Mi amada princesa
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: La heredera de un pequeño país Europeo, decide marcharse de casa e irse a la universidad. Ella quiere divertirse, sin ataduras, pero lo que no había planeado es que iba a enamorarse.  Mal summary, leed, si no os gusta, lo dejais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**A algunas puede que os suene un poco la trama. Si, la historia está ambientada en la película El príncipe y yo. Pero con algunos cambios que ya ireis viendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**1.**

Salí de puntillas de mi habitación, con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido. Me mantuve alerta hasta que salí de los terrenos de mi casa y me monté en el coche de mi mejor amigo. Me puse los zapatos, abroché mi cinturó y Seth puso el coche en marcha.

- Algún día te van a pillar.

- Llevo años marchándome a hurtadillas de casa. - dije. En realidad, me sentía orgullosa de mi habilidad para escaparme de casa por las noches.

- Lo se. Llevo años viniendo a buscarte.

Sonreí. Seth tenía razón. Eramos amigos desde pequeños y desde que cumplimos los quince, nos escapábamos juntos todos los fines de semana. Íbamos de copas y a las discotecas más concurridas del país. Bueno, eso hasta que aparecía ella.

- Y ayudándote a huir de ella cuando nos pilla.

- Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. - acaricié su brazo, pero me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso de la misma.

- Es un placer ayudarte, sin con ello consigo pasar más tiempo contigo.

Me solté de su mano al momento, más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido. Sabía que Seth sentía algo por mí. Mas que nada porque él mismo me lo había dichodurante uno de los fines de semana que pasamos juntos en la casa que mi familia tenía en Italia. Lo malo es que yo le había dado esperanzas al acostarme con él.

- Perdona.

- No pasa nada. Es culpa mía. - se excusó. Él siempre tan amable.

- ¿A donde vamos a ir hoy?

- Ignauguran una discoteca nueva en el centro.

- Genial.

- Y ya estamos llegando.

A los cinco minutos, estábamos aparcando frente a la discoteca, cuya cola llegaba hasta la siguiente calle. En cuanto nos bajamos del coche, Seth rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y fuimos a hacer cola, pero uno de los de seguridad vino hacia nosotros y nos llevó hacia la puerta.

- ¿No tenemos que hacer cola? - pregunté, sorprendida al ver que nos dejaba pasar, y gratis.

- Usted no, alteza.

- No me llames así. - dijo entre dientes.

- Disculpe.

- Y no me hables de usted.

- Lo siento, pero me siento incómodo tratándole como a una más. - dijo el chico, que en ningún momento me miró a la cara.

- Pues no la llame de ninguna manera. - dijo Seth, sacando unos billetes de su cartera. - Tenga, por nuestras entradas y por su silencio. - dijo antes de volver a cogerme por la cintura y entramos en el local.

La discoteca era enorme, y no digamos espectacular. Entramos a la sala principal y fuímos a por algo de beber. Nos pidieron el carnet a ambos y sacamos nuestros carnets falsos.

Tenía que utilizar identificación falsa por dos razones. Porque tenía diecinueve años y aun no tenía la edad legal para beber y por mi nombre. No quería que nadie supiera quien era yo.

El camarero dudó un poco al ver nuestros carnets, pero terminó dándonos lo que le habíamos pedido. Supe que me había reconocido cuando le devolvió el dinero a Seth, a pesar de que este insistió en pagar.

- Todos nos estan mirando. - dije cuando íbamos hacia la pista de baile, cogidos de la mano. - Odio que me miren.

- ¿Como no van a mirarte? Estás preciosa.

- No, no es por eso. Me han reconocido. - me bebé más de media copa de un trago y empecé a bailar, con un brazo rodeando su cuello.

- No te han reconocido. - puso su mano en mi cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. - Es que estás muy buena. - me dijo al oído.

- No me digas esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

Llevé mi mano a su nuca y acerqué su rostro al mío, juntando nuestros labios en un breve pero cálido beso.

- Por esto.

- No puedo decir que me disguste. - dijo, sonriendo, justo antes de volver a besarme.

Estábamos aun besándonos cuando unas manos me cogieron por la cintura y tiraron de mí hacia atrás. Fui pateando el aire hasta que estuvimos fuera de la discoteca y me dejaron en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - exclamé, dándome la vuelta.

- ¿Sabes el peligro que estás corriendo al salir sola?

- ¿Peligro? ¿Qué peligro? Pero si solo estaba bailando! - grité, alejándome de él, pero no llegué muy lejos, porque me topé con alguien que me sujetó por las muñecas.

- Tenemos que irnos, alteza. - dijo la persona que me tenía sujeta.

- No!

- Vámonos.

Seth salió de la discoteca en el momento en que mis guardaespaldas me llevaban a su coche. Emmett, quien me había sacado de la discoteca, se puso al volante, mientras que Rosalie se sentó a mi lado. Me despedí de Seth con la mano cuando el coche se puso en marcha.

- No debería haber huído. - dijo Rosalie, pero no le respondí.

- Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. - dijo Emmett, y yo seguí en silencio.

- Princesa...

- No me llames así. - dije entre dientes. "Odio que me llamen así. Y ellos lo saben."

- Tienes que entender que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por tu seguridad. - empezó a decir Emmett, que no dejaba de mirarme por el retrovisor. - nunca nos perdonaríamos que te pasara algo.

- Claro. Si me pasara algo, os quedaríais en la puta calle.

Vi como Emmett abría la boca, pero no dijo nada y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, sin embargo Rosalie no se quedó callada.

- Si te pasara algo, nos moriríamos, porque te queremos mucho.

- Seguro. - murmuré, aunque sabía que me querían, tanto como yo le quería a ellos.

Desde mi nacimiento, Rosalie me había cuidado y protegido. Emmett había llegado a casa cuando había cumplido cuatro años. Desde entonces, tampoco se había separado de mí. Les insistí a mis padres para que ambos fueran mis guardaespaldas, aunque se tomaban demasiado en serio su cometido.

- Se que estás enfadada, pero no te lo tomes así.

- ¿Y como me lo tengo que tomar?

- Tienes que entendernos.

- Lo único que yo entiendo es que nunca puedo salir de casa, ni puedo divertirme. Y que solo puedo ver a Seth cuando me escapo.

- Seth... eso es otro tema. - murmuró Emmett.

- Seth es mi mejor amigo. Tengo derecho a verle cuando yo quiera.

- Seth es el hijo del jardinero. - dijo Rosalie, exasperada. Ya habíamos tenido esa conversación muchas veces. - No puedes salir con el hijo de un empleado.

- No estoy saliendo con él.

- No es eso lo que parecía.

- Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

- Eres una princesa! La heredera! No puedes ir por las discotecas enrollándote con el primero que pillas!

Esta vez fui yo la que se quedó sin habla. En realidad, Rosalie tenía razón. No podía hacer lo que hacía la gente normal, porque yo no era una chica normal. Era la hija del rey.

El coche se quedó en silencio durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Emmett aparcó el coche en el garaje principal y se quedó allí, mientras que Rosalie me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la casa. Creía que íbamos a ir directamente a mi dormitorio, pero me equivoqué. Íbamos hacia el salón principal.

- Mierda.

- Si, mierda. - dijo mi padre, que se levantó de su butaca favorita. - Rosalie, gracias por todo.

- No ha sido nada, majestad.

- Ve a dormir. Y dile a Emmett que mañana teneis el día libre. Renesmee no va a salir de su habitación en todo el día, verdad? - dijo, clavando su mirada en mí.

- No, señor. - dije, bajando la vista al suelo.

- Gracias, majestad.

La puerta del salón se cerró a mis espaldas y mi padre fue a sentarse de nuevo en su butaca. Empezaba a sentirme incómoda tanto silencio y fui a sentarme en la butaca que había al lado de la de mi padre.

- Papá...

- ¿Te imaginas lo preocupado que he estado cuando he visto que no estabas en tu habitación?

- Lo siento.

- Casi me muero pensando en lo que podría haberte pasado.

- Yo... solo quería divertirme un rato. Iba a volver en un par de horas. - dije, sintiéndome cada vez más culpable.

- Suerte que tu madre no se ha enterado de nada.

- Lo siento, no pensé...

- Cariño, entiendes que tienes diecinueve años y que necesitas pasar tiempo con gente de tu edad. - empezó a decir, cogiéndome de la mano. - pero tu debes entender que tienes responsabilidades para con tu país.

- Y lo entiendo. - dije, acariciando su mano, que seguía unida a la mía. - Se perfectamente cuales son mis responsabilidades.

- Me alegra oírlo.

- Bueno, me voy a la cama. Aprobecharé el día de mañana para reordenar mi dormitorio. Quiero hacer algunos cambios.

- De acuerdo. - besó el dorso de mi mano y ambos nos pusimos en pie. - Te acompaño.

Salimos del salón y fuimos paseando hacia mi dormitorio, que estaba en la otra punta de la casa. Tuve que quitarme los zapatos a medio camino porque estaba armando demasiado jaleo con los tacones.

- Así que... ¿con quien te has ido de fiesta?

- Con un buen amigo.

- Seth, supongo.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, vale? Yo se lo pedí. - dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Creo que él siente algo por ti.

- Si, ya lo se... - abrí la puerta de mi habitación pero no entré. - Papá, hace tiempo que pienso en algo, a pesar de que todos me dicen que es una locura.

-¿Y qué locura es esa?

- Ya sé que preferís que estudie en casa, pero...

- Deja de andarte con rodeos. - dijo, sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pedir. Era como si pudiera leerme la mente.

- Me gustaríam volver a la universidad.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. **

**Historia nueva.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se que el capi es corto, siempre escribo capitulos cortos, como ya sabeis las que leeis mis historias, y eso es porque no quiero que los capítulos se os hagan pesados.**

**Bueno, espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto. O que al menos deis señales de vida, para que yo sepa que alguien ha leido la historia.**

**Actualizaré lo antes posible. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

2.

- Quieres ir a la universidad. - dijo, como si estuviera intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. - Renesmee, sabes que lo intentaste una vez y...

- No. No quiero ir a la universidad de aquí. Quiero marcharme fuera del país, donde nadie sepa quien soy.

- No se, Renesmee...

- Venga, papá! Va a ser genial! - exclamé, emocionada. - Podré vivir como una adolescente normal, y no tendremos que temer que alguien me secuestre me cualquier momento. Venga, aceptalo, por fi...

- Es o es algo que no puedo decidir yo solo. Si quieres, mañana tu madre y yo venimos a hablar contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

- Si, pero...

- ¿Qué?

- Que mamá nunca lo va a aceptar. - dije, desanimándome por momentos. Entre en mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama, aun con los zapatos en la mano. - Estoy destinada a quedarme encerrada en esta casa.

- Mañana veremos lo que pasa. - mi padre se acercó a mí, me cogió los zapatos de la mano, los dejó en el suelo y me tapó con la manta que solía tener a los pies de la cama. - Duerme bien, pequeña. - oí que decía a lo lejos, aunque sabía que estaba a mi lado. Me estaba quedando dormida. - Mañana va a ser un día duro.

"Y tanto que lo va a ser. Mamá nunca va a permitir que vaya a la universidad de un país extrangero."

Toc, toc, toc.

- Estoy durmiendo. - dije, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- _¿Ahora hablas dormida? - dijo la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta._

- Si.

_- ¿Podemos pasar?_

- Depende. ¿Que hora es?

_- Las siete._

- Pues no. No podeis pasar.

_- Hija, haz el favor._

Me levanté de la cama y entonces me di cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el vestido con el que había salido de fiesta.

- Vale, pero un momento.

Me quité el vestido a toda prisa y me puse el primer chandal que encontré por mi armario. Me recogí el pelo de cualquier manera en una cola alta y abrí la puerta del dormitorio. Ahí estaban mis padres. Mi madre llevaba una bolsa en la mano, mientras que mi padre llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida.

- ¿Es que le has dado el día libre a todo el servicio?

- ¿Es que no puedo traerle el desayuno a mi niña? - mi padre entró en la habitación y, al pasar por mi lado, me dio un beso en la frente.

- Solo si es un desayuno como Dios manda.

- Tortitas, bacon, tostadas, zumo de naranja y leche. - dijo, dejando la bandeja encima de mi escritorio.

- Gracias. - fui hacia mi escritorio y me senté en mi silla. - ¿Como es que hoy os habeis levantado tan temprano?

- Tu padre me ha dicho que querías hablar con nosotros. - dijo mi madre, sentándose en mi cama, al igual que había hecho mi padre.

- Si. No voy a andarme por las ramas. - dije, mirándoles a ambos. - Quiero ir a estudiar a la universidad de Florida.

- ¿Universidad? ¿Florida? ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó mi madre. Le había pillado por sorpresa.

- Quiero estudiar junto a gente de mi edad y en Florida no me conoce nadie. No habrá peligro. - dejé la bandeja sobre mis rodillas y empecé a comer, mirando a mis padres.

- ¿Por qué Florida? - preguntó mi padre.

- Hay playa.

- No me parece una buena idea. - dijo mi madre, que se había puesto en pie y estaba paseándose por la habitación.

- No se porque no me extraña. - murmuré. "Siempre me hace lo mismo. No me deja hacer nada."

- No me parece buena idea que te vayas tan lejos sola.

- Que venga Seth.

- ¿Un chico? De eso nada. Rosalie irá contigo.

- ¿Rosalie? Pero no va a dejarme hacer nada! - exclamé y me arrepentí al momento. Mis palabras parecieron animar a mi madre.

- Rosalie irá contigo. - sentenció. - O no te irás.

- Mierda! - dejé de nuevo la bandeja sobre mi escritorio y continué comiendo, dándoles la espalda. - Pues me iré mañana mismo.

- Mañana entonces.

Sus pasos se acercaron a mí y la sentí besar mi pelo antes de marcharse de la habitación, pero fue la única que se marchó. Mi padre seguía estando sentado en mi cama, mirándome en silencio. Bueno, no tan en silencio. Se estaba riendo de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta, dejó de aguantarse la risa y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Cogí una de mis tostadas y se la tiré a la cara, aunque la cogió en el aire y empezó a comérsela.

- Pues si que me han salido buenas las tostadas. - dijo, aun riendo.

- Ha sido idea tuya, verdad? Ya se lo habías contado.

- Era la única forma de que aceptara. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - Aunque en realidad, a quien yo propuse fue a Emmett, pero dijo que nada de chicos. Aunque fuera un chico de confianza.

- Ya... bueno... supongo que debo darte las gracias.

- ¿En serio solo quieres ir a Florida por la playa? - cogió un trozo de bacon de mi plato y se lo comió.

- Si.

- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver que en esas playas suelen montarse fiestas?

- No. - dije sin convicción.

Por supuesto que si que quería ir a FLorisa por eso. Tenía que llamar a Seth para darle la gran noticia. "Ojala él pudiera venir conmigo."

- Seth no va a poder ir.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Es que puedes leerme la mente? - dije, cogiendo el vaso de zumo de su mano.

- Lo he visto en tu mirada.

- ¿Y por qué no puede venir Seth conmigo?

- Le han dado una beca para ir a estudiar a Paris.

- Pues no me ha dicho nada. - dije, extrañada. Él siempre me lo contaba todo.

- Tal vez quiso contártelo anoche.

- Es posible. - me levanté de la silla y fui hacia mi armario, del que saqué dos maletas. - Voy a empezar a hacer las maletas.

- Muy bien. Yo ya he llamado a la universidad antes de venir aquí, así que ya está todo listo. Ven. - dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo. - Promete que vas a llamar, por lo menos, una vez por semana.

- Prometido.

- Mañana no voy a poder despedirme. Tengo reuniones todo el día. - dijo, estrechando aun más su abrazo. - Lo siento mucho.

- Te echaré de menos, majestad. - dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír.

- Lo mismo digo, princesa. Bueno, tengo que irme. Me están esperando en la embajada.

- Vale. Adiós.

Besó mi frente y se marchó de la habitación.

Pasé casi una hora organizando mis maletas y un par de cajas con mis efectos personales más queridos. Fotos de mi familia, de Seth, mi diario, un par de libros que me había regalado Emmett por mi cumpleaños y mi portatil.

- ¿Se puede?

- Claro que si.

Rosalie entró en la habitación y me ayudó a llevar las cajas al lado de la puerta.

- Lamento lo que sucedió anoche. - dije sin atreverme a mirarle.

- ¿El qué? - dijo, fingiendo no recordar el escándalo que le había armado la noche anterior.

- Ya lo sabes.

- No, no lo se.

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Rose. - dije, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Te quiero demasiado como para poder enfadarme contigo. - dijo, correspondiendo a mi abrazo. - Creo que he sido un poco sobreprotectora.

- No. Solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

- Bueno, veo que ya has hecho tus maletas. - dijo, cogiéndolas y llevándolas también hacia la puerta. - ¿Ya lo llevas todo?

- Es imposible que me lo lleve todo. - dije, señalando mi armario, que seguía abierto. - Necesitaria al menos diez maletas.

- Me refería a todo lo que necesitas.

- Si. Creo que no me dejo nada importante.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo? - dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

- Estoy castigada. Durante todo el día.

- Pues acabo de encontrarme con tu padre y no me ha dicho eso. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Ah! Pues deja que me cambie de ropa.

Me quité el chándal y me puse uno de mis vestidos. Cogí a Rosalie de la mano y ambas salimos de la habitación, de camino a la puerta de salida.

- Siento que tengas que alejarte de Emmett por tener que hacerme de canguro.

- No pasa nada.

- Pero me sabe muy mal. - salimos de la casa y empezamos a pasear por uno de los jardines, donde estaban trabajando Seth y su padre. - No me parece bien que tengais que separaros. Debe der ser duro separarse de la persona que amas.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso? - exclamó. La miré y vi que se estaba sonrojando.

- Os vi.

- Ya..

- No os estaba espiando, ehh, os vi de casualidad.

- Espero que no vieras nada... comprometido.

- No, no. - dije, logrando que soltara un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien.

- Solo os vi abrazados desnudos en tu cama. - dije, aguantándome la risa.

- Dios mio, que vergüenza. - soltó mi mano para poder taparse la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué? Rosalie, es algo natural y muy bonito. - dije, cogiéndola por las muñecas, descubriendo su sonrojado rostro. - Venga, sigamos paseando.

- Por favor, no vayas a decírselo a nadie.

- No lo haré. Prometido.

- Gracias, princesa.

- Rosalie, necesito un favor. - dije, deteniéndole de nuevo.

- No puedo.

- Pero si aun no te he pedido nada!

- Pero se que me vas a pedir que te lleve con Seth.

- Va... por fa... solo quiero despedirme de él. - me arrodillé en el suelo y me abracé a su cintura. - Por fi, Rosalie. Solo dame una hora para hablar con él. Te lo suplico.

- Haz el favor de levantarte del suelo. - dijo, cogiéndome de los brazos y haciendo que me pusiera en pie. - Solo media hora. Ni un minuto más.

- Vale. Media hora.

- Venga, vamos. - Rosalie me cogió de la mano y me llevó al garaje. - Voy a buscarle.

- Gracias.

Me senté en el capó del jeep de Emmett y esperé. La puerta del garaje se abrió al cabo de unos diez minutos. En cuanto Seth entró, corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con mis piernas y empecé a besarle.

- Princesa, no puedo hacer esto. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Me voy mañana a los Estados Unidos.

- Si... Rosalie me lo acaba de decir.

- ¿No quieres que lo hagamos?

- Claro que quiero.

- Será una despedida a lo grande. - dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, rozando levemente mis labios contra los suyos. Sabía que Seth no podría resistirse.

Sin decir nada, Seth comenzó a caminar y me hizo sentar en el capó de mi hummer y empezó a besar mi cuello. Desabroché los botones de su camisa y empecé a besar su pecho, llevando lentamente mis manos al botón de sus vaqueros. Fue levantando la falda de mi vestido y empezó a bajar mis braguitas con mi ayuda.

- Me voy a estudiar a París en unas semanas. - dijo, cuando estuvo dentro de mí, con mis piernas de nuevo alrededor se su cintura.

- Lo se.

- Estaré allí tres años.

- ¿No vas a venir? - dije, dejando de besarle. - ¿Tres años enteros?

- Intentaré venir en vacaciones. Por ti. - empezó a besarme de nuevo, sin cesar sus movimientos.

Llegamos pronto al orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo. Volvió a cogerme en brazos y nos fuimos tumbando en el suelo. Rodamos por el suelo y me puse encima de él.

- No podemos volver a hacerlo. - dijo, aunque no dejó de acariciar mi trasero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo te quiero.

- Oh! - "pensaba que solo le gustaba." - Lo siento. No sabía que... pensaba que solo te gustaba.

- No. Es mucho más que eso.

- ¿Y por qué has aceptado hacerlo?

- No lo se. Porque soy masoca.

- Lo siento, Seth.

Me levanté de encima de él y fui en busca de mis braguitas, que estaban sobre el capó de mi coche, y me las puse en el momento en que la puerta del garaje se abría. Corrí hacia la puerta y salí del garaje, impidiendo que Emmett entrara en él y pillara a Seth semidesnudo.

- Princesa, ¿que hacías ahí dentro? - dijo, sorprendido al verme.

- Nada.

- Ya... Ya veo. - dijo al ver a Seth salir del garaje. - Bueno, Rosalie y yo nos vamos. Tu padre nos dio el día libre.

- Lo se.

- Tienes que quedarte por aquí.

- Iré un rato a la piscina.

- Muy bien. Pues... hasta mañana.- Emmett besó mi frente y se marchó.

La mano de Seth rozó la mía antes de que se unieran y nos marchamos juntos hacia la piscina. Me quité el vestido y me metí en el agua en ropa interior.

- Métete.

- No puedo. - dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas en la orilla, hacia donde yo nadé. - No llevo traje de baño.

- Yo tampoco.

- Lo siento.

- Va, metete y hablamos.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- Ya lo sabes. De lo nuestro. Va. - le cogí la mano y la acaricié. No podía irme sin antes dejar claras las cosas.

- Bueno, pero date la vuelta. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé nadando hacia la otra punta de la piscina, dándole tiempo para que se quitara la ropa.

Oí como Seth se tiraba a la piscina y, a los pocos segundos, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios besar dulcemente mi nuca.

- ¿De que querías hablar? - me di la vuelta, aun entre sus brazos, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

- Quiero que dejemos las cosas claras.

- Por supuesto.

- Seth, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero como mi mejor amigo. - empecé a decir, acariciando su nuca. - Me lo paso muy bien contigo y... ya está.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de mis braguitas. - Yo te quiero mucho, como la chica que ha cambiado mi mundo. Nunca voy a poder olvidarte. Nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ti.

- ¿Desde cuando sientes eso?

- Desde que nos acostamos por primera vez.

- Pero...

- Antes ya me gustabas pero, desde lo que sucedió ese día, todo cambió para mí.

- Yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

- Ya lo se. Me conformo con ser tu polvo de emergencia.

- Eso no...

No continué hablando. Iba a decir que eso no era cierto, pero es que sí que era cierto. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, nos divertíamos juntos, pero cuando el cuerpo de lo pedía, iba a buscar a Seth para desahogarme.

- A mi no me importa. Yo también lo disfruto. - dije, sintiendo aun sus caricias.

_- Renesmee!_

- Mierda, esa es mi madre. - dije, soltando a Seth de golpe. - Me voy.

_- Renesmee! Tenemos una comida oficial en una hora!_

- Ya voy! - grité yo también.

Salí corriendo de la piscina, cogí mi vestido y me lo puse, a pesar de que iba empapada. Encontré a mi madre en mi dormitorio, con un vestido en sus manos.

- Me ducho y en cinco minutos estoy vestida. - dije, pasando por su lado, sin dejar de correr en ningún momento.

Tal y como le había dicho a mi madre, en cinco minutos ya estaba vestida.

Vino nuestra peluquera y me peinó, mientras que mi madre nos miraba, sentada en mi cama.

Me plancharon el pelo, que tenía bastante rizado, y me lo recogieron con un par de clips azules con purpurina, que iban a juego con el color de mi vestido, que era de escote palabra de honor y de color azul marino. Era ceñido en el pecho y en la cintura y la falda hacía como unos pequeños volantes, que me llegaban hasta los tobillos. Mis zapatos de tacón también eran azules.

- Estás preciosa, hija. - dijo mi madre cuando me puse en pie. - Como una princesa. - sonrió y vino a abrazarme, aunque lo hizo con bastante cuidado.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. - dije, luchando por que las lágrimas no brotaran de mis ojos.

- Yo también.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

**Y espero que me deis vuestra opinion al respecto.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

3.

Como Emmett tenía el día libre, fue Seth el encargado de llevarnos a mi madre y a mí a la recepción de la embajada. Mi padre ya estaba allí.

Me tocó sentarme a cenar entre dos de los respresentantes británicos de la embajada. Unos muermos. Me estaba quedando dormida en la mesa cuando, al tiempo que nos estaban sirviendo el postre, alguien hizo aparecer un periódico. Cuando vi el titular y la foto de la portada casi me desmayo. Era yo, besando a Seth en la discoteca. "Pero si yo no vi a ningún fotógrafo!"

Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que mis padres no apartaban su mirada de mí. Mi madre daba verdadero miedo.

- Discúlpenme. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- Por supuesto, princesa. - dijeron cuantos me rodeaban.

Salí lentamente del salón, como si no sucediera nada, pero en cuanto estuve en el pasillo, eché a correr hacia el exterior. Seth seguía en la puerta, esperándonos dentro del coche.

- Lárgate! - grité desde mi lado de la valla.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos hicieron una foto en la discoteca. Lárgate!

Me di la vuelta a tiempo de ver a mis padres venir corriendo hacia mí.

- Vete!

Seth puso el coche en marcha y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad. Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, una mano me cogió con fuerza del brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que es esto? - mi madre tenía el periódico en la mano y me estaba enseñando la portada. - La princesa Renesmee se divierte con su nuevo novio. - dijo, leyendo el titular.

- No es mi novio. - murmuré, consiguiendo soltarme de su mano.

- No, es mucho peor. Es el hijo del jardinero!

- Bella, cariño, cálmate.

- No me digas que me calme, Edward! - le dio el periódico a mi padre y volvió a cogerme del brazo. - Te vas a ir esta misma noche.

- ¿Qué?

- No vas a volver a ver a ese chico.

- Pero...

- Nada de peors. Ahora mismo, vamos a volver ahí dentro, terminaremos de cenar como si no hubiera pasado nada y luego yo misma te llevaré al aeropuerto.

- No! - grité, liberándome de la mano de mi madre y fui a abrazar a mi padre, que no se movió. - Papá, por favor. Tengo que despedirme de Emmett, de Harry, de...

- No digas ese nombre. Ni se te ocurra! - dijo mi madre a mis espaldas.

- Papi, por favor... - supliqué, mirándole a los ojos.

- Lo siento, cielo. En esto no puedo hacer nada. - dijo, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su americana. - Harry, llame al aeropuerto y pida dos billetes de avión para esta misma noche. Y venga a la embajada en cuanto pueda. Muy bien. Hasta ahora. - colgó y volvió a guardar su móvil.

- No es justo. - me quejé.

- Ha llegado el momento de que madures y te responsabilices de tus actos. - dijo mi madre.

No pude responderle ya que, en cuanto terminó de hablar, dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la embajada. Yo seguía abrazada a mi padre, que miraba fijamente al suelo. Le solté y me di cuenta de que estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Estaba nervioso. Acababa de ponerle entre la espada y la pared.

- Perdóname. - dije, aun mirando su pie. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

- Creía que no le querías. - dijo, y supe al momento que me estaba hablando de Seth.

- No de esa forma. - murmuré.

- ¿Estás jugando con él?

- Seth sabe muy bien lo que siento. Lo hemos hablado.

- Entiendo. Vamos.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Corrí tras él y le cogí de la mano antes de empezar a caminar a su lado. Entramos juntos en la embajada y fuimos hacia el comedor, donde todos nos estaban esperando. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios, nos terminamos el postre, mi padre dijo unas palabras a nuestros invitados y nos marchamos.

Harry ya estaba en el puerta cuando salimos del edificio. Me monté en el asiento trasero del coche, junto a mi madre, que no me miró en ningún momento. En cuanto el coche se detuvo frente a nuestra casa, no me dejaron bajarme del coche. Rosalie trajo sus maletas y las mías y se sentó a mi lado.

- Vamos al aeropuerto. - dijo en cuanto se hubo abrochado el cinturón. - He intentado que no vieran el peridico de hoy.

- Alguien lo ha llevado a la embajada. - murmuré. - Lo ha visto todo el mundo.

- Supongo que por eso tu madre se ha empeñado en que nos marcháramos esta noche.

- Si...

- No quiero decir que ya te lo dije, pero...

- Hazlo.

- Ya te dije que no siguieras saliendo con él a lugares públicos. - dijo, acariciando mi brazo. - Los periodistas están por todas partes. Incluso debajo de las piedras. Son como buitres.

- Lo se.

- Y la gente puede hacerte fotos con el movil.

- Ya lo se, pero... yo solo quiero... solo quiero ser normal. - dije, poniéndome a llorar. La presión siempre podía conmigo.

- En Florida lo serás.

- Eso espero, Rose. - dije, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Rosalie me despertó cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Me dio una bolsa, la misma bolsa que mi madre había llevado a mi habitación esa misma mañana.

- Ve al cuarto de baño a cambiarte. - dijo cuando nos estábamos acercando a la puerta del mismo.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y me vestí con la ropa que había en la bolsa. Unos vaqueros grises, muy ajustados, desgastado y rotos en las rodillas y una camiseta negra, sin mangas, de los Guns and Roses. Esa misma camiseta me la había querido comprar cuado fui a su concierto, pero ya se habían agotado. Me quité los clips del pelo, me hice dos trenzas y salí del baño en busca de Rosalie.

- Ahora si que nadie se va a fijar en ti. - dijo, acercándome mis maletas.

- Eso espero.

- Bueno... - un chico pasó por nuestro lado y me sonrió. - quería decir que no te van a reconocer, porque todos te están mirando. - susurró, poniéndose a reír.

- No te pases conmigo. - le di un puñetazo en el hombro y se puso a reír aun más fuerte. Ahora si que nos estaba mirando todo el mundo. - ¿Que clase de guardaespaldas se ríe de su protegida?

- En teoria no soy tu guardaespaldas. Ahora soy... tu prima, por ejemplo.

- ¿Mi prima? Pero si tienes trenta y siete años.

- Pues tu psiquiatra, tu misma.

- No, no. Eres mi prima, que empieza a estudiar su tercera carrera. - dije, yendo hacia la cola de facturación. - Porque vas a estudiar, verdad?

- Si. También voy a estudiar medicina.

- Pero yo voy a ir a segundo.

- Ahí es donde me quedé yo antes de empezar a trabajar para tu familia.

- Yo no sabía nada de eso. - exclamé, asombrada.

Rosalie había empezado a trabajar para mi familia cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. Lo que yo no sabía era que había dejado sus estudios.

- Bueno, preferí cuidar a una preciosa niña que se ganó mi corazón desde el primer día que la vi. Y que me tiró del pelo, riendo. - fuimos hacia la puerta de embarque y me abrazó al ver que me había puesto a llorar de nuevo.

- Dejaste tu carrera por mi... - sollocé.

- Nunca me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Pasé de ser niñera a ser tu guardaespaldas.

- Y de guardaespaldas a mejor amiga. - dije, abrazándola con fuerza. - No sabes cuanto me alegro de que aparecieras en mi vida.

- Calla, que vas a hacer que me emocione. - dijo, empujándome hacia el avión, siguiendo a la azafata, que nos llevó hacia primera clase.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y yo bajé al respaldo del mío. Tenía bastante sueño.

- Duerme, pequeña. Tenemos muchas horas por delante. - dijo Rosalie, dándome uno de los antifaces que daban en el avión.

- ¿Tú no vas a dormir?

- No. - dije, sentándose bien recta. Rosalie no iba a dormir porque iba a estar vigilándome.

- En cuanto lleguemos, irás a descansar.

- Buenas noche, princesa.

Me puse el antifaz y cerré los ojos. Al principio no me dormí, por lo que pude oír perfectamente la conversación que Rosalie tuvo por teléfono con alguien. Con Emmett, supuse.

- Ya lo se cariño. No, no. Ya, es que no me dio tiempo. ¿En serio? Eso es genial. Nos vemos entonces. Te quiero.

Fingí seguir dormida hasta que realmente me dormí.

.-.-.-.-.

- Hola! - sentí una mano en mi brazo y me sobresalté.

- Lamento haberte asustado.

Me subí un poco el antifaz y abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome ante mí a uno de mis mejores amigos y protectores.

- ¿Emmett?

- Sorpresa!

- ¿Ques haces tú aquí?

- Tu padre me ha enviado. Rosalie no puede vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día. - besó mi mejilla y se sentó a mi lado, donde tendría que haber estado Rosalie.

- ¿Donde está Rose?

- ¿En el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Y donde estabas tú?

- En turista.

- Me alegro mucho de que vengas con nosotras. - me quité el cinturón, que aun llevaba puesto, y me abracé a su cuello. - No podía imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

- Ni yo. No sabes cuanto os necesito.

- Me hago una idea. - murmuré, pensando en Rosalie.

- Tú! Sal de mi asiento! - exclamó Rosalie, sonriendo.

Emmett cogió a Rosalie por la cintura e hizo que se sentara en su regazo. Nunca antes les había visto así. En casa siempre se controlaban mucho, más que nad porque mantenían su historia en secreto. Pero ahí, delante de decenas de desconocidos y de la única persona que conocía su relación, osea yo, era como una pareja de enamorados más.

- Si quereis, os dejo mi asiento y ya me voy yo a turista. - dije cuando ya llevaban bastante rato besándose.

- No! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose los dos en pie.

- Luego nos vemos. - dijo Emmett antes de irse.

Rosalie ocupó de nuevo su asiento, después de despedirse de Emmett con un apasionado beso. Nos trajeron algo para comer y, cuando terminamos, cogí un libro del bolso de Rosalie y me puse a leer.

- ¿Las llevas puestas? - dijo en el momento en que pasé la primera página.

- No. - dije, sabiendo que se refería a si llevaba puestas las lentillas. Casi nunca me acordaba de ponérmelas, y odiaba llebar gafas.

- Ten. - Rosalie rebuscó por su bolso y lo dejó en mi mano. - No pongas esa cara. Sabes que las necesitas para leer.

- Pero...

- Póntelas.

- A veces eres peor que mi madre. - dije, cogiendo las gafas de la mano de Rosalie.

Me puse las gafas y seguí leyendo.

- No se porque te resistes a ponerte las gafas.

- Las odio.

- Pues con ellas hay más probabilidades de que no te reconozcan.

Las palabras de Rosalie me hicieron pensar. Leí tres capítulos y dejé el libro a un lado. Leer siempre hacía que me entrara el sueño.

- Creo que voy a dormir un rato más. - me quité las gafas y se las di a Rosalie.

- Te despertaré en cuanto el avión haya aterrizado. - abrió su bolso para coger la funda de mis gafas, pero cogí su mano para detenerla.

- Las necesitaré cuando despierte.

Rosalie sonrió, metió las gafas en su funda y las dejó sobre su regazo.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**4.**

Cuando llegamos a Miami, allí aun era de noche. Rosalie y yo nos enconrramos con Emmett al lado de la cinta por la que aparecieron nuestras maletas. La situación era muy extraña. Yo iba caminando con mis maletas, con Rosalie a un lado y Emmett al otro. Dábamos mucho el cante.

- Alto! - exclamé cuando sentí que nos estaba mirando todo el mundo. - Vamos a dejar claras las cosas. Vosotros sois una pareja normal, no mis guardaespaldas. Empezad a comportaros como tal.

Ambos se me quedaron mirando, sorprendidos, como si no esperaran esa reacción por mi parte, a pesar de que me conocían perfectamente.

- Vámonos. - dije, volviéndome y empezando a caminar de nuevo, no sin antes ver como mis guardaespaldas se cogían de la mano.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, cogimos un taxi y fuimos hacia la universidad donde ya nos estaban esperando. Al parecer, mi padre lo había organizado todo y había hecho una generosa donación para agilizar los trámites.

- Yo me voy a mi residéncia. Nos vemos en unas horas. - dijo Emmett.

Besó a Rosalie en los labios, a mi en la frente y se marchí antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta.

Rose y yo cogimos nuestras maletas y fuimos hacia el dormitoria que nos había indicado el hombre de la recepción. íbamos a compratir habitación con otra chica, que tendría unos veintipocos años. Despertamos sin querer a la pobre chica, que nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, aunque entre bostezos.

- Lamentamos haberte despertado. - dije, dejando las maletas a un lado.

- No pasa nada. - se levantó de la cama y vino a abrazarnos. - Soy Alice. ¿Y vosotras?

- Yo soy Rose y esta es mi prima pequeña Renesmee. - dijo Rosalie.

- Encantada de conoceros. Bueno, hay dos camas. Poneos de acuerdo entre vosotras. - dijo, volviendo a meterse en la cama. - Ya nos veremos mañana. - dijo, bostezando de nuevo. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. - dije, cuando Alice ya había empezado a roncar. - Rose, ve a dormir. Yo empezaré a deshacer nuestras maletas. - dije bajando la voz, empujándo a Rosalie hacia la cama de abajo de la litera.

- Vale.

- Dulces sueños. - se tumbó en la cama, vestida. Besé su frente y no me separé de su lado hasta que no se hubo quedado dormida.

En silencio, abrí el armario y empecé a colocar mi ropa y la de Rosalie. Cuando hube terminado, cogí mi portátil, que llevaba en una bolsa de mano, y me senté en una de las dos mesas de escritorio, la que estaba vacía. No sabía que hora sería en casa, pero vi que Seth estaba conectado. Puse la web cam e iniciamos una video llamada. Me puse unos auriculares que tenía, con micro incorporado, y saludé a Seth con la mano.

_- Hola!_

- Hola. - susurré.

A esa hora, Alice ya se estaba levantando de la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

_- ¿Como ha ido el viaje?_

- Entretenido. ¿Como te va a ti?

_- Bueno... mi padre me ha echado una buena bronca por lo de las fotos, pero sé que, en el fondo, él me comprende._

- Lamento mucho haberte metido en problemas.

_- Yo decidí meterme en esos problemas._

- Por mi culpa.

- _Ya vale de culparte de todo. Restas protagonismo a mis actos. - dijo, sonriendo._

- Vale. - dije, sonriendo yo también. - Ambos nos metimos en problemas.

_- Eso me gusta más._

- Ya te echo de menos. - dije, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

_- En Florida te lo pasarás en grande. Conocerás a muchos chicos guapos que caerán rendidos a tus pies. - dijo, sonriendo, aunque pude ver algo de tristeza en esa sonrisa._

- Y tú triunfarás en París.

_- No voy a ligar, solo a estudiar._

- Ya...

_- Nessie._

- Si?

_- Me gustan tus gafas._

- Gracias. Tengo que irme ya. - Rosalie también se había despertado. - Hablamos pronto, vale?

_- Disfruta de tu primer día de clase._

- Buenas noches. - le lancé un beso y apagué el ordenador.

Me senté al lado de Rosalie en la cama y la abracé mientras se limpiaba las legañas.

- ¿De verdad sois primas vosotras dos? - dijo Alice, que acaba de salir del cuarto de baño.

- Si. - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

- Vale. ¿Y qué estudiais?

- Medicina. Segundo curso. - dijo Rosalie, poniéndose en pie, yendo hacia el armario en el que había guardado su ropa. - ¿Qué estudias tú?

- Farmacia. También estoy en segundo curso.

- Entonces iremos juntas a algunas clases. - dije, mientras mi amiga y yo empezábamos a vestirnos.

. Si. ¿Cual os toca ahora?

- Laboratorio. - dijo Rose, que tenía el horario en la mano. - En quince minutos.

- ¿Ya es esta hora? - exclamó Alice, mirando su reloj. - Más vale que nos vistamos deprisa. El edifício de química y biología está a diez minutos de aquí. - dijo, empezando a correr por la habitación en ropa interior, buscando algo. - ¿Y mi blusa blanca?

- Ten. Ponte esta mía. - dijo Rosalie, quitándose la blusa que acababa de ponerse. - Yo me pondré la camiseta azul.

- Gracias!

Rosalie me lanzó una mochila, que colgué sobre mis hombros al momento. Ella cogió su bolso, Alice el suyo y nos marchamos juntas, empezando a correr por el campus, ante las miradas de todo el mundo.

Llegamos a clase justo en el momento en que alguien cerraba la puerta. Alice llamó a la puerta y nos abrió quien menos esperaba ver ahí.

- Pasen, señoritas.

Miré a Rosalie de reojo y vi que estaba muy sonriente, pero yo apenas podía moverme por la sorpresa. Rose me cogió del brazo y, junto a Alice, entramos en el laboratorio. Al momento me di cuenta de que Rosalie no iba a llamar nada la atención. No era la única alunma que rondaba los treinta años.

- Buenos días. Soy Emmett. Bueno, el señor McCarty para vosotros, aunque solo delante de los demás. - dijo, provocando las risas de todos. Él siempre tan bromista. - Voy a sustituir al doctor Uley mientras esté de baja. - fue hacia su mesa y cogió unos papeles. - Me gustaría que dierais la bienvenida Rose y Nessie Hale, que empiezan hoy en esta universidad. - dijo, fingiendo buscarnos por el aula. - Chicas, saludad para que os veamos.

Rosalie y yo nos pusimos en pie para que nos vieran y volvimos a sentarnos al momento.

Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que Emmett era un experto en química. Pero claro, Emmett había aparecido en mi vida a los veintidos años. debía de haber ido a la universidad antes de convertirse en mi guardaespaldas.

La clase me encantó. Y Emmett era muy bueno como profesor. Lo entendí todo a la perfección.

Cuando terminamos la clase; Alice, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Esa si que fue un coñazo aunque, para mi alegría, estaba llena de chicos guapos.

Me tocó sentarme al lado de un chico, el más guapo de todos. Rosalie, que se sentaba cerca, se puso muy seria al ver que yo no podía apartar la vista de él. Bueno, mejor dicho, de su respingón y perfecto trasero.

- Hola. - dije, cuando casi me pilla mirándole el culo.

- Hola.

- Me llamo Nessie. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano pero, en ese momento, entró la profesora y se volvió hacia ella.

Nunca en mi vida nadie me había ignorado de tal forma. ¿Tanto costaba entrechar una mano? ¿O decir un nombre? ¿O ser un poco simpático? - "Borde de mierda."

No me enteré de nada. No tomé ni un solo apunte. Estaba demasiado cabreada. Aunque más que enfadada, estaba dolida.

- ¿Que te pasa? - Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, en el sintio en el que había estado sentado el borde de mi compañero.

- Nada.

- Ese chico ha pasado de tí, verdad?

- No se porque me molesta tanto. - dije, empezando a recoger mis cosas.

- Nunca antes nadie te había rechazado. - nos cogimos del brazo y salimos de clase. Se había hecho la hora de comer. - Será por eso.

- No se. - "Si, ha sido por eso." - Bueno, ¿a donde vamos?

- Al comedor.

- Yo no tengo hambre. - dije, lo que hizo que Rose se detuviera al momento.

- Te ha dolido más de lo que pensaba. - dijo, mirándome asombrada. Yo siempre tenía hambre.

- No, Rose. Es que aun no tengo hambre. Tú ve a comer, yo voy a ir a copiar los apuntes que no he podido tomar. - dije, sacando el cuaderno de su bolso. - Nos vemos luego, vale?

- Pero...

- No pasará nada. Aquí estoy segura. Te llamaré al móvil en cuanto vea algo raro.

- Vale. Tienes razón.

- Nos vemos luego. - besé su mejilla y me fui corriendo.

No había nadie en la habitación, así que puse algo de música y me senté en la cama, empezando a copiar los apuntes de Rosalie.

Cuando terminé de copiar todos los apuntes, que no eran pocos, cogí mi libro de Romeo y Julieta y bajé a leet un poco en una zona en la que había cesped, árboles e, incluso, un lago. No había mucha gente, así que había bastante silencio.

Me senté bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol y empecé a leer. Me encantaba ese libro, por eso me molestó tanto que me interrumpieran.

- ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? - dijo la voz de la persona que me estaba tapando la luz.

- Me gustaría más si te apartaras de mi fuente de luz. - dije, sin molestarme en levantar la vista.

- Supongo que merezco que me trates así. - levanté lentamente la vista y se me cayó el libro de las manos cuando vi quien era el chico. - Lamento haberte ignorado esta mañana. - se puso en cuclillas y cogió mi libro del suelo.- Ten.

- Gracias. - cogí el libro y empecé a leer de nuevo. Bueno, lo intenté, porque no pude concentrarme.

- Me llamo Jacob.

- Me parece muy bien.

- Vale. Definitivamente, lo merezco. - se puso en pie y, sin decir nada más, se marchó. - Adiós Nessie!

Me dolía haberle tratado así, pero es que no sabía que decirle. "Ojala Jacob no se haya cabreado conmigo."

- Nessie! Nessie! - Alice apareció a mi lado cuando iba de vuelta a nuestra habitación. - Nos han invitado a una fiesta esta noche.

- ¿Nos?

- A Rose, a tí y a mí.

- ¿Quién?

- Paul, un estudiante de cirugía. Nos has invitado a todos los de medicina, y ha insistido en que fuéramos. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. Estaba emocionada por lo de la fiesta.

- ¿Te gusta ese tal Paul?

- Es el tío más macizo de la carrera. - entramos en nuestro dormitorio y empezó a dar brincos. Realmente estaba emocionada.

- Si hace cirugía, es que es mayor que nosotras. - me senté en la cama de Rose y dejé el libro a mi lado.

- Tiene veintidos años. Iremos a la fiesta, verdad?

- No se... - "eso depende de Rose. Y no creo que le haga ninguna gracia."

- Rose, Rose. - dijo cuando esta entró en la habitación. - dije a Nessie que tenemos que ir a la fiesta.

- ¿Tenemos? ¿Que fiesta?

- Un chico de cirugía monta una fiesta en su casa de la playa. No habrá mucha gente y será divertido. - dijo Alice, cogiéndo a Rose de ambas manos.

- No se...

- Rose, ese chico nunca invita a nadie que no esté en su curso. Somos unas privilegiadas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno, yo salgo con uno de sus compañeros de habitación y, según me ha dicho, creo que Paul se ha fijado en Nessie.

- ¿Ah si? - dije, sorprendida. - ¿En mí?

- Ha insistido en que fueras.

- No lo veo claro. - dijo Rose. - No conocemos a ese chico.

- Ha insistido en que fuéramos las tres. Creo que alguien también se ha fijado en ti. - canturreó, señalando a Rosalie.

- Vamos, prima. Será divertido. - dije, empezando a deshacer mis trenzas. - Merecemos divertirnos.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no?

"No me lo puedo creer."

- ¿Te sorprende? - dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

- Si.

- Mereces divertirte un poco. ¿Cuando es la fiesta? - dije, volviéndome hacia Alice, que ya estaba rebuscando en su armario.

- En menos de una hora. A vestirse.

Rose y yo fuimos hacia el armario y nos vestimos con lo mejor que teníamos. Alice se puso un vestido azul, de tirante fino, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Rosalie un top, con las tiras anudadas al cuello, y una falda. Y yo me puse una blusa y unos shorts negros. Las tres nos calzamos con zapatos de tacón, nos peinamos, dejándonos el pelo suelto, y, tras coger nuestros bolsos, nos marchamos.

- ¿Que edad tienes, Rose? - dijo Alice, cuando íbamos por la avenida por la que se llegaba a la casa de Paul.

- ¿Cuantos le echas? - dije, antes de que Rose pudiera responder.

- Veintiocho o veintinueve.

No pude evitarlo y me puse a reír. Yo siempre le decía a Rose que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, pero nunca me hacía caso.

- Te lo dije!

- ¿Es que he dicho algo gracioso? - preguntó Alice, confusa.

- Eres muy amable, Alice, pero tengo trenta y siete.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero es un secreto. - dije, intentando dejar de reírme.

- Pues no lo parece, te lo juro. - dijo Alice, mirando a Rose de arriba a bajo. - No te echaba ni treinta.

- Gracias.

- Oigo música. - dije, volviendo a caminar.

- La casa de Paul es aquella. - dijo, señalando una hermosa casa blanca. La última de la avenida.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos encontramos con tres chicos. Uno rubio, uno moreno y Emmett. Alice corrió hacia el chico rubio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Me alegra ver que habéis venido. - dijo el chico moreno, cogiendo mi mano y besó el dorso. - Me llamo Paul.

- Preciosa casa, Paul.

- Gracias. ¿Quieres verla por dentro?

Miré a Rosalie y ella y Emmett asintieron. Aun con nuestras manos unidas, Paul me llevó al interior de la casa, que aun era más preciosa que el exterior. Sin decirnos nada, fuimos hacia el salón, cogimos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Me encanta ver que sigues con tu forma de vestir. - dijo, acariciando mi mano. Te vi esta mañana y me encanta como vistes.

- Gracias.

- Y me gusta ver que no te has maquillado y que no te has puesto uno de esos vestidos que parece que sean de boda.

- Bueno, no se si lo sabes, pero esto es una fiesta, no una boda. - dije, provocando que se pusiera a reír. Me sentía muy cómoda con ese chico, por lo que no me di cuenta de que había alguien tras de mí.

- Hola Paul.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Jacob ya ha aparecido!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me conteis que os ha parecido.**

**Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**5.**

Cuando oí su voz, me quedé de piedra. Se suponía que a esa fiesta solo iban los estudiantes de cirugía.

- Hola, Jacob. - dijo Paul.

- ¿Quien es tu chica?

- Jacob, te presento a Nessie. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, y yo me puse a su lado. - Y solo somos amigos.

- De momento. - murmuré.

- Nessie, este es mi hermano, Jacob.

- ¿Tu hermano? - pregunté, mirándoles a mabos, intentando encontrar algún parecido.

- Bueno, como si lo fuera. ¿Verdad?

- Claro, hermano. - dijo Jacob que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, forzaba una sonrisa. - Os dejo a solas.

Jacob nos echó una última mirada y se marchó, y nosotros nos sentamos de nuevo en el sofá. Me bebí de un trago mi bebida y empecé a acariciar el brazo de Paul. Era un chico muy guapo y tienia un cuerpo de infarto.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Desde que te vi esta mañana que quiero conocerte.

- Me alegro. A mi me ha encantado conocerte.

El estar cerca de Paul hacía que mi cuerpo empezara a sentir una ansiedad que solo sentía cuando estaba a punto de acostarme con Seth. Paul se fue inclinando sobre mí, dejó su vaso en el suelo y me fue tumbando en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí.

- Quiero besarte. - dijo, apartando unos mechones de pelo de mi cara. - Ya se que es muy precipitado, pero...

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acerqué nuestros rostros. La verdad es que sus labios eran de lo más apetecibles. Nuestros labios se encontraron al momento. Realmente tenía unos labios perfectos, cálidos y suaves, y la mano que metió por debajo de mi blusa también era suave, aunque acaricié mi pecho con un poco de brusquedad. No me quejé, aunque bajé su mano hasta mi cintura.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

- No puedo. - dije, sin dejar de besarle.

- Pero... nos estamos enrollando. ¿Por qué no llegamos a más?

- Porque acabamos de conocernos.

- ¿Y te enrollas con la gente que acabas de conocer?

- A veces. - dije, empezando a desabrochar su camisa.

- Bueno... podré esperar. - se quitó él mismo la camisa y continuamos besándonos.

Sabía que había gente a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importaba. Yo me lo estaba pasando en grande. Estaba muy excitada, mi cuerpo pedía más, pero no quería hacer nada con un desconocido.

Alguien se puso a nuestro lado cuando Paul empezó a desabrochar mi blusa.

- Tenemos que irnos ya.

"Mierda. Me olvidaba de Rose."

- ¿Que? - dijo PAul, mirando a Rosalie de reojo.

- Tengo que irme, Paul. - dije, llevando mis manos a su pecho. - mañana tenemos clase.

- ¿Quieres que comamos juntos mañana?

- Claro.

Me dio un último beso en el pecho y se levantó. Me puse en pie, me abroché la blusa y fui tras Rosalie, que ya iba de camino a la puerta. Encontramos a Alice en la calle, morreándose con su novio. Se despidió de él y nos marchamos las tres juntas.

- Tú no pierdes el tiempo, no? - dijo Rosalie. Parecía enfadada. - Yo alucino contigo.

No dije nada.

- ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de Seth?

- No, pero...

- Solo hace un día que no le ves y...

- Rosalie, Seth y yo no salimos juntos. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

- Pero...

- Solo nos divertíamos juntos.

- ¿Igual que estabas haciendo con ese Paul?

- Exacto.

- Renesmee, algún día tus jueguecitos te van a pasar factura. - dijo Rose, mirándome muy seriamente. Sabía que solo se preocupaba por mí, pero a veces se pasaba un poco.

Empezó a caminar por delante de nosotras y Alice vino dando saltitos hacia mí.

- Tienes suerte. - susurró en mi oido. - Paul no suele salir con nadie que no sea de su edad o mayor.

- ¿De verdad crees que quiere salir conmigo?

- Habeis estado más de media hora enrollándoos. Está más que claro que quiere algo contigo.

- Vaya... - llegamos a la residencia y fuimos hacia el ascensor. Rosalie subió por las escaleras. Tenía claustrofóbia.

- No juegues con él.

- Claro que no. Hablaré mañana con él. No quiero que haya malos entendidos.

- Bien. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Mejor que queden las cosas claras.

Salimos del ascensor y fuimos hacia nuestra habitación. Rosalie ya estaba en la cama, sin dejar de mirarme. Me quité la ropa, me puse el pijama y me tumbé en mi cama, aunque no me dormí. No podía. Las palabras de Rosalie seguían resonando en mi cabeza. "Algún día tus jueguecitos te van a pasar factura." No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Por eso tenía que hablar con Paul. Quería que tuviera claro que no estaba buscando tener una relación. En realidad, cuando me había estado enrollando con Paul, en algunos momentos, había estado pensando en Jacob.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - dijo Rosalie, tocando mi mano.

Yo dormía en la litera, en la cama de arriba, y tenía el brazo colgando, y no podía dejar de moverlo de un lado al otro. Rosalie cogió mi mano, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que yo seguía moviendo mi brazo.

- No. ¿Por qué no puedes dormir tú? - susurré. No quería despertar a Alice.

- Emmett y yo hemos estado hablando. - dijo, también entre susurros.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

- Nada. - mintió. - En realidad me ha pedido que me case con él.

- Y crees que, si os casais, uno de los dos perderá el trabajo.

- Si.

- Pues casaos aquí, en Florida, y no le digais nada a nadie.

- Eso es lo que me ha dicho Emmett.

- Y a ti no te parece bien por...

- No es que no me parezca bien. Me lo estoy pensando.

- Ah!

- ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir tú?

- Me gusta como llevo las cosas con los chicos, porque creo que tengo edad de disfrutar y de divertirme, pero me precupa que el chico, Paul en estos momentos, se confunda.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero es que, encima, hay un chico que me gusta.

- Y te preocupa que, si te lanzas, él te rechace por tu relación con Paul. O tienes miedo de tratarle de la misma forma que a los demás. O...

- Que él sea com yo y solo me considere un polvo. - dije, imaginándome a Jacob rechazándome. - ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto eso?

- ¿Por qué te has enrollado con Paul y no con Jacob?

- Porque me apetecía. - murmuré, claro que eso había sido antes de que Jacob apareciese.

- Tal vez no estés hecha para mantener una relación.

- Tal vez... Rose.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- Claro que no. Solo me preocupo.

- Rose.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque siga enrollándome con cualquiera.

- Por supuesto.

- Rose.

- ¿Si?

- Me gustaria que te casaras con Emmett. - lo estaba deseando. Sabía que ambos serían muy felices. Y yo solo quería la felicidad de mis amigos.

- Gracias. Yo también quiero casarme con él.

- Rose.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

- Hace quince minutos que lo espero.

Me bajé de la cama en silencio y me tumbé al lado de Rosalie, que me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos. Me dormí al momento, entre sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña. Cuanto echaba de menos aquellos tiempos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Rosalie fue quien nos despertó por la mañana. A pesar de que estudiábamos la misma carrera, la primera clase no la hacíamos juntas. Era una optativa. Rosalie estudiaba a Freu y yo a...

- Shakespeare! Pero vaya chorrada! - exclamó un chico que iba por delante de mí. Al momento reconocí su voz y me sonrojé un poco. Era Jacob. - ¿De que sirve un escritor para salvar a la gente?

- Tranquilo, tío. - dijo Paul, que iba a su lado.

Se pararon frente a la puerta de la clase y yo pasé por su lado. Paul me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Le sonreí y seguí con mi camino.

Entré en la clase y me senté en el asiento más alejado de la mesa del profesor. Aun faltaban diez minutos para que llegara el profesor, así que saqué mi libro de Romeo y Julieta de mi bolso y seguí leyendo por donde lo había dejado.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero no me molesté en mirar de quien se trataba. No guardé el libro hasta que no oí que el profesor entraba en el aula. Saqué mi cuaderno y un par de bolígrafos, uno negro y uno azul (soy un poco maniatica, lo se) y lo dejé todo bien colocado sobre mi mesa.

- Buenos días. - dijo el maestro. - Bienvenidos a mi clase de Shakespeare. Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán por qué los estudiantes de medicina tienen que venir a esta clase.

- Por supuesto. - dijo la voz del único chico que lograba ponerme nerviosa. Jacob estaba sentado a mi lado. - Me parece una estupidez.

- Señor Black, me parece que usted no es nadie para decir qué es o no es una estupidez.

- Ya, pero...

- Le ha tocado Shakespeare y va a estudiar Shakespeare.

- Lo se.

- Vamos a ver, señorita Hale. Usted conoce a Shakespeare. ¿Podría decirme cuales son las obras que ha leído?

- La verdad es que no muchas. - dije, empezando a sentirme bastante incómoda. Todos me estaban mirando.

- Cuando he entrado, la he visto leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

- Si. Pues... he leído Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Sueño de una noche de verano, Otelo, McBeth y el Rey Lear.

- Seis obras! - exclamó, asombrado. - ¿Y cual de ellas es su favorita?

- Ninguna en particular. Me gusta un poco de cada una.

- Eso está bien. - dijo, sonriendo. - Pues tiene suerte, porque empezaremos con Romeo y Julieta.

- Bien. - dije, en voz baja.

Nos fue pasando a todos unos cuadernos con las obras que íbamos a leer ese semestre.

- Señorita Hale. - dijo el maestro, sobresaltándome.

- Si! - exclamé, asustada.

- Recitenos algo de Romeo y Julieta.

- Yo? Ahora?

- Si. Usted. Ahora.

- Vale. Ejem. - miré a mi alrededor e intenté concentrarme. - ¡Que me aprisionen y me den la muerte si así lo quieres tú, yo estoy contento! ¡Diré que aquella lejanía gris no son los nuevos ojos de la aurora, sino la frente pálida de Cynthia, y que no son los trinos de la alondra los que pueblan la bóveda del cielo! Yo no quiero partir, quiero quedarme. Bienvenida la muerte, si Julieta lo quiere. Conversemos. No es de día.

- Vaya! - exclamó el profesor, despues de un incómodo momento de silencio. - No esperaba que me lo recitara de memória. - parecía asombrado. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todos nos estaban mirando. - Y tan de repente.

- Que vergüenza. - murmuré, tapándome la cara con las manos. Jacob reía a mi lado.

- Genial, Renesmee. - dijo el profesor.

- Nessie, por favor. - dije, clavando la vista en el cuaderno. - ¿Empezamos ya la clase?

El maestro sonrió y empezó con la clase.

Hablamos de Romeo y Julieta y de los demás personajes. No me hizo intervenir de nuevo, lo cual agradecí. No me sentía nada cómoda siendo el centro de atención, algo muy malo para mi futuro, y que, en teoría, iba a convertirme en reina.

- ¿Nessie?

- ¿Perdón? - dije, mirando a mi alrededor.

- La clase ya ha terminado. - dijo Jacob, que seguía sentado a mi lado.

- Ah! No me he enterado de nada.

- Pues has tomado apuntes de todo. - dijo, señalando mi cuaderno.

- Bueno... mmm... tengo que irme. - recogí mis cosas y me puse en pie. - Tengo clase.

- Si, yo también. ¿Vamos juntos?

- Vale.

Salimos juntos de la clase y recorrimos juntos los pasillos, en silencio en un principio.

- ¿De verdad crees que Shakespeare es estúpido? - dije, cuando salimos del edificio.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Si que lo has dicho.

- No. He dicho que es estúdpiod que un futuro médico estudie a Shakespeare.

- Ya... pues yo creo que nunca está de más conocer sus obras. No son simples poemas, son mucho más. - dije, al llegar al edificio de medicina. Entramos y continuamos andando. - Tienes que ver el mensaje.

- Pues yo no los entiendo.

- ¿Acaso te has leído alguno?

- En realidad no.

- Entonces no juzgues lo que no conoces. - dije, en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Te has enfadado porque no he leído ningún libro de Shakespeare?

- No. - mentí, aunque realmente no sabía porque me afectaba tanto. - Me parece de una incultura... - murmuré.

Bueno... no era por eso realmente por lo que me había enfadado.

- ¿Pero de qué vas?

- ¡¿Que de qué voy? - exclamé. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. - Eres tú el que juzga a los demás sin conocerles.

- ¿Como? ¿Que yo qué?

- Aparta. No quiero llegar tarde a clase. - le aparté y entré en el aula.

Fui a sentarme al lado de Rosalie, que me miró sorprendida. Gracias a Dios no me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba. Jacob no se sentó muy lejos de nosotras y notaba como no dejaba de mirarme, aunque parecía estar enfadado. Y no me extrañaba.

No sabía porque me había dado ese abarrunto. Que Jacob nunca hubiera leído ninguna obra no significaba que fuera un inculto. Es que me extrañaba que nunca hubiera leído nada de Shakespeare. "Tengo que disculparme lo antes posible."

Cuando salimos de esa clase, que había durado dos interminables horas, dejé atrás a Rosalie y fui corriendo tras Jacob, que iba hacia el comedor. No logré alcanzarlo, ya que alguien me cogió del brazo en cuanto iba a cruzar la puerta.

- Hola, preciosa. - dijo Paul, pegando mi espalda a la pared.

- Ho-hola Paul.

- ¿Te he asustado?

- Más bien me has sorprendido. - dije, cogiendo la mano con que acariciaba mi mejilla.

- ¿Vamos a comer?

- Vale.

Me cogió de la mano y entramos juntos en el comedor, atrayendo las miradas de todo el mundo. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas y Paul fue a pedir algo para comer, aunque volvió a los pocos segundos, y con las manos vacías.

- Ahora nos traerán nuestra comida. - dijo, sentándose frente a mí.

- Ah, bien.

- Nessie, hoy quería comer contigo porque me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor. - dijo, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. No dejaba de sonreirme. - ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece bien.

- La verdad es que nunca había conocido a una chica como tú.

- Vaya, gracias.

- La verdad es que, cuando me enrollo con una chica, acabamos la noche en mi dormitorio.

- Entiendo. Nunca has conocido a una chica con la que te has enrollado pero no has llegado a acostarte.

- Si. La verdad es que es eso. - dijo, clavando la vista en nuestras manos. - Quería ser sincero contigo desde el principio.

- Tranquilo. Nos parecemos más de lo que crees.

- Entonces...

- No. Lo siento. - dije, separando mi mano de la suya, en el momento en que dejaban la comida en la mesa.

- ¿Pero podremos enrollarnos de vez en cuando?

- Pero sin sexo. Joder! - exclamé cuando al camarero se le cayó un vaso, dejándome empapada de coca cola. - ¿Tú?

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**He vuelto.**

**Y he tardado, lo se, pero es que me ordenador se para cuando le da la gana. **

**Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**6.**

Me levanté de mi silla y fui casi corriendo al cuarto de baño. Tenía los vaqueros empapados. "Seguro que lo ha hecho expresamente, para vengarse de mí. Se ha pasado de la raya." Limpié la coca cola de mi pantalón con un poco de agua y jabón y volví al comedor, donde Paul estaba hablando con Jacob a un lado. Fui hacia ellos, aparté a Jacob y besé a Paul.

Como tenía los ojos abiertos, pude ver que Jacob no dejaba de mirarnos. Al cabo de unos segundos, nos lanzó una última mirada y se fue, lanzando una vayeta contra una de las paredes.

- Vaya, Nessie! - dijo Paul, besándome de nuevo. - ¿Donde se ha metido Jacob?

- Se ha largado.

- ¿Vamos a comer?

- Vayamos a mi habitación. Hablaremos con más tranquilidad. - le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hacia mi dormitorio, que estaba vacío.

Nos tumbamos en la cama de Rosalie, pero no me sentía cómoda y continuamos en el suelo, besándonos y acariciándonos. Paul se puso encima de mí, empezando a quitarse la camisa.

- Me cuesta creer que haya chicas a las que le guste divertirse sin comprometerse. - dijo, empezando a levantar mi camiseta.

- Pero nada de sexo. Ya lo sabes. - dije, sujetando sus manos, que empezaban a desabrochar mis vaqueros.

- Bueno...

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos varios minutos, hasta que volvió a intentar bajar mis pantalones.

- Paul, para.

- Venga, mujer...

- No.

- Vamos. Nos lo pasaremos en grande. - empezó a besarme, pero yo solo quería que me dejara en paz.

- He dicho que no! - me lo quité de encima de un empujón y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Me choqué contra un cuerpo, que me abrazó al momento.

- Tranquila, nena. Ya me ocupo yo de él. - Emmett besó mi pelo y me dejó entre kis cálidos brazos de un chico, que me cubrió con su chaqueta. Entonces me di cuenta de que iba en sujetador.

Emmett salió de la habitación, sujetando las manos de Paul a su espalda. Le había puesto la camiseta en la cabeza. Parecía más idiota de lo habitual.

- Conmigo no quieres follar pero con él si, no? - gritó, cuando Emmett le metió en el ascensor de un empujón.

- Llevala dentro, por favor. - dijo Emmett. - Voy a llevar a este a seguridad. Que se encarguen ellos de él.

Mi protector me cogió en brazos y llevó de nuevo a la habitación. Me tumbó en la cama de Rosalie y me cubrió con las sabanas. Cogí la almohada y me tapé la cara con ella. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara. "esto me pasa por idiota."

- ¿Nessie?

- Vete.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me da verguënza que me veas.

- Jacob, gracias por todo. Ya me ocupo yo.

- De acuerdo, señor McCarty. Adiós, Nessie.

Oí como la puerta se cerraba y Emmett me quitó la almohada de la cara.

- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

- Dame. - cogí la almohada de su mano y volví a cubrirme la cabeza. - Me siento tan estúpida...

- Lo has sido.

- No me lo reproches, por favor. - supliqué. Y yo nunca suplicaba. - Paul casi me... Jacob me odia y os he defraudado a Rose y a ti.

- Decha de culparte, nena. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

- ¿De paseo con un profesor? - dije, quitándome la almohada de encima. - Podrían pensar cosas raras.

- A ver este plan. Vamos al pueblo y nos tomamos un helado. Rosalie se quedará por aquí controlando a cierto energúmeno. - dijo, evitando decir el nombre de Paul. - ¿Que te parece?

- Es una idea genial.

- Venga, Vístete. Nos encontraremos en el parque que hay a cinco minutos de aquí. - me dio un beso en la frente, como hacía siempre, y salió de la habitación.

Me cambié de pantalones, me puse una camiseta ancha que me había regalado Seth por mi cumpleaños, cogí mi bolso y salí de la habitación. Salí del edificio y vi a Jacob, que estaba en la salida, al lado de un coche. Fui corriendo hacia él y sujeté la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

- Jacob.

- ¿Que?

- Lo siento mucho y... gracias. - dije, a pesar de que no me estaba mirando, sino que miraba a la chica que estaba al volante. - Gracias por todo.

- Ya...

- Espero que podamos ser amigos.

- ¿Amiga de alguien que no tiene cultura?

- Yo...

- Perdona Nessie, pero Leah y yo tenemos que irnos. - cerró la puerta del coche y bajó un poco la ventanilla, aunque no mucho. - ¿Nos vemos el lunes en clase?

- De acuerdo. Pasadlo bien.

Observé como el coche se marchaba y, cuando al fin logré moverme, fui hacia el lugar en el que me esperaba Emmett. Cuando me vio llegar, con lágrimas en los ojos, besó mi frente y nos abrazamos, caminando hacia una heladería cercana. Cogimos nuestros helados y fuimos dando un paseo hacia la playa, donde nos sentamos, observando el mar.

- ¿Que está pasando, princesa?

- Nada.

- Te enrollas con Paul, pero te preocupa que Black te odie.

- Soy idiota, así de simple.

- No. Nada en simple. - dije, pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros. - ¿Te cuento mi teoría?

- Bueno...

- Te has enamorado, algo que nunca te había sucedido, e intentas alejarle de tí, porque tienes miedo de hacerle daño. - me estrechó contra su cuerpo y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Pero al mismo tiempo quieres estar a su lado.

- Le conocí hace solo dos días. - murmuré. "¿Como puedo haberme enamorado de él en dos días? Si casi ni hemos hablado."

- Y?

- Que no puede ser amor.

- ¿A que ahora mismo estás pensando en él?

- No. - mentí, comiéndome mi helado.

- Embustera. - cogió mi helado y comió un poco. Él ya se había terminado el suyo hacía rato.

- ¿Que puedo hacer, Emmett?

- Empieza por tratarle bien y... no se... Ayúdale en algo.

- Bueno... yo se mucho de Shakespeare y él nunca le ha leído. Podría ofrecerme para ayudarle.

- Es una gran idea.

- Emmett.

- Si?

- ¿Vas a casarte con Rose?

- En cuanto ella acepte.

- Tiene miedo.

- Yo también tengo miedo.

- Llevas años saliendo y ello nunca ha interferido en vuestro trabajo. Que os caseis no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? - dije, mirándole. Estaba muy serio.

- Claro que no.

- Entonces creo que deberíais casaros.

- Yo lo estoy deseando.

- Y Rosie también. Te lo aseguro.

- Eres muy amable, princesa.

- Es un talento natural. - dije, sonriendo.

En cuanto me terminé el helado, Emmett hizo que me tumbara en el suelo y empezó a hacerme cosquillas por la tripa. Emmett siempre sabía como hacerme reir, por más deprimida que estuviera.

- Te quiero mucho. - dijo, besando mi frente. - Eres como la hija que nunca he tenido.

- Aun puedes tener hijos.

- No los necesito para ser feliz. Con estar con mi Rose y contigo me basta.

Emmett sonrió, aunque sabía perfectamente que sí quería tener un hijo, porque ambos sabíamos que Rosalie anhelaba tener un hijo. Era su sueño. Ser madre junto al hombre que amaba, y ese hombre era Emmett. Además, tenían treinta y siete años. Les había llegado la hora.

- Emmett.

- Si?

- Rosalie me va a dejar, verdad? - dije, abrazándome a su cintura.

- Princesa...

- Quiere tener un bebé y no puede pasar toda la vida cuidando de mí.

- Tu no necesitas que nadie te cuide. Ya eres mayor.

- A lo mejor es que soy demasiado dependiente.

- Un poquito. - pellizcó mi mejilla y se puso en pie. - Vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta que nos acercamos a la universidad, que cada uno se fue por un lado. Alice vino corriendo hacia mí en cuanto puse un pie en el campus.

- ¿Como estás? ¿Donde estabas? ¿Estás bien? - se separó de mí, excaminándome de arriba a bajo.

- Estoy muy bien, Alice. ¿Que te pasa? - estaba de lo más rara. - Te noto nerviosa.

- Me he enterado de que Paul ha intentado... de que él...

- Pero no lo ha hecho, vale? - puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se quedara quieta. - Estoy bien. Jacob y el señor McCarty se ocurparon de él.

- Yo creía que le gustabas.

- Así es.

- Que quería salir contigo.

- Lo que quería era quitarme las bragas. - dije, sonriendo con tristeza.

- Bueno, Jasper ha podido hablar con él y dice que está muy arrepentido.

- ¿Y tú le crees? - pregunté, incrédula.

- No. Esta noche encontrará a otra que pueda tirarse.

- Lo siento por esa chica. - Alice me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el edificio de la residencia. - ¿No te vas de fin de semana?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- No tengo a donde ir. Vengo de Europa.

- Uau! Creo que deberíamos tener una buena charla. Para empezar a conocernos mejor. - abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba Rosalie, sentada frente a mi portatil.

Y así fue como pasamos ese fin de semana. Alice nos contó que era de Nueva York y que había decidido ir a Florida porque le había ofrecido una beca de natación. Era de las mejores del país.

Yo le conté, un poco por encima, como era mi vida. Omitiendo que mis padres eran los reyes y yo la princesa de un pequeño país eurpeo. Simplemente, le dije que eramos ricos.

El lunes por la mañana me encontré con Jacob en el laboratorio, la clase que nos daba Emmett.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa. Sobretodo porque, tanto Rose como Alice, intentaban mantenerme ocupada todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, mis dos mejores amigas estaban intentado convencerme para que fueramos de fiesta y, por primera vez en la vida, no me apetecía salir.

- Vamos, Ness. Hace un mes que no sales. - dijo Alice, subiendo a mi cama. - Es hora de que te de el aire.

- No me apetece.

- Haz el favor de bajar de esa cama ahora mismo. - dijo Rosalie, que estaba buscando algo de ropa para mí. - Ahora mismo. - repitió.

Alice se bajó de mi cama y yo la seguí a los pocos segundos. Me puse el vestido que me daba Rosalie y me dejé maquillar un poco por Alice. Cuando las tres estuvimos listas, salimos de la habitación cogidas de la mano.

Llegamos a la fiesta que daban en una de las hermandades de chicas más famosa del campus y cada una nos fuimos por nuestro lado, aunque sabía que Rosalie estaría vigilando. Fui hacia la mesa de las bebidas, cogí una botella de vodka y salí al jardín, donde no había nadie. Me senté en un banco de madrea y empecé a beber.

- No es bueno emborracharse sola. - dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- No me apetece estar con gente. - dije, bebiendo un largo trago.

- ¿Y por qué has venido a la fiesta?

- Me han obligado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Haz lo que quieras. El banco no es mío.

En cuanto se sentó a mi lado, Jacob cogió la botella de mi mano, bebió un trago y la dejó en el suelo.

- Dame la botella.

- No. Quiero hablar contigo mientras estés sobría.

- Llevo un mes intentando hablar contigo y no me has hecho ningún caso. Estás enfadado conmigo.

- Yo nunca he estado enfadado. - dijo, provocando que le mirara por primera vez desde que se había sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Ah no? Te llamé...

- Lo se. Y me dolió que me juzgaras por ese pequeño detalle de no saber nada de Shakespeare, no lo voy a negar, pero no estoy enfadado. Es que he estado... ocupado, todo este tiempo. - dijo, apartando la mirada.

- Ya... ¿de que querías hablar?

- Vale. No voy a andarme por las ramas. No se me da nada bien Shakespeare, sin embargo, tu eres toda una experta.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?

- Si.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Lo que quieras.

- Un trabajo. - me estaba quedando sin dinero y mi madre se negaba a pagarme mis caprichos.

- ¿Tú? ¿En la cafetería? No te veo haciendo un trabajo así.

- Tú no me conoces. No sabes que clase de trabajos he hecho. - "ninguno"

- Es cierto, perdona. Haré lo que pueda.

- Y ahora, hazme el favor de devolverme la botella. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

- No creo que debas seguir viviendo.

- Tú no eres mi padre. - me puse en pie para coger la botella del suelo, pero Jacob me cogió del brazo y me caí encima de él.

- No. Soy el que te va a llevar a tu habitación. - se puso en pie, conmigo en sus brazos, y empezó a caminar.

Al principio me resistí, pero no me sentía con fuerzas y me rendí. Me abracé a su cuello y me dejé llevar, hipnotizada por sus ojos y sus labios, lo que más ansiaba y no me atrevía a provar. No quería ser rechazada por el único chico del que me había enamorado.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, le di mi llace y abrió la puerta. Como la vez anterior, me dejó sobre la cama de Rosalie y me tapó con las sábanas. Se arrodilló a mi lado y me apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Lamento mucho lo que Paul intentó hacerte. - dijo, sin moverse de mi lado.

- Ya me lo advirtió Rosalie, pero yo seguí tentando a mi suerte. - me tumbé de lado y Jacob subió la sábana para taparme el hombro.

- Nada justifica lo que hizo.

- Ya... ¿eres tan bueno conmigo porque quieres que te ayude con el trabajo de Romeo y Julieta?

- En parte. - dijo, sonriendo. - No. No es por eso. Es que no puedo evitarlo.

- Gracias.

- Mañana hablaré con mi jefe.

- No hace falta. Te ayudaré igualmente.

- Como quieras. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Puedes ir a avisar a mi prima de que ya estoy aquí? No quiero que se preocupe.

- Claro que si. - besó mi frente y se puso en pie. - Descansa, Nessie.

Cerré lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como empezaba a adormilarme. La verdad es que no aguantaba nada biene el alcohol.

Sentí de nuevo los labios de Jacob, esta vez sobre mi mejilla, y se marchó. No pude evitar sonreír. Era muy feliz sabiendo que Jacob no estaba enfadado conmigo. Y me había besado. Dos veces! aunque no en los labios, pero no me importaba. Un beso era un beso. Bueno, dos..

_- Mírala. Se ha dormido sonriendo. - dijo Emmett, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con Rosalie. Podía oler su colonia._

_- Eso es porque ha estado hablando con Jacob. Él es quien la ha traído y vino a avisarme._

_- Puede que ahora las cosas le empiecen a ir bien._

_- Oye, Emmett. He estado pensando._

_- ¿Puedo saber en qué, cariño?_

_- Quiero tener un bebé. Bueno, que tengamos un bebé._

_- Te noto preocupada._

_- Es que ya soy mayor, y si no me doy prisa..._

_- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?_

_- Tendré que dejar el trabajo, aunque antes de venir hablé con el rey Edward._

_- ¿Y que te dijo?_

_- Podré terminar la carrera y convertirme en el médico de la casa real. - Sentí como acariciaba mi mejilla y me tapó mejor. - Nunca podría apartarme de mi niña._

_- ¿Le has contado al rey Edward lo nuestro?_

_- No. Solo se lo comenté, en el hipotético caso de que me quedara embarazada. Buenas noches, princesa. - besó mi mejilla y se alejó de mí._

Rosalie y Emmmet se despidieron dándose un largo beso. Lo se porque abrí un poco un ojo y les vi.

Me sentía muy culpable por haberles escuchado a escondidas, pero había sido la única forma de saber lo que sentían realmente.

Rosalie se subió a mi cama y se durmió al momento, porque empezó a roncar.

Tenía que hacer algo para que ambos cumplieran sus sueños y fueran completamente felices. Iba a montarles una boda por todo lo alto, aunque necesitaba un complice.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola de nuevo.**

**¿que os ha parecido el capitulo? Han pasado muchas cosas.**

**Opiniones, plis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**7.**

Esa mañana, en cuanto me desperté, me vestí con la ropa más formal que tenía y fui directa hacia la cafetería. Aun no habían abierto, pero el dueño ya estaba allí. Llamé a la puerta y vino a abrirme.

- ¿El seños Ateara?

- Si.

- Me llamo Nessie Hale. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano, que estrechó al momento.

- Si. Jacob me ha dicho algo. - dijo, señalando hacia dentro. Jacob estaba limpiando las mesas.

- ¿Le ha dicho que no me contrate, verdad?

- Bueno, me ha comentado que ibas a venir.

- Lo que yo decía. - dije, mirando hacia dentro. - Bueno, solo quería decirle, en persona, que si necesita a alguien, para cualquier tipo de trabajo, que puede llamarme cuando quiera. - dije, dándole mi número de teléfono. - Aunque sea para limpiar. No soy escrupulosa.

- Pasa. - me abrió la puerta y entré.

Me llevó directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, me dio una bata de trabajo y un cubo con todo lo que necesitaba. Estaba claro que me iba a tocar limpiar los retretes. Me daba un poco de asco, pero me estaban dando una oportunidad y no podía desaprobecharla.

- ¿Cuando haya terminado de limpiar los baños que tengo que hacer? dije, recogiéndome el pelo en un moño.

- Me vienes a buscar.

- Muy bien. - Me puse los guantes de latex y entré en los baños.

Estaba claro que me había dado la peor tarea para que yo rechazara el trabajo, pero eso no iba a suceder. Si otros podían hacerlo, yo también. Hice tripas corazón y empecé con lo más difícil. Los retretes.

- It's my life, its now or never... - empecé a cantar. Cantar era lo que más me relajaba.

Terminé de limpiar en apenas cuarenta minutos. Me quité los guantes y me labé las manos. Dejé todas las cosas en el cubo y volví a la cafetería. Aun estaba vacía.

- Señor Ateara. - dije, acercándome a él y a Jacob, que estaban desayunando juntos. - Ya he terminado con los baños.

- ¿Con los dos?

- Si.

- Voy a ver. Mientras, ponte a preparar los bocadillos. Que Jacob te enseñe. - dijo, echando a andar hacia los baños.

- ¿Vamos? - dije yo, empezando a caminar hacia la zona de los embutidos.

Jacob terminó de desayunar y vino hacia mí. Me quité la bata y me puse un delantal como el que llevaba él.

- Casi lo consigues. - dije cuando me estaba enseñando a cortar el embutido con la máquina.

- No es por nada, pero ya tengo suficiente trabajo como para andar vigilando y enseñando a otra persona. - me dió la espalda y fue cortando el pan.

- Yo no he venido para eso. He venido para conseguir yo sola el trabajo. - cogí el embutido que había cortado y me puse a su lado. - Lo necesito.

- Eres rica.

- Mis padres lo son.

- Es lo mismo.

- Mi madre me ha cerrado el grifo.

- Tú nunca has trabajado.

- Ahora lo estoy haciendo.

- Y nada mal. - dijo Ateara, apareciendo a nuestro lado. - Nunca he visto los baños tan limpios. El trabajo es tuyo.

- Gracias. - dije, sonriendo, golpeando a Jacob con el codo. - Es muy amable de su parte.

- Tú sigue con eso, Nessie. Jacob, ponte en la barra. Voy a abrir ya.

La mañana fue de lo más entretenida. Me extrañaba que hubiera tanta gente por el campus un sábado por la mañana. Iba un poco perdida, pero Jacob aparecía a mi lado y me ayudaba, aunque no me dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana.

Nunca en mi vida había trabajado y, cuando dieron las dos del mediodía, ya estaba echa polvo. Cuando salí de la cafetería, me quitó los zapatos y fui caminando descalza por el campus. "Solo a mí se me ocurre llevar tacones. Mañana me pongo unas deportivas."

No llegué a ir a la residéncia. Me dejé caer en el suelo, a la sombra de un enorme árbol y me quedé tumbada. Cerré los ojos, pero aun así supe que alguien se había tumbado a mi lado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Gracias.

- Y no te has quejado de nada de lo que te han mandado.

- ¿Quejarme? ¿En mi primer día? Ni hablar!

- Oye, entiendo que te hayas enfadado conmigo, pero...

- No me he enfadado. - me tumbé de lado y me fijé en que él estaba tumbado de igaul manera, mirándome. - Entiendo que vamos juntos a clase, ahora vamos a hacer clases particulares de Shakespeare... es agotador tenerme todo el día encima, pero no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gustas. ¿Es que no se me nota?

- Quería creer que me lo estaba imaginando.

- Pues no te lo estás imaginando. - me senté en el suelo y dejé los zapatos a mi lado. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte con Shakespeare? - dije, intentando cambiar de tema. Aun no me creía que acabara de declararme a Jacob.

- Es que leo dos líneas y ya no se que he leído en la primera. - dijo, sentándose él también. - Tienen un hablar muy complicado.

- Bueno, hay que leer centrándose en cada palabra. A mí también me costó un poco al principio. - cogí mi bolso y saqué mi libro de Romeo y Julieta.

- ¿Cuando leíste por primera vez ese libro? - dijo, cogiendo el libro de mi mano.

- Me lo regalaron cuando cumplí los siete. - murmuré.

- Uau! ¿Y te lo sigues leyendo? Pero si te lo sabes de memória!

- Pero cuando lo leo de nuevo, me meto mejor en la historia y entiendo mucho mejor las palabras.

- Me gustaría tener esa facilidad. - Abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

- ¿Cuando es el trabajo? Ya ni me acuerdo.

- En un mes.

- Podríamos quedar algunas tardes, después del trabajo. Para hacer la colada, por ejemplo. Aprobecharemos ese momento para estudiar. - "Por favor, que le guste la idea."

- Me parece perfecto.

- Genial.

"Yuppi!"

- ¿Que planes tienes para esta noche?

"¿Me está diciendo lo que creo que me está diciendo?"

- Pensaba estudiar un poco e irme a dormir temprano. - dije, cogiendo el libro.

- ¿No vas a salir? - preguntó. Parecía sorprendido.

- Ya no me gusta salir de fiesta.

- Lo que quieres decir es que no quieres correr el riesgo de encontrarte con Paul.

Estiró su brazo y me cogió de la mano, empezando a acariciarla. Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. El sentirle tan cerca me ponía muy nerviosa.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme. - me solté de su mano y me levanté del suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- A las cinco iré a hacer la colada.

En cuanto dije eso, eché a correr con los zapatos en la mano, esperando que Jacob hubiera entendido mis palabras. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me encontré con que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. En el pomo de la puerta había una corbata.

- ¿Que narices significa esto? - "Parece una de las locas ideas de Emmett."

- Vaya! Están ocupados, eh?

Me volví y me encontré con un chico alto, moreno, de ojos oscuros. Me sonaba mucho su cara, pero no alcanzaba a saber de qué.

- ¿Eso es lo que significa?

- Si. Hay una pareja dentro.

- Ah!

Apoyé la espalda en la pared que había frente a la puerta y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, sentándome. El chico hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- ¿Nos conocemos? Estudio literatura. Vamos juntos a clase de Shakespeare.

- Ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara.

- Quien crees que puede estar... - no terminó la frase, pero miró de reojo la puerta y supe a lo que se refería.

- Supongo que mi amiga Alice.

- ¿Esa Alice? - miró hacia el final del pasillo, señalando a Alice, que venía de la mano de su novio Jasper.

"Entonces... ¿Emmett y Rosalie? Emmett se está arriesgando a que le pillen saliendo de la habitación de una alumna. ¿Es que ha perdido el juicio?"

- ¿Que pasa, Nessie?

- Pensaba que estabais en la habitación. - dije, poniéndome en pie, con la ayuda de Jared. Me puse los zapatos y cogí mi bolso.

- No.

- Ya lo veo.

- Nuestra Rose ha triumfado! - canturreó, sonriendo.

- Alice, ¿Tienes el portátil aquí fuera?

- Si. - Abrió su enorme bolso y me lo dio. - Ten.

- Voy a conectarme un momento. Solo quiero mandar un e-mail.

- Vale.

Alice sujetó el ordenador mientras yo tecleaba todo lo deprisa que podía. Le envié un e-mail a Seth, contándole lo de Rose y Emmett y le pedí que me llamara en cuanto tubiera tiempo. Quería llamarle yo no sabía que hora podía ser en París, donde él estaba estudiando.

- Gracias, Alice.

- De nada.

- Bueno, ¿que hora es ya?

- Casi las cuatro.

- En una hora tengo que estar en la lavandería y necesito coger mi ropa.

- ¿Tú? ¿Lavar ropa? Ja, ja. - Alice se abrazó a Jasper. Se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara. - Pero si siempre te hace la colada Rosalie.

- Calla! . me quejé, poniéndome como un tomate. - Ahora me la hago yo. - Me volví hacia la puerta y empecé a golpearla con los puños. - Rosalie! Tengo que entrar! Ya follareis en otro momento!

Se oyeron unos golpes dentro de la habitación y, al momento, Rosalie abrió la puerta.

- ¿Quien ha puesto esto aquí? - dijo, cogiendo la corbata de un tirón. - ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Puedo entrar? - dije, mirando por encima de su hombro, intentando ver a Emmett.

- Claro.

Entré en la habitación y, después de cambiarme los zapatos, metí toda mi ropa sucia en una bolsa de deporte.

- ¿Donde se ha escondido Emmett?

- No se de que me hablas. - disimuló, dándose la vuelta para que no le viera la cara, pero a mi no me engañaba. - Solo me estaba dando una ducha.

- Ya... Con el pelo seco.

Miró hacia la cama y supe que estaba escondido debajo.

- ¿Está desnudo?

No dijo nada, pero por su mirada supe que si lo estaba.

- Voy a lavar mi ropa. Volveré... bueno. Cuando termine.

- ¿Tú? ¿Lavar la ropa? Que chiste más bueno. - dijo Emmett.

Me tiré en la cama de un salto y Emmett se quejó, que era lo que yo pretendía. No dejé de botar hasta que no dejó de reírse.

- Perdona. - dijo al fin. - Lavarás la ropa muy bien.

- Gracias. Tápate.

Me tumbé boca a bajo en la cama y asomé la cabeza, mirando a Emmett, que se tapaba la entrepierna con las manos.

- Hola. - dijo, nervioso.

- Em, ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto?

- ¿A qué?

- A que te pillen aquí.

- Estoy enamorado. - dijo, sonriendo, como si ello fuera razón suficiente. Para mí lo era, pero para el decano no lo sería si los pillaban.

- Ojalá encontrara un chico como tú.

- No puedes. Cuando me crearon rompieron el molde.

- Pues muy parecido a ti. Bueno, me voy.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi bolsa y salí de la habitación.

Jared aun seguía allí e insistió en acompañarme. Fuimos hablando durante todo el camino a la lavandería. Me contó que tenía veinticuatro años y que literatura era su segunda carrera. Vivía en Washington pero que se había decidido a ir a Florida para "cuidar" a su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Y quien es tu hermano?

Llegamos a la lavandería y señaló hacia dentro. Me quedé paralizada al ver a quien estaba señalando. Terminé entrando en la lavandería y fui hacia Jacob, que estaba leyendo una rebista al lado de una de las labadoras.

- Has llegado pronto. - dije, dejando mi bolsa en el suelo.

- Y tú. Son las cuatro y media.

- Jacob, yo...

- Te enseñaré a poner la labadora. - se puso en pie y fuimos hacia una labadora vacía.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Jared? - dije, mientras me explicaba los pasos que debía seguir.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Le acabo de conocer.

- Ah.

- Él también va a Shakespeare. ¿Como es que no le has pedido ayuda a él?

No dijo nada. Terminó de poner la labadora y fue hacia su mochila, de la que sacó un libro.

- ¿Empezamos?

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Por fin pude escribir el capítulo sin que se me parara el pc.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: opiniones. opiniones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**8.**

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, Jacob y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Íbamos juntos a clase, con Rosalie en muchas ocasiones. Nos sentábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, trabajábamos juntos, íbamos juntos a hacer la colada y a estudiar y, por la noche, me acompañaba a mi residéncia.

- En dos semanas son las vacaciones de pascua. - dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta.

- Si. Lo se. Jared me ha invitado a ir con él a su apartamento de Seattle.

- ¿Como? - parecía sorprendido. - ¿Cuando te lo ha dicho?

- Esta mañana.

- Ah.

- Pero le he dicho que ya tenía planes. - dije. Lo que pasaba es que ni Emmett no Rosalie me hubieran dejado ir. Estaba destinada a pasarme esas dos semanas en la universidad con mis dos guardaespaldas.

- Ah. - Bajó la vista al suelo. Parecía decepcionado por algo.

- ¿Por qué me lo decías?

- Yo... Bueno... Había pensado que...

- Dime.

- Quería preguntarte si querías venir conmigo a pasar las vacaciones a casa.

- ¿En serio? - exclamé, emocionada. Me moría de ganas.

- Bueno, es que pensaba que te ibas a quedar en la universidad. - murmuró. Seguía mirando al suelo, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante.

- Y así es.

- Pero has dicho que ya tenías planes.

- Jared me cae muy bien, pero no quiero pasarme dos semanas a solas con él.

Levantó la vista y me miró fijamente con sus brillantes y grandes ojos.

- Entonces... ¿quieres venir conmigo a mi casa? Ya sabes, para cambiar un poco de aires. Rosalie también puede venir.

- Ni de coña. - exclamé.

Jacob se puso a reír y miró hacia arriba. Miré yo también. Rosalie estaba asomada a la ventana.

- Me gustaría mucho acompañarte. - cogí su mano y besé el dorso.

Jacob sabía perfectamente, más que nada porque yo misma se lo había dicho, que me gustaba y aun se ruborizaba cuando se lo demostraba. Ese día, por primera vez, no apartó su mano y él también besó el dorso de mi mano. "Ojala esto signifique algo. Porque cada día que pasa le quiero más."

- Entonces llamaré a mis padres para que no se sorprendan cuando aparezcamos. - soltó mi mano y me abrió la puerta. - ¿Tu prima te dejará venir?

- Claro que si.

.-.-.-.

- Claro que no vs a ir!

Me senté en mi cama y empecé a quitarme la ropa.

- Rosalie, por favor.

- No!

- No va a pasar nada.

- No es por eso.

- ¿Es que no te fías de mí?

- De ti si.

- Rosalie. Jacob y yo solo somos amigos. Además, yo no le gusto. - dije, bajandola voz. Me dolía pensar en ello. - Solo me ha invitado porque no quiere que me quede aquí. Además, a ti también te ha invitado.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó, sorprendida.

- Si, pero no vas a venir.

- ¿Como dices?

- Rosalie. - bajé de la cama de un salto y fui hacia ella. La tomé de ambas manos y besé el dorso. - No va a pasar nada. Al fin tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar de la "adolescencia." - dije, haciendo comillas al decir la última palabra. - Y tú vas a aprobechar estas dos semanas para estar con Emmett. Céntrate en hacer todo lo posible para quedarte embarazada.

- ¿Como dices?

- Se que quieres tener un bebé. Te lo mereces.

- No quiero que pienses que quiero abandonarte. - dijo. Miré su rostro y vi como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- Nunca he pensado eso. Además, lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz.

- Gracias.

- ¿Voy a poder ir con Jacob?

- Por mi si, per ve con mucho cuidado.

- Jacob es un buen chico. - dije, abrazando a Rosalie.

- Pero es un hombre.

No dije nada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Nos tumbamos juntas en su cama y nos dormimos abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano y fui directamente al trabajo. Hacía dos noches que había hablado con Seth. Me había dicho que tenía una gran idea para la boda sorpresa que les íbamos a preparar a Rosalie y Emmett. La verdad es que le había echado mucho de menos. Sobre todo al principio de estar en Florida, pero durante las últimas semanas, apenas había pensado en él. Ya solo podía pensar en Jacob.

- Llegas pronto. - dijo Jacob, abriéndome la puerta.

- No podía dormir.

- Mira que han puesto en el tablero de anuncios. - dijo, mientras íbamos hacia allí.

Era una nota informativa para los alumnos de la clase de Shakespeare. Decía que se retrasaba el trabajo otro mes.

- ¿Y nos los dicen ahora? - exclamé. - Después de todo lo que hemos trabajado.

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No. Claro que no. Pero podríamos habérnoslo tomado con más calma y hacer más cosas a parte de estudiar. - dije al ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Bueno, am... deberíamos comenzar a preparar las mesas.

- Si.

- ¿Hablaste con Rosalie? - dijo, cuando comenzamos a preparar los bocadillos. - ¿Te deja venir?

- Si.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó, sorprendido. Su tono daba a entender que había dado por hecho que no me iba a dejar ir. - Pero eso es estupendo.

- ¿Lo es?

- Claro que si.

- Es que... por tu tono de voz... parecía que quisieras que Rosalie no me dejara.

- No digas tonterías, Nessie.

- Perdona. Yo... no se... - me sentía estúpida. Muy estúpida. - Voy a revisar que los baños esten limpios.

Fui a lavarme las manos, que olían a queso, y fui a toda prisa hacia los lavabos. Jacob no vino a buscarme. Por un lado, quería que viniera a buscarme pero, por otro lado, quería estar a solas. Por algo me había marchado corriendo de su lado.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar al poco rato de estar yo en los baños y, como llevaba los guantes puestos, puse el manos libres.

_- Hola preciosa!_

- Hola Seth.

_- ¿Como va todo?_

- Bien. Aquí estoy, trabajando.

_- ¿Como va eso de trabajar?_

- Muy bien. ¿Como te va a ti por París?

_- Bien también. Volveré en un mes. Echo de menos tenerte a mi lado._

- ¿A tu lado o encima de ti?

_- Ambas._

- Yo también te echo de menos. - era cierto, aunque ya no por el mismo motivo que él. Ya no echaba de menos acostarme con él. Solo quería hacer el amor con una persona.

_- Pero no como yo._

- ¿A que te refieres?

_- Ya se que nunca has estado enamorada de mi pero..._

- Ya. No sigas. Tengo que colgar.

- _¿Por qué?_

- Porque tengo puesto el manos libres y...

_- ¿Hay alguien más ahí? ¿Es que ya te estás follando a otro?_

_- _No! - exclamé y un golpe se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

_- ¿Entonces?_

- Además. Si lo hiciera, ¿A ti que te importa? Soy libre de acostarme con quien me de la gana. - me quité los guantes y colgué. Salí del cuarto de baño, pero no vi a nadie, aunque si que vi que Jacob ya había abierto.

.-.-.-.-.

Otro día agotador, y fue peor porque Jacob ni siquiera me miraba. Y encima no encontraba mi móvil. La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando había hablado con Seht, pero cuando había vuelto a buscarlo, ya no estaba.

Como cada día, Jacob me esperó en la puerta y nos marchamos juntos a comer al restaurante mexicano que había al otro lado del campus. A diferencia de los otros días, Jacob no abrió la boca. Ni para quejarse de la pelea que montaron dos chicas por Paul.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dije, cuando nos sirvieron la comida. Ya no podía más con tanto silencio.

- No.

- Ya... - no fue nada convincente, pero no supe que decir. - Bueno... ¿como han reaccionado tus padres cuando les has dicho que voy a ir contigo?

- Bien. Tienen ganas de conocerte.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? A parte de Jared, digo.

- Dos hermanas.

- Jacob, no quiero ser pesada pero, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - estiré el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomé la mano que tenía ahí, jugando con su servilleta.

- Algo sin importancia. Oye, Ness, estas dos siguientes semanas no vamos a vernos mucho. Justo antes de las vacaciones tengo un examen de una optativa y voy a estudiar por las tardes con Victoria.

- Ah. - dije soltando su mano. Victoria siempre estaba intentado ligar con Jacob y estaba segura de que iba a aprobechar esas tardes para intentar tirárselo. - Bueno, vale. Espero que te vaya bien el estudio.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. He quedado con Alice y otros compañeros para estudiar química. El señor McCarty nos dará un repaso. - mentí.

Me terminé la comida, dejé dinero encima de la mesa y me fui. No soportaba estar más tiempo ahí, con Jacob, imanginándole enrollándose con la guarra de Victoria.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: Aquí os dejo la dirección del blog que he creado, poniéndo imágenes de las hitorias que tengo escritas. Podéis pedirme imágenes de lo que sea. Ropa que llevan los protas, paisajes de los lugares que describo... lo que sea. **

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

9.

El coche avanzaba a toda velocidad por las desiertas carreteras del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Estábamos llegando al pueblo en el que se había criado Jacob, que en esos momentos estaba durmiendo en el asiento trasero de su Ford. Iba siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS, hasta que llegué a una carretera, al lado de un bosque. No sabía por donde debía entrar. No había ningún camino ni carretera.

Me bajé del coche y me adentré un poco en el bosque. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan precioso. Arboles, animalitos, el sonido del mar chocar contra las rocas.

- Uau!

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Jacob, que bostezaba y se limpiaba las legañas con los dedos.

- Ahora iba a hacerlo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- Me encanta. Es todo muy tranquilo y hermoso. ¿Eso que oigo es el mar?

- Si, pero no podemos bañarnos. Hace bastante frio.

- Ya...

- Va. Volvamos al coche. - Jacob rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y fuimos de vuelta al coche.

Desde hacía un par de días, Jacob se había vuelto muy atento y cariñoso conmigo, aunque entre nosotros seguía habiendo solamente una bonita amistad. Me conformaba, aunque no perdía la esperanza. Yo siempre luchaba por lo que quería y le quería a él.

Se puso al volante del coche y fuimos a través del bosque hacia una hermosa casita roja. Jacob cogió su maleta y la mia y fuimos hacia la casa, aunque no llegamos a entrar en ella. Tres chicas y un hombre salieron corriendo de la casa y fueron a abrazar a Jacob.

Me quedé a un lado, mirándoles. Me fijé bien en todos y vi que dos de las chicas eran más jóvenes que la tercera, que no soltaba a Jacob. Ella debía de ser su madre. El hombre, que no debía tener más de cuarenta años, como mi padre, se acercó a mí.

- Bienvenida, muchacha.

- Gracias. Estoy encantada de estar aquí. señor Black.

- Vamos a dentro. Mi mujer va a tardar un rato en soltar a Jacob. - me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. - Y llámame Billy, por favor.

Me llevó al salón y me preparó un café. Me estaba bebiendo la segunda taza cuando la señora Black entró en la casa y se sentó a mi lado.

- Perdona que no te haya saludado antes. - dijo, ruborizándose. - Soy Sarah, la madre de Jacob.

- Encantada, señora Black.

- Sarah, por favor.

- De acuerdo, Sarah.

- Cuanto me alegro de que Jacob haya encontrado al fin a una buena chica.

- ¿Como dices? - exclamé, mirando hacia la puerta. Jacob acababa de entrar abrazado a sus hermanas.

- ¿Eres la novia de nuestro Jake? - dijo una de ellas.

- No! - exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo. "Ya me gustaría a mí."

- Nessie vive en Europa y no me parecía bien que se pasara casi dos semanas en la universidad. - dijo Jacob. - Somos buenos amigos.

- Ya... - dijeron todos. Ninguno de ellos nos creía.

- Vamos. Te enseñaré tu habitación. - dijo Jacob.

Jacob me llevó hacia un dormitorio, claramente de chico. Debía de ser su habitación.

- Bonita habitación. - dije, sentándome en la cama.

- No me había dado cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos esta casa.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo. - cogí un cogín de los que había encima de la cama y me abracé a él. - Echo mucho de menos mi casa, a mi familia...

- ¿Y a tu novio?

Me sorprendió su pregunta. ¿De donde había sacado tal idea?

- Yo no tengo novio. nunca he tenido.

- ¿Y el chico con el que hablabas hace dos semanas por teléfono?

- ¿Como dices? - exclamé, poniéndome en pie. - ¿Me has estado espiando?

- Os oí por casualidad. - dijo, dándome la espalda, metiendo las maletas en su armario.

- Él... Él no es mi novio. Solo es un amigo.

- ¿Sueles acostarte con tus amigos?

- A veces si. - dije en un susurro.

- Ya...

- Yo... bueno... ¿donde voy a dormir?

- Aquí, en mi cama. Yo dormiré en un colchón, en el suelo. - dijo, señalando al suelo. - Si no te importa que durmamos en la misma habitación. La casa es pequeña y no es que haya mucho espacio.

- A mi me da igual. - me tumbé en la cama, aun abrazada al cogín. - Tu familia es estupenda.

- Si que lo es.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

- Bueno...

Tomé la mano que me tendía, me levanté de la cama y salimos de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para mi desgracia, las dos semanas pasaron volando. Jacob me enseñó el pueblo, la reserva india en la que vivía, su antiguo instituto, incluso un lugar bastante apartado de la circulación. Lo llamó su lugar secreto.

Ese día, el último que íbamos a pasar en La Push, volvimos a ir a ese lugar. Entré en la pequeña cueva y esperé a que llegara Jacob. Estaba empapada, ya que cuando íbamos por medio camino, había empezado a llover con intensidad.

- Joder, como llueve! - exclamó. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó encima de una roca.

- Nunca había visto llover tanto. - dije, recogiéndome el pelo.

- ¿En tu pais no llueve?

- No mucho. - me senté en el suelo, me abracé a mi cuerpo, frotando rápidamente mis brazos. Empezaba a tener mucho frio.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- un poco.

- Ven. - se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. - Si nos abrazamos, podemos mantenernos calientes con nuestro calor corporal.

- Pero estoy empapada.

- Quitate el jersey. - dijo, aflojando su agarre. - Para que se seque y no cojas frio.

Me puse roja como un tomate pero hice lo que Jacob me había dicho. Me quité el jersey, lo dejé encima de otra roca y volví a abrazar a Jacob.

- Estás tiritando. - dijo, frotando mi espalda con sus ardientes manos.

Estaba empezando a entrar en calor, pero por otra razón. El tener a Jacob tan cerca hacía que me entraran ganas de quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. "Tengo que aprobechar la ocasión."

- Quítame el sujetador. - dije. Jacob dejó de moverse. Le había sorprendido mi petición. - Está empapado.

Creía que Jacob se apartaría de mí, pero no lo hizo. Desabrochó mi sujetador y me lo quitó. Iba a volver a abrazarle, pero Jacob no apartaba la vista de mis pechos. Cogí su mano y la puse sobre uno de mis pechos, que empezó a acariciar al momento. Gení sin quererlo al sentir sus caricias, aunque no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando comenzó a besarlos, acariciando mi cintura. Era como si mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

- Sigues temblando. - dijo cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- No es por el frio.

- Nunca creí que esto fuera a suceder. - nos fuimos tumbando en el suelo. Notaba como desabrochaba el botón de mis vaqueros.

- Bésame.

Jacob me besó en cuanto se lo pedí. Sus labios eran increíbles y su lengua era aun mejor. Creía que iba a morir de puro placer, y eso que solo nos estábamos besando y acariciando. Era la primera vez que eso me contentaba. Era feliz estando así.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, tumbándose a mi lado.

- No, no. Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- En que nunca he sido tan feliz. - cogí su mano y la llevé entre mis piernas. Dudó, pero con una mano comenzó a bajar un poco mi pantalón, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a acariciarme. - Desde el día en que te vi, deseaba estar así contigo.

- Yo también.

- Me odiabas.

- Estaba celoso.

- ¿De qué?

- De que te hubieras enrollado con Paul, por ejemplo.

- Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en ti. - ya apenas podía hablar. La mano de Jacob estaba consiguiendo que llegara al orgasmo. Nunca antes había llegado tan pronto.

- Parece que lo he hecho mejor de lo que pensaba. - dijo, besando mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón.

- Ha sido perfecto. - dije, abrazándole por la cintura, con su mano aun entre mis piernas. - Quiero que me hagas el amor. - le susurré al oído.

- ¿Te resultaria gracioso que te dijera que nunca lo he hecho?

- Aun me darían más ganas de hacerlo contigo.

- ¿Como? No quiero hacerte daño.

- Tengo una idea.

- ¿En que piensas? - dijo, llevando su mano de nuevo a mi cintura. Estaba temblando. Acaricié su brazo y me sonrió con tristeza. - Tengo frio.

- ¿En serio?

- No. Es que estoy nervioso.

- Solo déjate lleva. - me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y empecé a desabrochar sus vaqueros, mientras que él me bajaba los mios.

Me puse de pie y me los quité. Jacob se quitó los suyos y volví a sentarme sobre sus piernas. Jacob estaba empezando a tener una erección y terminó de hacerlo cuando la tuve entre mis manos. Jacob soltaba algún gemido de vez en cuando ante mis caricias, y ello me excitaba mucho.

- Voy a hacerlo. - le dije, para que no se pusiera nervioso.

- Vale.

- No estés nervioso.

- Ya no lo estoy. - se notaba que mentía. - Hazlo.

Me coloqué encima de él e hice que me penetrara lentamente. Cuando estuvo en mí, me incliné sobre él y comencé a besarle y a moverme lentamente. Jacob llevó sus manos a mi cintura, guiando mis movimientos.

- ¿Que te parece?

- Es mejor de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

- Aun no. Me gusta la vista que tengo desde aquí. - cogió uno de mis pechos y empezó a besalo. - Son perfectos.

- Son muy pequeños. - me quejé.

- Son perfectos. - repitió.

- Tú eres perfecto.

Seguimos un rato en esa misma posición, rodamos por el suelo y Jacob se puso encima de mí, sin dejar de movernos en ningún momento. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y empezamos a movernos aun más deprisa.

Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. Se dejó caer sobre mi y le abracé al momento. Estaba sudando y yo estaba igual que él. Apenas podía respirar con calma.

- ¿De verdad ha sido tu primera vez? - pregunté, acariciando su trasero.

- Si.

- Pues lo has hecho muy bien.

- Y tú.

- Déjame hacerte una foto. - Jacob se levantó de encima de mí y fue hacia donde tenía sus vaqueros. Al momento, volvió a ponerse encima de mí.

- ¿Quieres hacerme la foto ahora?

- Si. - dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

- Espera que me tape un poco.

- No. Sonríe.

Sonreí y me hizo la foto. No solo me había fotografiado la cara, sino también el cuerpo. Se tumbó a mi lado y nos besamos, momento que también fotografió.

- Señorita Hale. - comenzó a decir, enfocándome con el móvil. "Seguro que está haciendo un video." - Diga algo.

- ¿Algo como qué? - dije, cubriéndome los pecho con el brazo.

- No se. Lo que sientas en estos momentos. - dijo, apartando mi brazo, enfocándome el cuerpo mientras se iba sentando.

- Bueno... Estoy enamorada de un chico.

- ¿Amor? Eso es muy fuerte.

- Es lo que siento. Y además, acabo de hacer el amor con él.

- ¿Y como ha sido?

- Horrible. - dije, aguantándome la risa.

- ¿Tan mal lo ha hecho? Pobre chico.

- Es malo porque, desde que ha conseguido que llegara al orgasmo dos veces en menos de media hora, me han entrado muchas ganas de volver a sentir como me toca. - me puse de rodillas y me fui acercando a él, haciendo que se tumbara. - Y de tocarle y besarle por todas partes.

Empecé a besar su pecho, bajando lentamente hacia su tripa. Jacob no dejaba de grabarme, riendo, hasta que cogí su miembro con una mano.

- ¿Que haces?

- Tocarte y besarte. - dije, comenzando a besar su miembro.

- ¿Pue-puedo grabarte?

No respondí. No podía hablar. No en ese momento. Jacob volvía a gemir, aun grabando, acariciando mi pelo con una mano. Le sentí venirse en mi boca, pero no paré hasta que no limpié todos sus fluidos.

- No debiste. - dijo, cuando cogí su móvil y le enfoqué a él. - Aunque me ha gustado.

- Gracias. Señor Black, diga algo.

- Ahora no puedo hablar. - dijo, apartando la mano en la que tenía la cámara, besándome de nuevo.

- Solo unas palabras. - volví a enfocarle, sentándome de nuevo en el suelo. - Algo bonito.

- Nessie.

- ¿Como?

- Nessie es algo bonito. Lo más bonito del mundo.

Me sonrió y dejé de grabar. Puse enviar y envié el video y las fotos a mi movil, que por cierto, no sabía donde había dejado.

_- Jacob!_

_- Nessie!_

_- ¿Donde os habeis metido?_

- Son Rachel y Rebecca. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Ambos nos vestimos con rapidez y salimos de la cueva en el momento en que las chicas estaban a punto de entrar.

- Nos pilló la lluvia. - dije, al ver que no dejaban de mirarnos.

- Ya... Claro... ammm... Ha llegado la hora. - dijo Rebecca.

- Si. Tenemos que volver a la universidad. - dijo Jacob, que abrazó a sus hermanas. - Os voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Y nostras a vosotros. - dijo Rachel, que vino a abrazarme.

- Yo también os añoraré. - dije, emocionada. - Gracias por acogerme y tratarme tan bien.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Hola hola.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar. Culpa de mi pc, que hace lo que le da la santa gana.**

**Bueno, espero que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**10.**

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, Jacob cogió mi maleta de su coche y me acompañó a mi habitación. En cuanto abrí la puerta, encontré a Rosalie y Emmett sentados en una de las camas. En cuanto me vieron, clavaron su mirada en mi. Parecían enfadados. Nunca les había visto así. Jacob se dio cuenta de la tensión y, tras darme un beso en los labios, se marchó.

- ¿Como estais? - dije, entrando en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Emmett se puso de pie y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Lo reconocí al momento. Era mi móvil.

- Lo habis visto. - murmuré, empezando a sonrojarme.

- ¿Pero como se te ha ocurrido? - exclamó Rosalie. - Y sin protección!

- Rose...

- Nada de Rose!

- Tranquilízate cariño. - dijo Emmett, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su chica. - Renesmee, cielo. Entiende que nos preocupemos por ti. No queremos que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho.

- No lo planeamos. Simplemente, ocurrió.

- Haberte aguantado! - dijo Rosalie. Realmente estaba muy enfadada.

- Me he acostado muchas veces con Seth y nunca me he quedado embarazada. Punto. - cogí el móvil de la mano de Emmett y me encerré en el lavabo.

_- Y encima se han acostado! - oí que gritaba Rosalie. - Sal de ahí ahora mismo!_

_- Relájate, cariño. No conviene que te exaltes tanto y mucho menos en tu estado._

- ¿Que estado es ese? - pregunté, abirendo la puerta del baño. Rosalie tenía una mano sobre su tripa. - ¿Estás embarazada?

- De un mes y tres semanas. - dijo Emmett.

- Enhorabuena! - exclamé. Miré a Rosalie y vi que ya se le había pasado el enfado. - ¿Puedo abrazarte? Porfi plis... - dije, poniendo ojitos.

- Claro que si. - dijo, abriendo sus brazos. La abracé al momento. - Odio que me mires así.

- Jijiji. - me reí.

- Perdona que me haya enfadado tanto.

- Quiero a Jacob. Por eso lo hice. - dije. Sentí la mano de Emmett acariciar mi espalda y me volví para abrazarle a él también. - Felicidades, papás.

- Gracias, princesa.

- Bueno, voy a estudiar un poco. El lunes tengo exámen de química y el profesor es un poco... - dije, poniendome a reír, y Emmett y Rosalie se unieron a mis risas. - ¿Vienes conmigo a la biblioteca, Rosie?

- Claro. También tengo que estudiar. - le guiñó un ojo a Emmett y le besó.

Dejé mi maleta al lado de mi cama, cogimos nuestros apuntes y fuimos juntas hacia la biblioteca. Era viernes y aun nos quedaba todo el fin de semana por delante y, justo ese fin de semana, no trabajaba. Nos sentamos en una mesa que quedaba un poco apartada y comenzamos a estudiar en silencio.

- ¿Como han ido estos días? - susurró Rosalie, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Muy bien. Forks y La Push son preciosos. - dije también en un susurro. - Deberíamos ir algún día.

- Ya veremos.

- ¿Como os ha ido a vosotros?

- Nos hemos pasado buena parte de las dos semanas metidos en el dormitorio,.

- Y luego te quejas de que yo lo hago mucho.

- No te pases. Yo no os he visto acostandoos, sino que se la estabas...

_- Jovencitos. ¿Que creen que están haciendo?_

Todos los que estábamos en la biblioteca nos dimos la vuelta y miramos hacia el pasillo, donde estaban los libros de paleontología y arqueología. La bibliotecaria, una mujer de unos sesenta y pocos años, llevaba cogidos del brazo a un chico y una chica. Les reconocí al momento. Cuando Alice nos vio, sonrió y se cubrió con la cámiseta, ya que iba en sujetador, y Jasper ni siquiera llevaba la camiseta en la mano.

- ¿Se estaban enrollando entre las estanterías? - pregunté, sorprendida por la osadia de nuestra amiga.

- Todo el mundo se enrolla ahí. - dijo Rosalie, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. - Mira que no saberlo...

- Callate.

Jacob entró en la biblioteca y sonrió al ver que le estaba mirando. Pareció dudar y le hice un gesto para que se acercara a nosotras.

- Hola. - dijo, sentándose delante de mí. - Hola, Rosalie. - susurró.

- Hola.

- ¿También vas a estudiar química? - pregunté.

- Si. ¿Quedamos luego para repasar lo de shakespeare?

- Claro.

Seguimos estudiando los tres en silencio hasta que Rosalie decidió retirarse. Habíamos estado estudiando más de una hora. Jacob y yo también recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia la lavandería. Dejamos los libros encima de una de las lavadoras y empezamos a besarnos.

- Rosalie me ha mirado un poco raro.

- Me había dejado el móvil en la habitación y ha visto el video que mandé a mi móvil. - dije, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento.

Me cogió en brazos y me dejó encima de una secadora.

- Me muero de vergüenza. - dijo, pero empezó a quitarme la camiseta y a besar mi cuello.

- A mi no me lo parece. - Comencé a levantar su camiseta, pero no llegué a quitársela. Vi unas luces pero, cuando miré por la ventana que tenía a mi lado, no vi nada.

- ¿Has visto eso? - dijo Jacob, mirando también por la ventana. - Me ha parecido ver unas luces.

- ¿Ah si? - disimulé.

- Tal vez me lo he imaginado.

- ¿Estudiamos? - le di un último beso y me levanté de la secadora.

- Claro.

Estuvimos hablando de Shakespeare y de Romeo y Julieta. Al final, Jacob pareció entender el significado de la obra entera, párrafo a párrafo. Nos marchamos cogidos de la mano y me acompañó a la puerta de mi habitación.

- Nessie, he estado pensando. - dijo, comenzando a acariciar mi mano.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

- En nosotros.

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? - dije, son miedo a saber lo que me iba a decir.

- Es que... estás aquí de intercambio... y... yo te quiero...

- La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en el futuro. - dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. - Solo pienso en lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

- Ojalá yo también pudiera pensar solamente en el presente. - murmuró.

- Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante.

Estaba enamorada de Jacob y él merecía saber quien era yo. Por nuestra felicidad y por nuestro futuro.

- De acuerdo. ¿Me lo quieres contar aquí o dando un paseo?

- Prefiero dar un paseo.

Volvimos a cogernos de la mano y salimos del edificio. Paseamos hacia un pequeño estanque y nos sentamos cerca de la orilla, abrazados.

- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

- Bésame, por favor.

Comenzamos a besarnos y esta vez si que vin con claridad los flashes de las cámaras de los fotógrafos que aparecieron corriendo a nuestro lado.

- Princesa, ¿Este es su nuevo novio?

- Alteza, ¿Que ha sido del jardinero?

- ¿Sale con Seth y con este chico al mismo tiempo?

- Vámonos. - dije, cogiendo a Jacob del brazo y me levanté del suelo.

Echamos a correr hacia el edificio más cercano y cerré la puerta por dentro tras nosotros. Estábamos en los vestuarios del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? - dijo Jacob. Se le veía nervioso y sorprendido. Y con razón.

- Jacob, te lo puedo explicar.

- Te han llamado princesa y alteza. ¿Por qué te han llamado princesa y alteza?

- Porque me llamo así. - murmuré.

- ¿Eres una princesa?

- Si.

- ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Realmente es tu prima?

- No.

- ¿Y quien... ?

- Es mi guardaespaldas. Y Emmett también.

- Me has mentido.

- No, Jacob...

- Si me has mentido en eso, a saber en que más me has estado mintiendo. - dijo, dándome la espalda. - Todo ha sido mentira.

- No! - exclamé, sintiendo como se me creaba un nudo en la garganta. - Todo ha sido real. Yo te quiero.

- Ya no se que creer, Nessie. Si es que realmente te llamas así.

- Me llamo Renesmee Cullen.

- Yo... Lo siento, pero no puedo con todo esto.

- Jacob, quería decírtelo! - grité, viéndole marchar. - Jacob, te quiero!

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. El único chico del que me había enamorado me tenía por una mentirosa. Y lo que es peor, le había roto el corazón. Su mirada y su tono de voz delataron su dolor.

Salí de los vestuarios y fui hacia mi habitación. Los fotógrafos volvieron a por mí y no dejaban de hacerme fotos. Todos me miraban y murmuraban. Estaban descubriendo quien era en realidad.

Logré entrar en la residencia y fui arrastrando los pies hasta mi habitación. Emmett venía corriendo por los pasillos, me cogió por los hombros y me alejó de la gente. Me habrió la puerta y entramos en mi dormitorio.

Me llevó a la cama, a la que no llegué. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y la oscuridad me atrapó. Me dejé llevar por ella, ya que era la única forma de no sentir el dolor que atravesaba mi corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.

POV JACOB

Cuando Nessie me contó lo de su verdadera identidad, casi me desmayo. Todo había sido mentira. Rosalie, su supuesta prima, y Emmett, nuestro profesor de química, eran sus guardaespaldas.

No la conocía. Era como si estuviera saliendo con una desconocida. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Casi no podía respirar y tuve que salir corriendo. Mientras me iba, Renesmee gritaba. Decía que me quería, pero si me había mentido en todo lo demás, ¿quien podía asegurarme que realmente me quería?

Cuando habíamos estado en mi casa, todo había ido sobre ruedas. Me había hablado de su vida en su casa, con sus padres, su amigo Seth y en las fiestas que se montaba allí. Y cuando habíamos hecho el amor en la cueva, había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Después de varios meses de estudiar y trabajar juntos, habíamos llegado a un punto en que mi corazón me decía que ella era la única chica que podría amar en mi vida.

Y ahora resulta que pertenece a la familia real de no se qué pais europeo. Los fotógrafos la perseguían como si fuera una estrella. A pesar de todo, yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, que seguía compartiendo con Paul, cerré la puerta y no salí de allí en todo el fin de semana.

En más de una ocasión, sentí como si hubiera alguien al otro lado de la puerta, pero no me atreví a abrir, ni nadie llamó. No abrí por miedo a que fuera Renesmee. No sabía como mirarla a la cara ni qué decirle.

- ¿Piensas salir de la habitación? - dijo Paul el lunes por la mañana.

- Aun me queda una hora para que comiencen las clases. - dije, tapándome la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso.

- Mira, no me hables.

Desde lo sucedido con Renesmee, Paul y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Hasta el fin de semana, que había intentado animarme.

- Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo, pero eres el único amigo que tengo. No puedo olvidar todos estos años de amistad.

- Deberías haberte disculpado con ella.

- ¿Te refieres a la princesa?

- No. Me refiero a Renesmee. - dije con amargura.

- Ya... supongo que soy demasiado orgulloso.

- Pues trágate tu orgullo.

- Aplícate el cuento. - me dio un golpe en el hombro y se fue de la habitación. - Y levántate. - gritó desde el pasillo.

Me levanté de la cama, pensando en lo que Paul acababa de decirme, cogí mis cosas y me fui a la ducha. Mi amigo tenía razón. Renesmee no tenía la culpa de ser quien era. En realidad, habñia intentado contármelo, justo antes de que aparecieran los fotógrafos. "Tengo que hablar con ella."

Me duché con rapidez y fui a toda prisa hacia mi primera clase de la mañana. Tenía mi examen de Shakespeare, que habían adelantado, mareándonos a todos con los cambios de fechas. Renesmee entró en el aula, seguida por unos seis fotógrafos, que fotografiaban cada paso que daba. Me dio pena verla tan abatida. Parecía que no le hiciera ninguna gracia esa situación."Tal vez por eso vino a estudiar a los Estados Unidos." Emmett iba con ella, apartando a los fotógrafos, protegiéndola.

Ella solía sentarse siempre a mi lado, pero ese día se sentó Victoria.

El examen fue horrible. No por el própio examen, sino por estar tan de cerca de Renesmee y no poder hablar con ella.

Cuando terminó el examen, Renesmee hizo el intento de venir a hablar conmigo, pero yo no me moví. Además, Emmett la cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

- ¿Como ha ido el examen? - dijo Victoria, apareciendo delante de mí. - Era bastante difícil.

- Pues a mi me ha ido muy bien.

- ¿Ah si? - llevó un dedo a mi pecho y comenzó a dibujar figuras invisibles. - Oye, ¿quieres que quedemos esta tarde? Para estudiar el exámen de química de mañana y eso.

- Victoria, yo...

- Va... Tú y yo, solos, en mi habitación. - rodeó mi cuello con un brazo y acercó su rostro al mío.

Me aparté como pude en el momento en que nuestros labios se rozaron.

- Perdona, pero no puedo hacerlo. - cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo del aula.

"Renesmee, tengo que hablar contigo. Tengo que decirte que te quiero."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Al fin he podido actualizar. Este ordenador me pone de los nervios. Aun no se ni como me he podido conectar para actualizar. Perdonad los restrasos, porfa, no es culpa mía. **

**Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**11.**

El resto de las clases fueron de la misma manera. Los periodistas seguían a Renesmee por todas parte. Emmett no se apartaba de ella y Rosalie, cuando no tenía clase, también iba con ella. Al parecer, los periodistas les respetaban y se controlaban un poco.

Aun no sé como conseguí hacer el siguiente examen. No podía concentrarme. No podía dejar de mirar a mi amada princesa.

Ella tampoco parecía estar muy concentrada, aunque fue la primera en entregar el examen y marcharse. Yo también terminé pronto y salí corriendo de la clase, pero no alcancé a Renesmee. Victoria volvió a aparecer frente a mí. Me cogió del brazo y me metió en un aula vacía.

- Para, para. - dije, cuando comenzó a besarme.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? - me subió la camiseta y se arrodilló frente a mí, besando mi tripa. - Llevo casi dos años esperando. ¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas de acostarme contigo?

- Así es. - dije, apartándome de ella. - No quiero acostarme contigo.

- ¿Por qué? - se puso en pie y me fue siguiendo por el aula.

- Porque estoy enamorado.

- ¿De quien? ¿De la princesita?

- No te burles de ella. Deja de seguirme.

- No.

- No voy a hacer nada contigo. Soy hombre de una sola mujer.

- ¿Qué mujer? - dijo, cuando ya estaba al lado de la puerta.

- Renesmee.

- Es una princesa. Nunca va a estar con nadie como tú.

- Ella me quiere y yo a ella. Punto final. - abrí la puerta y me marché. Victoria ya no volvió a seguirme.

No volví a ver a Renesmee en todo el día. Ni siquiera en el trabajo, lo que no fue mala idea. La cafetería estaba a reventar. Todos preguntaban por ella. Todos querían hacerse fotos con la famosa princesa. "Pandilla de hipócritas. Cuando no sabían quien era, ninguno de ellos le hacía caso. Idiotas"

Vi a Rosalie entrar en la cafetería y mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que Renesmee vendría con ella, pero no fue así. Alice, la amiga y compañera de habitación de Rosalie y Renesmee iba con ella. Rosalie se sentó en una mesa, en todo momento pendiente del móvil. Alice se acercó a la barra.

- Hola. - dije, sin atreverme a dirigirme a ella.

- Hola, Jake.

- ¿Como te va con Jasper?

- ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que sé que tienes en esa cabeza tan dura? - dijo, dándome un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

- ¿Como está Renesmee?

- Mal.

- ¿Donde está?

- En el despacho del decano. - miró su reloj de pulsera y entristeció la expresión de su rostro. - Estaba. Ha ido a hacer el exámen de química de mañana. Ahora debe de estar en el aeropuerto.

- ¿En el aeropuerto? ¿Para qué? - exclamé. No podía creérmelo. "Renesmee se ha ido."

- Su padre llamó hace un par de horas. El coche oficial ha tenido un accidente.

- ¿Están todos bien?

- Si, si. Pero Renesmee no estaba tranquila estando lejos de ellos.

- Lo entiendo. Deben de estar pasándolo mal. - murmuré. "Pobrecilla."

- No lo está pasando mal solo por eso.

Me sentí culpable al oír sus palabras. Ella estaba mal por el accidente y yo la estaba esquivando. Ya era demasiado tarde para disculparme.

- Quil. Tengo que ir a hacer un examen. - me quité el delantal y salí de la cafetería.

Fui al despacho del decano y le supliqué que me dejara hacer el examen de química. Al principio se negó, pero cuando le conté mis planes, se relajó y me pirmitió hacer el examen, que terminé en poco más de media hora. Cuando terminé, volví a la cafetería. Di gracias a Dios al ver que Rosalie aun estaba ahí.

- Mañana hago mis dos últimos exámenes y cogeré el primer vuelo que pueda. - dijo. Estaba hablando por el móvil.

- ¿A donde ha ido Renesmee? - dije. Rosalie me miró con mala cara y me ignoró.

- No es nadie. Bueno, si es alguien. No le llames eso. Renesmee no merece a alguien tan cruel como este tio.

- ¿Cruel yo? - me quejé, suponiendo que estaban hablando de mí.

- Dile que yo también le quiero. Un beso, Em. Te quiero.

"¿Em? ¿Rosalie y Emmett? La verdad es que me cuadra."

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y volvió a mirarme.

- Rosalie, te ruego que me digas donde está Renesmee. - dije, sentándome a su lado. - Necesito encontrarla.

- Ha vuelto a casa.

- Alice me ha contado lo del accidente de sus padres.

- Y del chico que sí la ama. Él conducía. Está grave.

- Yo también la amo. - me quejé. Me ofendía que Rosalie pensara que no amaba a Renesmee. - No te imaginas cuanto.

- Renesmee lleva dos días llorando. Quería contártelo, pero no le dio tiempo.

- Ya lo se! - exclamé, levantando la voz involuntariamente. - Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacer las cosas tarde. - se puso en pie y sacó algo de su bolso. - El avión sale en un par de horas.

- ¿No será tu billete? - dije, cogiendo el billete de su mano. Vi que estaba a mi nombre.

- Emmett creyó que a lo mejor querrías hacer un viajecito a Europa. - dijo, dedicándome una media sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que querrá verme?

- Lo estará deseando.

- Gracias. - abracé a Rosalie y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Hice mis maletas, le cogí prestado el coche a Paul y me fui a toda velocidad al aeropuerto. Estaba deseando llegar y suplicarle perdón a Renesmee. Si fuera necesário, me arrodillaría.

Dejé las llaves del coche sobre la rueda delantera derecha, tal y como había quedado con Paul, y fui a facturar mi maleta.

Cuando subí al avión, tuve que tomarme un calmante, debido a mi pánico a los aviones. Me quedé dormido bastante deprisa, iniciando un sueño que me puso bastante nervioso, por no decir celoso. Vi a Renesmee, que iba corriendo hacia un chico cuyo rostro no logré ver, pero sabía que no era yo. Me desperté cuando el desconocido y mi amada estaban a punto de hacer el amor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me fregué los ojos con los puños u miré a la azafata que tenía al lado.

- ¿Señor?

- Solo he tenido una pesadilla. - me senté mejor en mi asiento y me quité el cinturón, que aun tenía abrochado.

- Ya me lo parecía. Se le veía muy nervioso. Le he traído un trago.- añadió en un susurro, dándome una pequeña botella de whisky. - Me ha parecido que lo necesitaba.

- Y lo necesito. Gracias, señorita. - cogí la botella y me la bebí de un solo trago. - Me vendría bien otra.

- Enseguida, guapetón. - la chica me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

La pesadilla me había afectado más de lo que pensé en un principio. En mi mente se reproducía el sueño una y otra vez. "Esto es demasiado."

- Le he traído dos más. - dijo la chica, apareciendo de nuevo a mi lado.

- Gracias, señorita.

- ¿Por qué va a Italia?

- Voy a ver a la chica que amo. - en cuanto dije eso, la chica pareció entristecerse.

- Es una chica con suerte. - me dio las botellas y, tras una última sonrisa, se fue.

Me bebí otra de las botellas y cerré los ojos. Me iba a beber la tercera botella, pero no quería ir borracho a ver a Renesmee. Me guardé la botella en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y me concentré en pensar lo que iba a decirle. Bueno, primero tendría que ir a su casa. ¿Como iba a presentarme ante los reyes? "Seguro que me odian."

Volví a dormirme, hasta que la voz del capitán se oyó por megafonía. El avión iba a aterrizar. Me abroché el cinturón de nuevo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. El avión temblaba y yo me estaba poniendo histérico. No volví a respirar con tranquilidad hasta que el avión no tocó el suelo.

Para mi sorpresa, encontré a Emmett al lado de mi maleta. En cuanto me vio, sonrió y vino a abrazarme.

- ¿Como sabías que iba a venir? - dije, recorriendo el aeropuerto, de camino a la salida.

- No lo sabía, aunque lo esperaba.

- ¿Renesmee sabe algo?

- No. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Llegamos a un descapotable rojo, un bmw, y Emmett se puso al volante. Conforme íbamos avanzando, Emmett me iba contando qué era cada edificio que estábamos viendo. Vamos, que se convirtió en mi guía turístico particular, hasta que llegamos a una transitada calle. Era como si estuviera en un desfile o una especia de concentración.

- ¿Que pasa? - dije, mirando hacia toda la gente.

- Deben de haber salido al balcón. La gente estaba muy preocupada por ellos.

- ¿Se preocupan por ellos? ¿Como si fueran de la familia? - "Vaya gente más rara."

- Si. Todos les quieren mucho.

- Deben de ser buenos monarcas.

- Y muy buena gente.

Emmett pasó con el coche por entre la muchedumbre, que se apartaba al ver que era un coche oficial, y fuímos hacia la mansión. No llegamos a entrar a ningún garaje. Ya no podíamos avanzar.

- Bájate y ve hacia el balcón.

- ¿Como? No voy a poder ni caminar.

- Pues apártales. Es la única forma de que mi princesa te vea. Llama su atención, pero no des mucho el cante. No queremos ningún escándalo.

- ¿Escándalo?

- Os fotografiaron juntos y ha salido en todos los periódicos. Eres famoso, chaval. - dijo, empezando a reír, golpeándome en el hombro. - Va. Vete a antes de que se marchen a la asamblea.

- Gracias.

Salí del coche y fui hacia el tumúlto de gente. Apenas podía avanzar y, cuando al fin conseguí llegar frente al balcón, la familia se estaba retirando. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Renesmee! - grité, pero fue imposible que me oyera. Todos a mi alrededor estaban gritando. - Renesmee!

- ¿Jacob?

Me volví y miré al niño que acababa de decir mi nombre. Golpeó a una mujer en el brazo y me señaló.

- ¿Jacob?

- ¿Es Jacob?

- ¿Jacob Black?

- ¿El novio de la princesa Renesmee?

- Jacob!

Todos me estaban mirando y decían mi nombre a coro. Me volví hacia el balcón y vi a los tres miembros de la familia mirar hacia abajo.

- Renesmee! Nessie! - alcé el brazo, en un desesperado intento de que me viera. - Nessie!

Vi a Nessie sonreír, besó la mejilla de sus padres y salió corriendo. "¿Me habrá visto? Ojalá me haya visto."

La gente se apartó delante de mí y, sin que me lo esperara, alguien se lanzó a mis brazos.

- ¿Estás aquí? ¿Eres real?

- Estoy aquí, Nessie. - la abracé con fuerza y la cogí en brazos, con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. - Lo siento mucho.

- Y yo siento no habértelo contado. Tenía miedo.

- Y yo fui un idiota.

- Jacob.

- Si?

- Calla y bésame.

Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, pero como a Renesmee no parecía importarle, me concentré en sus labios y la besé. Todos aplaudían a nuestro alrededor, pero pronto dejé de oír nada. Solo existíamos Nessie y yo. Sus manos en mi nuca y mi espalda, sus labios moviéndose al mismo ritmo que los míos, su lengua...

- Jake, ¿Por qué has venido?

- Porque te quiero.

- Repítelo. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. Sonreía con esa sonrisa suya que me encantaba.

- Te amo, Nessie.

- Yo también te amo, Jake. - me dio otro beso, esta vez en la nariz y puso los pies en el suelo. - Vamos. Quiero presentarte a mis padres. - me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el edificio.

En cuanto entramos en el enorme palacio, nos encontramos con una pareja de unos cuarenta años. El hombre sonreía aunque la mujer me miraba como si la hubiera ofendido. La verdad es que su mirada me daba miedo.

- Papi, mami. Este es mi Jacob. - dijo, enlazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Hola, Jacob de Renesmee. - dijo el hombre, acercándose a mí. - Soy Edward Cullen. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

- ¿Tengo que hacer una reverencia o algo? - susurré a Renesmee, que se puso a reír al momento.

- Solo dale la mano.

- Encantado, señor, majestad. - estreché su mano y me sonrió.

- Llámame Edward.

- No se si podré.

- Esta es mi esposa, Bella. - dijo, señalando a la mujer. - Pero no la llames por su nombre. - me dijo al oído.

- Señora Culllen...

- Hola Jacob. Os habeis pasado un poco ahí fuera, no?

- Ya... lo siento, mamá. - Renesmee fue dando brincos hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. - Ya sabes que soy un poco impulsiva. Además, amo a Jacob. No pude evitarlo.

- Ya... Bueno... Supongo que si os amais, no pasa nada. - dijo la señora Cullen, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

- Gracias. Papis, ¿Puedo ir a enseñar a Jacob una cosa?

- Claro, ve. - dijo su padre. - Tenemos el día libre. Se ha suspendido la asamblea.

- Vamos, Jake. - me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí a través de los interminables pasillos del edificio.

Entramos en una enorme habitación repleta de fotos de Renesmee, de sus padres, de Rosalie, Emmett y un chico. "¿Este es Seth?"

- Tu dormitorio es precioso. - dije, siguiéndola hacia un armario.

- Mira que tengo. - abrió el armario y me quedé mirando el interior.

Había un esmoquin, un vestido de novia, flores, lazos blancos...

Fuí a sentarme en la cama. - ¿Quien se casa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Ya sabeis que tengo problemas con mi ordenador.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar el próximo capítulo bien pronto.**

**Besitos!**

**Pd: Teneis que leer la historia ****OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS****, de mi amiga ****Sparcklecullen****. Historia en la que yo colaboro un poquito.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**12.**

- Mi amigo Seth y yo estábamos planeando la boda secreta de Rose y Em. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Y por qué es secreta?

- Porque nadie sabe que están juntos. - susurró.

- Ah!

- Jacob, ¿por qué has venido?

- Tenía que suplicarte perdón y no quería alejarme de ti. - dije, tomando su mano. - No quiero estar lejos de ti. Te quiero.

- Pero es un cambio muy importante en tu vida.

- Ya lo sé.

- Soy princesa y, si estás conmigo, es como si fueras príncipe.

- Ya lo sé.

- Tenemos ciertas responsabilidades.

- Ya lo sé.

- Jake.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no te tumbas un poco? - dijo, sonriendo, tumbándome en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi cintura.

- Renesmee, esto es una locura. - dije, sin poder contener la risa, acariciando su trasero.

- ¿Por eso no dejas de tocarme el culo?

- Es que me encanta tu trasero.

- Y a mi me encantas tu. - empezó a levantar mi camiseta, acariciando lentamente mi pecho. - Además, nadie se va a enterar. Este castillo es enorme. Y todo el mundo llama a la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿Todo el mundo?

Renesmee me respondió con un apasionado beso. Terminé de quitarme la camiseta y levanté la falda del vestido, metiendo mis manos por debajo de sus braguitas. Nos fuimos quitando la ropa y, aun no sé como, terminamos en el suelo.

.-.-.-.

Nessie se movía lentamente encima de mí, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. A lo lejos, oí como si la puerta se abriera. Me tensé un poco, pero Renesmee ni se inmutó. Miró por encima de la cama y soltó una maldición.

- Maldito seas, Emmett.

Iba a incorporarme, pero Nessie llevó sus manos a mi pecho e hizo que volviera a tumbarme, cubriéndose los pechos con su larga melena.

- Llevo rato buscandoos, pero no os encontraba, princesa.

- ¿Donde iba a estar?

- Ya... Amm... Lamento la interrupción.

- Vale. Ahora vete. Estoy ocupada.

- Ya lo veo. Hola Jacob.

- Hola. - dije sin moverme.

- La comida estará en la mesa en una hora.

- Vale. Adiós, Em.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Renesmee se apartó el pelo, deleitándome con la visión de sus hermosos pechos. Empezó a moverse de nuevo y volvimos a besarnos.

- Todo el mundo llama a la puerta, no?

- Emmett es un tema aparte. Tenemos mucha confianza.

- Demasiada.

- ¿Celoso? - dijo, pícaramente.

- Un poco.

- No lo estés. Yo solo te amo a ti.

Seguimos besándonos y no paramos hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Renesmee se tumbó encima de mí y empezó a besar mi pecho.

- Me gusta esto. - dijo, acariciando mi hombro mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿El qué, exactamente?

- Besarte, abrazarte, acostarme contigo... amarte. Además, tienes el pecho depilado, tal y como me gusta.

- En realidad fue por una apuesta. Aunque, si te gusta, seguiré depilándome.

- ¿Todo? - dijo, mirándome con picardía.

- No te pases. Solo el pecho.

- Me conformo. - volvió a besar mi pecho y pegó su mejilla. - Tu corazón late muy deprisa.

- Es por ti.

- Toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc. Toc, toc, toc. - Iba diciendo, siguiendo los latidos de mi corazón. - El sonido más precioso que he oído nunca.

- El sonido más precioso del mundo es tu voz.

- Siempre halagándome. - dijo, soltando una risita. - No merezco que me quieras tanto.

- Es cierto. Mereces mucho más.

- Vas a hacer que me sonroje. - se quitó de encima de mí y se sentó en la cama. Su cuerpo era, simplemente, perfecto. - ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente?

- Estoy hipnotizado. - saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y le hice una foto.

- Tontorrón. - me cogió el móvil de la mano y me hizo una foto a mí. - ¿Te hace que hagamos otro video?

- ¿No crees que es algo peligroso? Algún paparazzi de esos podría pillarlo.

- Solo si te roban el móvil. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Lo protegiré con mi vida. - dije, cuando comenzaba a grabarme.

- Va. Cuéntame algo.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y empecé a besar su tripa. Al parecer, tenía cosquillas y se puso a reír. Fui bajando mis labios y, cuando llegué a su pubis, se removió inquieta y me enfocó con el móvil.

- No lo veo claro. - dije, acariciando sus muslos, besándolos lentamente.

- Ya. ¿Tu puedes grabarme mientras te la chupo y yo no te puedo grabar mientras me besas?

- Pero es que no solo te voy a besar.

- Va... No te hagas de rogar...

- Pídemelo.

- ¿Como quieres que te lo pida?

- Dime que quieres que te haga.

- Quiero que me beses y me lamas por todas partes. - dijo, empezando a sonrojarse.

Volví a besar su tripa, recorriendo cada poro de su piel con mis labios y mi lengua. Se fue tumbando en la cama, sin dejar de grabarme en ningún momento. La verdad es que la situación era muy excitante. Estaba húmeda, lo que aun me gustó más. El pensar que estaba así por mí.

Renesmee empezó a gemir levemente, excitándome aun más. No me detuve hasta que llegó al orgasmo. Me tumbé a su lado en la cama y dejó el móvil en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad, pero aun así me sonrió, me abrazó por el cuello y me besó.

- Creo que es la hora de comer.

- Yo acabo de comer. - dije, sonriendo y me golpeó en el hombro.

- Gracias por hacerlo. Vamos a vestirnos.

Nos levantamos de la cama y fui hacia mo bolsa. Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, y Renesmee me dejó una corbata. Recogí mi otra ropa del suelo y la metí en la bolsa. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Renesmee, que seguía desnuda, buscando por su armario. Cogió un vestido de color crudo, de tirantes, y se puso una chaqueta blanca y fina encima. Se calzó unos zapatos planos del mismo color que la chaqueta y se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

- ¿No es muy recatado? - dije, comparando esa ropa con la que solía llevar por la universidad.

- Lo hago por respeto a mi madre.

- Cada vez me sorprendes más.

- Espero que para bien. - dijo, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Eso no lo dudes.

- Vamos.

Nos cogimos de la mano en el momento en que la puerta del dormitorio se abría. Volvía a ser Emmett. Sonrió al vernos y fue con nosotros hacia un enorme comedor, aunque no nos quedamos ahí. Pasamos por una puerta lateral y entramos a otro comedor, algo más pequeño. Los padres de mi chica ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Para mi sorpresa, Emmett se sentó a comer con nosotros.

- Bueno, Jacob. Cuéntanos algo de ti. - dijo el señor Cullen.

- Pues nací en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, tengo dos hermanas y un hermano y decidí estudiar en Florida porque necesitaba algo de calor. Estudio medicina porque me quiero convertir en el médico de la reserva en la que nací.

- Genial. - dijo antes de empezar a comer. - Eres joven y tienes las ideas muy claras. Me gusta.

- Si estás con Renesmee, las cosas van a cambiar un poco. - dijo, al señora Cullen, dándome una bofetada de realidad.

Tenía toda la razón. Mi vida iba a cambiar radicalmente a partir de ahora.

- Jacob, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Nessie me golpeó levemente en el brazo y la miré. Parecía preocupada.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de que no he llamado a mis padres para contarles mi viaje. - mentí, aunque eso también era verdad.

- ¿Quieres que te deje mi móvil? - dijo Emmett.

- Gracias, Emmet. Pero mejor llamo cuando terminemos de comer. - dije, sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarle. También parecía preocupado.

- ¿Como os conocisteis? - preguntó la señora Cullen.

- Intenté ligar con él, pero pasó de mí. - dijo Renesmee. - Luego vino a pedirme perdón y yo pasé de él. Y así hasta que empezamos a trabajar juntos y a estudiar a Shakespeare.

- ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? - preguntó Emmett en un tono de incredulidad.

- Ahora si. Gracias a Renesmee. - cuando dije eso, Renesmee me sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Que vais a hacer luego? - preguntó Edward.

- Pensaba enseñarle un poco la ciudad. ¿Puedo, papis?

- Claro. Emmett os acompañará.

- Vale!

Terminamos de comer en silencio y, cuando terminamos, fuimos todos a una salita en la que tomamos el café. Renesmee habló con su madre, mientras que Edward y Emmett vinieron a interrogarme sobre mis intenciones con su princesa, como la llamaban con cariño.

- Solo quiero hacerla feliz. - dije, acojonado ante tanta presión.

- ¿Sabes que tu vida va a cambiar mucho? - me dijo Edward.

- Si, señor. Ya lo hemos hablado con Renesmee.

- Bien. Llama a tu familia cuando quieras. - dijo, señalando un teléfono que había sobre la mesita.

Fui hacia la mesita sin decir nada y cogí el auricular del teléfono. Marqué el número de la casa de mis padres y esperé a que alguien respondiera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría recibir vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**13.**

Me pasé casi veinte minutos recibiendo gritos por parte de mi madre.

Que si estaba loco, que si era un desagradecido por abandonar la carrera, que si no había pensado lo que había hecho... bueno, cosas así, aunque en el fondo se notaba que lo decía por miedo a que lo mío con Renesmee no funcionara. Al final me dijo que disfrutara del momento que estaba viviendo y que fuera responsable y prudente. Habló unos momentos con Renesmee y mi chica colgó, sonriendo.

- ¿Que te ha dicho mi madre? - pregunté cuando salimos de palacio, con Emmett a unos pocos metros detrás de nosotros.

- Nada.

- ¿Como que nada?

- Va, Jacob, no me preguntes más. No quiero mentirte.

- Vale. - me rendí, aunque solo por el momento. - Ya me lo contarás cuando quieras.

- Gracias. - besó mi mejilla y continuamos caminando, hacia un parque. Renesmee me había dicho que era uno de sus lugares favoritos. - Oye... ¿Me acompañarás luego al hospital?

- No sé si será buena idea. - "¿Ver al chico que se tiraba a Renesmee? Ni hablar. Y encima se llama Seth, como..."

- Vamos, Jake. Seth es mi mejor amigo y tú eres mi novio. Tengo muy claro esos conceptos.

- ¿Y él?

- Tendrá que aceptarlos.

- Bueno, te acompañaré y me quedaré fuera. Tendrás que contarle lo nuestro en privado.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuanto hace que conoces a ese chico?

- Le conozco desde siempre.

- ¿Cuanto llevais... divirtiéndoos? - dije, intentando buscar la palabra correcta y que mi pregunta no molestara a Nessie.

- Hace unos tres años.

- ¿Fue el primero?

- Fue el único, hasta que llegaste tú. Y ahora solo vas a ser tú, para siempre. - Nos detuvimos frente al parque, pero no llegamos a entrar. - ¿Podemos dejar el paseo para más tarde?

- Claro. Si es lo que quieres...

- Vamos a ir al hospital. - dijo Nessie, dándose la vuelta. Emmett estaba apenas a unos pasos de nosotros.

- Muy bien.

Mientras íbamos de camino al hospital, Renesmee me fue hablando de lo que tenía planeado para la boda secreta de sus guardaespaldas, por lo que me fue hablando entre sususrros. Como sus anteriores planes se habían estropeado, esperaría a que Rosalie volviera y el tal Seth se recuperara. Se notaba que estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar cuando sus padres descubrieran la relación entre sus guardaespaldas y amigos.

- Seguro que no habrá problema.

- Ojala, porque Rosalie está embarazada.

- ¿Ah si? Pues no se le nota! - exclamé, por lo que Renesmee me tapó la boca con ambas manos. - Perdón. - dije, aun con la boca tapada.

- Nadie debe saberlo. - dijo aun bajando más la voz, destapándome la boca.

- De acuerdo. Ya hemos llegando.

Nessie respiró hondo y entramos en el edificio, con Emmett al lado de mi chica, cogiéndola también de la mano. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, yo me quedé en el pasillo, mientras que ellos dos entraron en la habitación. Emmett salió pasados cinco minutos y fue a buscar algo para comer.

_- ¿Como estás? - oí cuando me acerqué más a la puerta. Hablaba el chico._

_- Me preocupa más saber como estás tú._

_- Bien. ¿no lo ves?_

_- Ya..._

_- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?_

_- Claro._

_¿Puedes besarme?_

_- Seth, yo... no. No puedo hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tengo novio._

_- ¿Y? No se va a enterar._

_- Pero yo lo sabré y no podré volver a mirarle a la cara._

_- Pero... Tú estás aquí y él en Florida._

- Más quisieras. - murmuré, aunque demasiado alto. La puerta se abrió y apareció Renesmee, que tenía los ojos rojos. - Perdón.

- Pasa, por favor. - me cogió de la mano y me hizo entrar en la habitación.

En la cama había un chicode más o menos, mi edad. Tenía la pierna enyesada, al igual que un brazo. Además, llevaba un collarín y la cara con algunos moretones. En cuanto me vio, giró la cara y clavó la vista en la ventana. Él también me había reconocido.

Renesmee nos miraba alternativamente y, al final, ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca con las manos.

- No puede ser verdad! Decidme que no es verdad!

- No es verdad. - dijimos Seth y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Sois unos mentirosos! Los dos! - gritó, apartándose de mí, como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo. : Me dijiste que erais cuatro hermanos! - exclamó, señalándome con el dedo. - Que Jared era el único chico!

- Él no es mi hermano. - murmuró Seth.

- Pero si sois iguales.

- Nessie, si te tranquilizas un poco te lo contarñe. - me acerqué a ella, pero se apartó de mí, corriendo hacia la puerta. - Por favor.

- Vaya, tú suplicando. - dijo Seth en tono burlón, lo que me tocó mucho las narices.

- Tu te callas! - exclamé.

En ese momento, Seth intentó levantarse de la camilla, pero terminó cayendose de bruces al suelo. Hice el intento de acercarme para ayudarle, pero me miró con una cara de odio que me paralizó en el sitio. Renesmee me apartó y se agachó al lado de Seth, ayudándole a levantarse. Salí de la habitación a buscar a Emmett que, casualmente, venía por el pasillo comiéndose una chocolatina.

- Emmett, Seth se ha caído de la cama.

Emmett vino corriendo y entró en la habitación. Cogió a Seth en brazos sin aparente dificultad y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama. Pulsó el botón de un pequeño mando que había al lado de la cama y vino hacia mí. Me cogió del brazo y me sacó a rastras de la habitación. Al momento volvió a entrar, dejándome tirado en el pasillo. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché.

_- Seth, ¿que acaba de pasar? - dijo la voz de mi amada princesa._

_- Nada._

_- Seth, sabes que yo siempre he sido sincera contigo, verdad?_

_- Si._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué no eres tú sincero conmigo?_

_- Es muy duro._

_- Por favor._

_- La madre de Jacob y mi padre tuvieron una aventura._

_- O sea, que sois hermanos de padre._

_- Si._

_- ¿Por qué os odiais tanto?_

_- Mi padre nunca ha visto a Jacob, aunque nunca ha dejado de pensar en él._

_- Pero tú sí que le conocías._

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando, a los quince años, me fui un par de semanas de vacaciones?_

_- Si._

Recordaba esos momentos. Un Seth adolescente apareció en la Push, diciéndome que tenía que ir a un pequeño país que había cerca de Italia a conocer a mi padre biológico. Obviamente, me negué. Es más, me negué a creer que fuer a mi padre. Yo no sabía nada y, cuando mis padres me contaron la verdad, fui demasiado orgulloso para ir a ver a Seth y mi padre a pedirles perdón.

_- Fui a verle. Me trató como basura. Decía que mi padre no era su padre._

_- Lo siento mucho, cariño._

En cuanto oí a Renesmee llamar cariño a mi hermano, una punzada de dolor me partió el corazón. Sabía que solo eran amigos pero, aun así, me adectó.

_- Esas palabras no debo decirlas yo._

Tocado.

Era cierto.

Después de cuatro años, aun no me había disculpado. Quise entrar en la habitación pero, cuando tuve la mano en el pomo de la puerta, me arrepentí y me fui a la máquina de chucherías. Cogí cinco chocolatinas y salí del hospital. Fui hacia un pequeño jardín y me senté a la sombra de un enorme roble. "Seguro que Renesmee me odia."

- Jake, ¿Que haces aquí?

- Pensar. - dije, masticando la primera chocolatina.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué? - Renesmee se sentó a mi lado y cogió dos de las chocolatinas.

- En que soy un orgulloso y en que me odias.

- Pero yo no te odio.

- ¿Por qué no? - dije, mirándola.

- Porque te quiero. Además, aun tienes que contarme qué es lo que pasó para que tu hermano esté tan dolido.

- Ya te lo ha contado él. - cogí una de las chocolatinas que me había cogido y se la cambié por otra.

- Pero es que quieros que me lo cuentes tú. - me cogió de la mano y se metió uno de los dedos en la bocam limpiando el chocolate con el que me había manchado.

- Seth me dijo que éramos hermanos pero no le creí. Cuando mis padres me contaron la verdad, fui demasiado orgulloso como para disculparme. Y ya han pasado cuatro años de ello.

- Aun estás a tiempo. - cogió otro dedo y también se lo metió en la boca.

- Es tarde.

En esas, Renesmee me mordió el dedo y no me permitió que retirara la mano.

- Vuelve a decir una chorrada como esa y te muerdo de nuevo. - dijo, acariciando el dedo que me había mordido.

- Es tarde. - dije, aguantando la risa, y volvió a morderme, esta vez con más fuerza. - Au!

- ¿Es que eres masoca o qué? - dejó mi mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

- Un poco.

Besó la punta de mi nariz y, cuando menos lo esperaba, también la mordió.

- Muy masoca. - dijo, besando de nuevo mi nariz.

- ¿Como está?

- Bien. El golpe contra el suelo no le ha hecho nada.

- Me alegro.

- Jake. Acabo de tener una idea! - exclamó, con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

- Me das miedo.

- No digas chorradas. - rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y acarició mi nuca con una de sus suaves manos. - Te lo contaré cuando lo tenga todo planeado.

- Como mande, princesa.

- Venga, vamos al parque. - se levantó de encima de mí y me cogió de una mano, tirando de mí, intentando levantarme del suelo.

- ¿Y tu guardaespaldas?

- Él me ha dado permiso. Vámonos.

Me levanté del suelo u, con nuestras manos unidas en todo momento, fuimos hacia el parque. Renesmee me llevó hacia un hermoso lago. Nos sentamos en la orilla, nos quitamos los zapatos y metimos los pies en el agua.

- Cuando hablé con tu madre, me dijo que tenías algo para mí. - dijo, sorprendiéndome. - Me imagino de qué puede tratarse, y te pido que te lo pienses bien.

- No tengo que pensarme nada. - dijo, cogiendo mi colgante.

Abrí el broche y cogí el anillo que colgaba de él. Cogí la mano de Renesmee y coloqué el anillo de mi bisabuela en su dedo anular y besé el anillo.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero sé que no voy a poder amar nunca a otra persona. Sería un honor para mí que te convirtieras en mi esposa. Algún día. - añadí, al ver la extraña expresión de su rostro.

- Algún día, me encantaría ser la señora de Jacob Black.

- ¿Si? - no me lo podía creer.

- Claro que si! - se levantó y se lanzó a mis brazos, provocando que ambos cayéramos al agua. - Joder! - exclamó, tirándose el pelo mojado hacia atrás. - Está fría.

- Madre mía. - miré de reojo hacia unos árboles y vi un flash. - Nos están haciendo fotos.

- Si. No me dejan en paz. - dijo con tristeza, abrazándose a mi cintura. - En parte, por eso me fui a Florida.

- ¿Piensas seguir estudiando? - dije, acariciando su mejilla.

- Me gustaría terminar la carrera.

- Podríamos seguir estudiando juntos, en un país lejano. - susurré en su oído y Renesmee besó mi mejilla. - Con ese beso supongo que te ha gustado mi idea.

- Mucho. ¿A donde quieres ir? - susurró también.

- No se. Donde hablen inglés.

- Puedo enseñarte español y podríamos ir a la universidad europea de Madrid.

- Mi princesa manda. Y me encantaría que me enseñaras español.

- Hecho, entonces. - volvió a besarme en la mejilla, supuse que porque los periodistas nos espaiban, y me levanté del suelo.

Tendí mis manos, Renesmee las tomó y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo.

Empapados, fuimos hacia el palacio.

Nos encontramos con la madre de Renesmee, que nos miró con extrañeza. No dijo nada, pero mandó a una chica del servicio que nos trajera un par de toallas. Nessie se fue, guiñándome un ojo, mientras que la chica que me había dado la toalla, me indicó que la siguiera.

- ¿A donde vamos? - dije, poniendo la toalla sobre mis hombros.

- A su dormitorio, señor.

- Está un poco lejos. - dije, al ver que íbamos a la otra punta del palacio.

- Su majestad la reina, me ha pedido que le de la mejor habitación y con las mejores vistas, que, casualmente, está al otro lado del edificio. - dijo la chica, aguantándose la risa.

- O sea, que la reina quiere tenerme lejos de su hija. - dije, provocando que al final se pusiera a reír.

- Si.

- Ya veo...

- Ya llegamos. - dijo, abriendo la puerta.

- Al fin.

Entré en la habitación, que era enorme, y vi que mi maleta estaba encima de la cama.

- Puede poner la ropa en el armario. Tiene un ordenador y un teléfono. Puede llamar a sus padres cuando desee. La cena se servirá a las seis. El cuarto de baño está ahí. - dijo, señalando una puerta.

- Gracias. ¿Tiene un mapa o algo? No sé como voy a llegar al comedor.

- Alguien vendrá a buscarle. Adiós. - la chica fue hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Fui hacia la ducha y me pasé casi quince minutos bajo el agua caliente. La verdad es que la ducha me sentó muy bien. Envolví mi cntura con una toalla y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba agotado. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Y apenas había descansado. Me dormí al momento.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Muchos besitos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**14.**

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no me moví. Aun no podía moverme. La puerta se abrióy, a los pocos segundos, una mano rozó mi mejilla y unos labios se posaron sobre mi frente, plasmando un cálido y húmedo beso.

- Cariño, ¿Estás despierto?

- No.

- La cena se servirá en diez minutos. - se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. - que es el tiempo que tardaremos en llegar al comedor.

- Pero aun tengo que vestirme. - dije, abriendo los ojos.

- Te he traído ropa. Va. Hoy es un gran día.

- ¿Por?

- He llamado a Rosalie y le he contado lo de nuestro compromiso. Y quiero que se lo contemos a nuestros padres, si te parece bien.

- Tu madre me va a matar.

- Noooo. - dijo, soltando una risita.

Renesmee se levantó de la cama y fijé en que llevaba un precioso vestido azul. Estaba realmente espectacular. Me vestí con el esmoquin que me había traído Renesmee y fuimos juntos hacia el comedor. Allí nos encontramos con los padres de mi prometida.

Empezamos a cenar en silencio, aunque sabía perfectamente que no dejaban de mirarme. Bueno, a mi y a la mano de Renesmee, que aun tenía el anillo puesto. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban, Renesmee me sonreía y acariciaba mi mano.

Cuando terminamos el cordero al horno, las setas y la ensalada, nos trajeron tarta de chocolate. En ese momento, Bella habló.

- Renesmee, cielo. ¿Vais a contarnos ya porque llevas un anillo de compromiso? Aunque me parece obvio.

- Pues Jacob me ha pedido que me case con él. Lo tenía planeado desde que fuimos a su casa hace unas semanas. - dijo, enseñándole el anillo a sus padres. - Perteneció a su bisabuela.

- Es precioso. - dijo el señor Cullen. - Un antiguo anillo con el emblema de una de las reservas indias más ricas en los Estados Unidos. Ricas en el sentido de riqueza histórica. La Push, verdad?

- ¿Como sabe tanto? - pregunté. Me sorprendió que reconociera mi reserva.

- Estudié historia en la universidad. Me especialicé en tribus.

- Uau.

- No me extraña que te sorprenda. Solo lo sabemos los cuatro que estamos sentados en esta mesa. - dijo Cullen, lo que aun me sorprendió más. "¿Como un rey o heredero al trono puede ir a la universidad sin que nadie se entere? A Renesmee no le ha ido bien."

- ¿Y cuando quereis casaros? Porque, cuando lo hagais, va a tener que ser a todo lo grande. Y aquí. - dijo la señora Cullen.

- Lo comprendo. - dije, mirando la mano de Renesmee. La mano en la que llevaba el anillo.

- Mamá, ambos queremos terminar nuestras carreras. - dijo, mientras comía su trozo de tarta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es muy importante para Jacob llegar a ser médico. Y para mí también.

- Pero...

- Sabes muy bien que deseo ser pediatra. - dijo Renesmee, cambiando su tono de voz. Era como si ya hubiera tenido esa conversación con su madre. - Ya me rendí una vez y no voy a volver a abandonar la carrera.

- Pero, ¿Donde vais a estudiar?

- En Madrid. Durante las vacaciones enseñaré español a mi Jacob.

- Lo teneis todo muy bien planeado. - intervino Edward. - Y es un cambio muy importante para ti. - dijo, mirándome directamente.

- Por Renesmee, cualquier cosa es poco.

Edward soltó una risita y, por primera vez en mi presencia, Bella sonrió.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos hacia el jardín, donde habían bastantes personas. Todos nos saludaban y hacían leves reverencias. La música comenzó a sonar y los reyes se pusieron a bailar. Renesmee me cogió de la mano y me indicó que también teníamos que bailar.

- Yo no sé bailar. - susurré cuando comencé a moverme como un pato.

- Tranquilo. Todos empezarán a bailar en breve. - dijo en el mismo tono que yo. - Tú solo sígueme.

Renesmee pegó más su cuerpo al mío, indicándome con sus movimientos como debía moverme, aunque lo que estaba consiguiendo era otra cosa.

- Renesmee, no me hagas esto. - susurré.

Soltó una risita, me cogió de la mano, se separó de mí y dio una vuelta sobre sus talones. Volvió a venir hacia mí, juntamos nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, pero esta vez con cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Continuamos bailando un rato más. Cuando dieron las diez, Renesmee volvió a cogerme de la mano y nos escabullimos entre la gente. Salimos de palacio y fuimos hacia unos jardines, donde había un laberinto de arbustos. La verdad es que era muy bonito.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? - dije cuanto entramos en el laberinto.

- Odio las fiestas en las que hay tanto viejo cotilla. - dijo, mientras nos adentrábamos en el laberinto. - Solo nos hacen la pelota, sobretodo a mí, que voy a ser la reina. Quieren que les de puestos de importancia.

- Pero, cuando tú seas reina, ellos ya serán muy mayores. - dije.

Andamos más despacio y, cuando llegamos al centro del laberinto, nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en el suelo, cerca de un pequeño rosal. Renesmee se sentó delante de mí. Tan cerca que nuestros rostros podrían tocarse.

Ojala.

- ¿Como planeas organizar la boda de Rosalie y Emmett? - dije, en un intento de tema y animarla y, por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, pareció que lo conseguí.

- Pues, cuando vuelva Rose, la traeré aquí, con Emmett. Lo tendré todo decorado con las cosas que te enseñé. Llamaré a un amigo mío, que es sacerdote. Lo haremos cuanto antes. - hablaba con una ilusión que incluso yo mismo me ilusioné por la boda.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Ya... Eso es lo que me da miedo. - dijo, entristeciéndose de golpe. - Yo sé que, a pesar de estar juntos, ellos nunca han dejado de protegerme. Son los mejores. Y yo les quiero mucho.

- Lo sé. Lo veo en tus ojos. Cuando hables de ellos, tus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Un brillo que me encanta. - Acaricié su mejilla y, al momento, empezó a besarme.

Apoyó mi espalda contra los frondosos arbutos y empezó a desabrochar mi camisa y me quitó la chaqueta. Levantó la falda de su vestido y llevó sus manos a la cintura de mi pantalón.

- Renesmee. No podemos. - dije al darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

- ¿Por qué? No hay nadie. - dijo, sin dejar de besarme, desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón. - Estamos solos.

- De momento.

- Desde que lo hicimos por primera vez, deseo hacerlo contigo a todas horas. No puedo evitarlo. - dijo, llevando ahora sus manos a mis mejillas.

- No podemos correr riesgos. - dije, aunque lo que deseaba en realidad era que continuara por ese camino.

- Por eso he traido esto. - terminó de levantarse la falda de su vestido y, en la goma de sus braguitas, llevaba un paquetito que reconocí al momento.

- Sabes que me pone entre la espada y la pared. - dije, aunque no me creyó. Obvio. Estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que deseaba hacerlo, con protección o sin, pero teníamos que ser sensatos.

- Mentiroso. - susurró antes de sacar mi miembro de mis pantalones. - No estarías así si no quisieras hacerlo.

- Pues no te entretengas. - dije, acariciando sus brazos mientras me ponía el preservativo. - Me pone nervioso hacerlo aquí.

- Pero si es un lugar precioso. - se sentó encima de mí e hico que la penetrara lentamente.

- Pero hay un montón de gente a pocos metros de aquí.

- No haremos ruido. - dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Renesmee se movía lentamente, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y besaba esos pechos que tanto me encantaban. Renesmee se esforzaba mucho en permanecer en silencio, y a mí también empezaba a costarme.

Terminamos llegando al orgasmo varios minutos más tarde. Renesmee me abrazó, acariciando lentamente mi espalda, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello.

- Uau! - dijo, empezando a besar mi cuello. - Cada vez es mejor.

- Si...

- ¿Me ayudarás con la boda?

- ¿Me ayudarás a reconciliarme con mi hermano?

- Eso no lo dudes, amor mío. - me dio un beso y un chupetón en el lóbulo de la oreja. - Volvamos a la fiesta antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

- Por supuesto.

Nos dimos un último beso y, después de dar un último paseo, volvimos a la fiesta, que ya estaba terminando. Emmett vino a buscarnos y fuimos los tres hacia mi dormitorio. Entramos y nos sentamos en la cama.

- Rosalie llegará en un par de días. - dijo Emmett. - He pensado en contarle a los jefes lo mío con Rosalie y pedirle, definitiva y oficialmente, que se case conmigo. - sus ojos decían que estaba muy ilusionado con la idea, pero su voz reflejaba temor.

Renesmee se arrodilló a su espalda, aun encima de la cama, y abrazó a Emmett por el cuello.

- Cariño. Yo te apoyaré ante mis padres. Estoy deseando que mi Rosie y tú os caseis. Y conozco el lugar perfecto.

- ¿Cual? - dijo, volviendo la cabeza.

- Tú tranquilo, que yo me encargo.

- Me das miedo, princesa. - dijo, sonriendo. - Venga, vámonos. Es hora de ir a dormir. - se puso en pie, con Renesmee aun colgada en su espalda y fue hacia la puerta con ella a caballito. - Buenas noches, Jacob.

- Buenas noches, Jake! - exclamó Renesmee, despidiéndose de mí con una mano.

- Hasta mañana.

Amos salieron de la habitación y yo me tumbé en la cama.

El día había sido intenso y, cada vez que pensaba en el futuro, lo veía todo un poco negro.

No lograba vernos a Renesmee y a mí juntos, en el castillo. Me veía a mí, a un lado, y a Renesmee en palacio, asumiendo sus responsabilidades. "Yo no estoy hecho para ser rey"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Es que he estado de traslado y no he tenido tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Espero que el capi os haya gustado. ¿Que creeis que va a pasar? Opiniones, plis.**

**Besitos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

15.

Me desperté al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse entre las cortinas de mi ventana. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y guardé toda mi ropa en mi maleta, que dejé al lado de mi armario. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento. Era la señora Cullen.

- Ho-hola. - dije, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación como un panoli.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Pensaba ir al hospital a ver a mi hermano. Digo. A un amigo. - correfí, al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Sé que Seth es tu hermano. - entró en la habitación y fue hacia la ventana, aunque por el camino miró de reojo mi maleta. - Aunque me refería a tu maleta. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Yo... Tengo que hablar con Renesmee sobre un asunto.

- Te marchas. ¿Verdad?

- Amo a Renesme con todo mi corazón. - me sinceré. Era la única forma de que me entendiera. - Pero ella es una princesa y yo solo soy un don nadie, que siempre ha soñado con ser el médico de la reserva.

- Te subestimas.

- No. No lo hago. - me senté en la cama y la señora Cullen hizo lo mismo a mi lado. - solo sé que, en el futuro, ninguno de los dos podrá ser feliz. Sé que al final no terminaremos nuestras carreras y nuestros sueños se irán a la mierda. Y perdone mi vocabulario.

- ¿Entiendes entonces porque no aprobaba vuestra relación?

- Supongo. - murmuré.

Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello y me dolía mucho el haber tomado esa decisión. Sabía que era lo mejor, aunque nos iba a doler mucho a ambos.

- Tengo que irme.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Gracias a Dios, no me encontré con nadie. Salí de palacio y fui hacia el hospital, al que llegué en pocos minutos. Fui hacia la habitación y llamé a la puerta.

_- Ahora no me apetece tener ninguna visita. - dijo la voz de Seth al otro lado de la puerta._

- Tengo que hablar contigo. - dije, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas.

Tardó unos segundos en responder y, al fin, me dijo que pasara. Entré en la habitación, pero no me moví de al lado de la puerta. Seth no dejaba de mirarme y empecé a sentirme incómoda.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Más o menos bien. - dijo, sin mirarme directamente.

- ¿Te darán pronto el alta?

- Espero que si. Ya no aguanto estar más tiempo aquí.

- Bien... ¿Puedo acercarme?

- Como quieras.

Me acerqué a él y cogí una carpeta en la que estaban escritos todos sus progresos, los tratamientos que le habían hecho, sus heridas...

- Creo que en un par de días podrás estar con tu... con nuestro... con Harry. - La verdad es que no sabía como llamarle. No conocía de nada a ese hombre.

- ¿A qué has venido, Jacob?

- A pedirte perdón. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que... soy demasiado orgulloso.

- Si. Yo también lo soy. - dijo, sonriendo levemente. - Y estás perdonado.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te vas, verdad? Por eso has venido a disculparte tan pronto.

No respondí. "¿Tan obvio es?"

- La verdad es que me parece bien.

- Para intentar volver a tirarte a Renesmee, ¿verdad? - dije, yendo hacia la puerta.

- Por ejemplo.

- No lo hagas. Yo la amo. - dije, como si ello significara algo para él.

- Yo también.

- Lo tuyo es amor o solo sexo?

- Ambas cosas.

- Recupérate pronto. - dije antes de salir de la habitación.

En cuanto salí, me encontré cara a cara con Renesmee. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento me dio una fuerte bofetada. No me moví ni me quejé. Me lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué coño me pediste que me casara contigo si pensabas dejare? eh? - empezó a gritar. También me merecía eso.

- Renesmee, yo...

- ¡No quiero oírte!

- Deja que te lo explique. - intenté cogerla de la mano, pero se soltó y volvió a abofetearme. - Deja de pegarme.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Aun no he hecho nada. - dije. - Renesmee, ambos sabemos que, aunque nos amemos, nunca podremos ser completamente felices. - comencé a explicar, más para convercerme a mí mismo que para convencerla a ella. - Tú quieres ser pediatra pero, si nos casamos, no vas a poder ser lo y, siendo egoista, to tampoco podré ser médico. Y ni siquiera me he despedido de mi familia y mis amigos.

- Eso es verdad. - dijo, estando ya un poco más calmada. - Lo has dejado todo por mí, para venir a buscarme, y no he pensado en que lo estabas sintiendo. Lo siento. - me abrazó con dulzura y no me soltó. - Sé que tenías planes con tu vida.

- Tú eres mi vida.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. - sollozó. Me partió el corazón saber que estaba llorando por mi culpa.

- Yo también.

- Te he traído tu maleta. - fue hacia una de las columnas del pasillo y me acercó la maleta. - ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

- Será mejor que no. - se separó de mí y me fijé en que sonreía, aunque se notaba que solo estaba sonriendo para que no se me hiciera tan dificil mi marcha.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos juntos del hospital. En la puerta, nos encontramos con Emmett, Edward, la señora Cullen y, para mi sorpresa, Harry. Me despedí de todos y cuando llegó el turno de mi padre, me abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

- Lo siento mucho. - dije, devolviéndole el abrazo. - Yo no sabía nada, aunque eso no excusa mi comportamiento.

- Yo debería de haber ido a verte.

- Ambos deberíamos haber hecho algo. - sentencié y todos soltaron una risita. - Tengo que irme.

- Te llevaré al aeropuerto. - dijo Emmett.

Cogió mi maleta y nos montamos en un coche negro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de media hora de absoluto silencio. Emmett me compró el billete y me acompañó todo el rato, hasta que tuve que embarcar.

- ¿Vas a ir a Florida?

- No. Ya recogeré las notas cuando comience el semestre siguiente.

- Termina la carrera y cumple tu sueño.

- Procura que Renesmee haga lo mismo.

- Prometido.

Nos dimos un último abrazo y me marché.

POV RENESMEE.

Cuando Jacob se marchó en el coche con Emmett, mi mundo se vino abajo. Comprendía lo que habíamos hablado. Él había abandonado su vida por mí y eso no era justo. Por mucho que me doliera, debía dejarle marchar. Por el bien de ambos.

Cuando el coche desapareció, mi padre me cogió de la mano y entramos todos juntos al hospital. A Seth se le veía mucho mejor.

Estuvimos cerca de media hora allí, y el médico dijo que en un par de días le darían el alta.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Renesmee? - dijo Seth cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la habitación.

Mi madre dudó, pero al final nuetros padres nos dejaron a solas. Me senté a su lado, en la cama, y Seth me cogió de la mano.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

- Mal. - Tenía ganas de llorar, pero intenté contenerme. - Aunque sé que es por nuestro bien.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que no me creía.

- Si.

- De acuerdo. - besó el dorso de mi mano y empezó a acariciarla. - ¿Te ha gustado florida? - dijo, cambiando de tema.

- Mucho. Y me ha encantado volver a la universidad.

- Me alegro mucho. - sonrió. Parecía sincero. - Y... Bueno... Cuéntame. ¿Que vamos a hacer para la boda de Em y Rose?

Le conté lo que había planeado y me dijo que le gustaba mi idea.

Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé por la cintura. Cerré los ojos, preguntándome en qué estaría haciendo Jacob en ese momento.

Sentí unos labios en mi frente y, al momento, se posaron sobre los míos. "Este chico nunca se rinde."

Le dejé hacer, fingiendo que me había quedado dormida. Me besó durante varios segundos más, besó mi frente de nuevo y también me abrazó.

Estaba medio dormida cuando unos fuertes brazos me levantaron de la cama y me llevaron a un coche. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando encendió la radio del coche. Solo él escuchaba música country.

- Por favor, papá. Para esa música. - murmuré.

- Me gusta esta música. - dijo, empezando a reír. - Además, estoy en mi coche. Quien conduce elige la música.

- Pues para el coche y déjame conducir. - dije, sentándome bien en el asiento y me abroché el cinturón. Sabía que no iba a detenerse, sobretodo porque odiaba la música que solía escuchar.

- ¿Como estás?

- ¿Como voy a estar?

- Mal.

- Pues eso. Aunque entiendo a Jacob. - dije, mirando a mi padre, que no dejaba de mirarme por el retrovisor. - Yo iré a Madrid y él volverá a Florida. Terminaremos nuestras carreras y trabajaremos en lo nuestro. Tal vez, algún día, volvamos a vernos.

- Creo que estás cometiendo un grave error.

- ¿Como? ¿Qué error?

- De eso debes darte cuenta tu, princesa.

- Pero...

- Oye... esta mañana, antes de venir a buscarte, Emmett ha venido a hablar con tu madre y conmigo.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunté. "¿Les habrá dicho que se quiere casar con Rose?"

- No finjas. Tu ya sabías que Emmett le ha pedido matrimonio a Rosalie. - dijo. No había ni rastro de enfado en su voz. - Me ha dicho que llevan saliendo bastantes años.

- Y han trabajado muy bien siempre.

- No lo niego.

- ¿Y?

- Nada. Solo quería que supieras que ya puedes montarles esa boda secreta.

- ¿Como sabes que planeo una boda secreta? - pregunté, inclinándome hacia él. - Va, dime.

- ¿Donde lo vas a hacer? - preguntó, ignorándome.

- En el laberinto.

- Precioso. - sonrió. - ¿Dentro o fuera?

- Dentro.

- ¿Donde el jardinero nuevo encontró un preservativo?

En cuanto dijo eso, caí hacia atrás.

- ¿Quie habrá podido ir a hacer el amor en ese lugar? - dije, tapándome la cara con las manos. - Aunque es un lugar realmente precioso.

- Si... Si... Ya hemos llegado.

Entró en el garaje y, cuando salió del coche, vino a abrirme la puerta. Me cogió de la mano y fuimos juntos hacia mi dormitorio. Cogimos las cosas de la boda, que estaban en mi armario, y fuimos hacia el laberinto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabeis que podeis contactar conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Besitos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**16.**

Mi padre y yo nos pasamos el resto de la mañana decorando el laberinto, y el centro, donde se iba a celebrar la ceremónia. Cuando ya fue mediodía, mi madre apareció con una bandeja en las manos. Nosotros ya estábamos sentados en el suelo, y mi madre se sentó con nosotros.

- Ha quedado muy bonito. - dijo, poniendo una pequeña manta en el centro, donde puso la bandeja con la comida.

- Gracias a nuestra hija. - dijo mi padre. - Ella es quien lo ha organizado todo.

- ¿Cuando va a ser la boda? - preguntó mi madre, mirándome directamente.

- Cuando Seth salga del hospital. Quiero que estemos todos presentes. - "¿Todos? Falta mi Jacob." - ¿Has cocinado tú?

- Si. Creí que ya era hora de comer los tres juntos, como hacíamos antes.

- Si... - me senté más cerca de mi madre y ella me abrazó al momento. - Como cuando me comportaba y no hacía de las mías. - dije, pensando en voz alta.

- Cariño, come un poco de esto. Está picante, como a ti te gusta. - mi padre me acercó un pequeño plato y cogí una pequeña salchicha con salsa roja.

Mi madre no decía nada ni me preguntaba sobre Jacob, pero su abrazo me decía que sentía mucho lo que me estaba pasando. No necesitaba palabras de su parte, con estar entre sus brazos me sentía muy bien.

Seguimos comiendo mientras mi padre nos decía que, en cinco días, volveríamos a nuestra vida. Asambleas, comidas oficiales, reuniones... y yo tenía que asistir a todas. Nunca era pronto para empezar a adaptarme a mi futura vida.

Cuando terminamos de comer, mi padre recogió las cosas y me dejó a solas con mi madre. Ella iba a hablar, pero volví a abrazarla y me puse a llorar.

- Sabes que es lo mejor. - dijo al fin.

- Pero eso no hace que me duela menos. - dije, sintiendo como me costaba hasta respirar. - No sé si podré vivir sin él.

- Lo conseguirás. Eres fuerte e independiente. Saldrás adelante.

- Tienes mucha fe en mí. - me separé de ella y dejé que secara mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Claro que si. Eres mi hija. Te conozco. Serás una gran pediatra.

- ¿Puedo serlo?

- Claro. - dijo, sonriendo. - Siempre y cuando no olvides tus futuras responsabilidades.

- No lo haré. Solo estudiaré. no organizaré ningún escándalo, lo prometo.

- Vale.

- ¿Quien vendrá conmigo a Madrid? - dije, ya un poco más recompuesta. - ¿Rose o Em?

- Nadie.

- ¿Yo sola en un país estrangero? - exclamé, sorprendida. - No sé si podré.

- Claro que vas a poder. Pero si quieres que alguien vaya contigo, pídeselo tu. - se levantó del suelo y me tendió su mano. - Vayamos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

- Solo un poco. - admití, tomando su mano.

- Seguro que conoces a alguien especial por Madrid.

- No quiero conocer a nadie. - murmuré. - Solo voy a ir a estudiar.

- Ya...

Fuimos cogidas de la mano hasta el palacio y me acompañó a mi habitación. Se marchó y yo hice lo mismo a los pocos segundos.

Recorrí los largos e innumerables pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio en el que se había alojado mi Jacob. Me tumbé en la cama y me abracé a la almohada. Aun olía a él.

El pecho comenzó a dolerme y no me molesté en evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Seguía llorando cuando Emmett se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó. Me cantó mi canción favorita. Desde niña, Emmett me cantaba para que me durmiera. Justo antes de que me durmiera, oí que decía: Cuanto deseo que llegue Rosalie para poder casarme con ella.

.-.-.-.

Cuando desperté y me di cuenta de donde estaba y que Jacob no estaba a mi lado, sentí quedarme sin aire. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. El dolor dió paso a la felicidad cuando la vi. Miró hacia la ventana y me saludó con la mano.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de la habitación. Casi me caigo cuando bajaba por las escaleras. En cuanto salí al jardín, esquivé a mis padres y a Emmett y me lancé a sus brazos, llorando.

- Hola, pequeña. - dijo Rosalie, cogiéndome en brazos.

- Rosalie!

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

Rosalie empezó a caminar, conmigo aun abrazada a su cuerpo. Pasamos por al lado de mis padres y me llevó al salón. Me sentó en el sofá y se sentó a mi lado. Mi padre llegó al salón y cerró la puerta desde fuera. "Él siempre tan atento."

- Renesmee, princesa. ¿Que te pasa? - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Jacob se ha ido.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? - "Seguro que ha sido Emmett."

- Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto. - dijo, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros. - Espero que entiendas que ha sido una decisión muy difícil para él, pero apropiada.

- Y lo acepto. - dije, secándome las lágrimas con los puños. - ¿Como te ha ido?

- Muy bien. Alice te manda recuerdos.

- La llamaré más tarde.

- Bueno, va. Anímate. - se puso en pie y me tendió su mano. - ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? ¿Al cine?

- Vayamos a pasear por el parque. - tomé su mano y me puse en pie. - Pero primero voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Fuimos a mi dormitorio, me puse uno de mis vestidos y nos marchamos. Emmett se quedó en casa, con mis padres, así que nos fuimos las dos solas. Cuando llegamos al parque, fuimos hacia la zona de los columpios.

- ¿Sabes que Seth tiene un hermano? - dije cuando Rosalie comenzó a balancearme.

- Creía que era hijo único.

- Pues no es así.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho Seth?

- Jacob y yo fuimos a verle al hospital y... bueno... fue entonces cuando lo descubrí. - me entristecí al pensar en él.

- ¿Jacob y Seth hermanos? - exclamó

- Si. Y de la misma edad.

- Pemsándolo bien... Se parecen un poco. - murmuró. Había dejado de empujarme y se había sentado en el columpio de al lado. - tienes que olvidarte de él.

- ¿De cual de los dos?

- Ya sabes de cual.

- Bueno... tal vez con el tiempo lo consiga. - murmuré. - Cambiando de tema. ¿Como va el embarazo?

- Bien. Intento tomarme las cosas con calma.

- ¡Hola, chicas!

Me volví y vi venir a Emmett. Iba empujando una silla de ruedas. Me levanté de un salto del columpio y corrí hacia ellos. Emmett tuvo que sujetarme, porque estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre mi amigo.

- Que efusiva. - dijo Seth, poniéndose a reir.

- Creía que saldrías en unos días.

- El doctor dice que ya estoy bien. Me acabaré de curar en casa.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me puse tras él, empezando a empujar yo su silla, mientras que Emmett iba a abrazar a su chica.

Paseamos un rato por el parque y dejé la silla bajo la sombra de un alto roble. Me senté a su lado

- Espero que no te importe que haya empezado a organizar la boda de mis chicos. - dije, observándoles. Estaban al lado del lago, besándose. - He decorado el laberinto.

- Es un lugar muy bontio. ¿Cuando será la boda?

- Cuando tú estés bien.

- Entonces cuanto antes. - se puso en pie como pudo y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué te han dejado salir del hospital? - pregunté. No me creía que le hubieran dejado marchar porque ya estuviera bien.

- Porque me he pasado la noche dando el coñazo a los médicos. Estaba harto de estar en el hospital.

- Pero...

- Me acabaré de curar en casa.

- Como quieras.

Apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol y cerré los ojos. Desde que había descubierto que mi ex-novio y mi ex-rollo eran hermanos, me sentía un poco rara al lado de Seth. Me recordaba demasiado a mi Jacob.

- Princesa. Tenemos que irnos.

Abrí los ojos cuando Emmett ayudaba a Seth a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Rosalie me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Fuimos los cuatro juntos de vuelta a casa.

Por el camino, Emmett empezó a hacer un montón de planes para el día siguiente. Lo que él no sabía era que, en unas horas, él y Rosalie estarían casándose.

- Emmett, Rose. Voy a llevar a Seth a su casa. - dije, empezando a alejarme de la parejita. - ¿Te parece bien mañana? - susurré cuando nos alejamos de ellos.

- ¿El qué? ¿La boda?

- Si.

- Claro! Será genial.

- Dime tu talla de ropa y la de tu padre. Os compraré un esmoquin a cada uno. - llegamos a la pequeña casa que Seth y Harry tenían en nuestros terrenos y abrí la puerta.

- No hace falta que lo hagas.

- Quiero hacerlo.

- Eres muy amable.

Empujé la slla hacia el interior y le llevé a su dormitorio, al lado de la cama, sobre la que me senté.

- La boda va a ser genial. - suspiré. La boda era en la último en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

- Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? - dijo, acariciando mi mano.

No respondí. ¿Para qué? La respuesta era obvia.

- Olvídale. Es un gilipollas.

- No le insultes, por favor.

- Es que hay que ser muy gilipollas para abandonar a una chica como tú.

Levanté la vista y le miré. No dejaba de mirarme, como lo hacía cuando nos acostábamos juntos.

- Él tenía una vida antes de conocernos. Y sus planes. Es muy dificil abandonarlo todo. Y yo le apoyo.

- Ya... Y ahora eres infeliz.

- No soy infeliz! - me quejé sin convicción. - Estoy en casa, con mis padres, mis mejores amigos y tú. ¿Es que acaso se puede pedir algo más?

- ¿Amor?

- Volveré a enamorarme.

- Yo ya estoy enamorado. - besó el dorso de mi mano y la dejó sobre mi muslo, que acarició al momento.

Me sentí bien e incómoda al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que Seth siempre conseguía calmarme y animarme.

Se fue sentando a mi lado y volvió a acariciar mi muslo, esta vez por debajo del vestido.

- Para! - me puse en pie de golpe y fui hacia la puerta. - No me hagas esto, por favor.

- ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo?

- Claro que si, pero... "Pero solo quiero hacerlo con Jacob."

- ¿Pero no conmigo, verdad? - dijo en un susurro. - ¿Pero que tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Eh?

- No lo sé... Tiene algo... Algo que... No sé como explicarlo.

- Ya...

- Solo sé que le amo.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a buscarle?

- ¿Como? - exclamé. Su pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa.

- Si le amas tanto, ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

- No puedo volver a irme. - murmuré.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Tienes diecinueve años. Aun quedan muchos años pata que seas reina. ¿Vas a abandonar al amor de tu vida por miedo?

- Yo no tengo miedo. - "Embustera. Solo intentas convencerte a ti misma."

- Dí lo que quieras, pero piensa en lo que he dicho.

Me fui del dormitorio de mi amigo y salí al salón, donde me encontré con Harry. Le comenté el asunto de los trajes y, como ya había hecho su hijo, se negó a que se los comprara, pero como a mí no hay quien me haga cambiar de opinión, insistí hasta que conseguí que me dijera su talla y la de su hijo.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya era la hora de comer. Comí con mis padres y mis guardaespaldas. La comida fue silenciosa pero tranquila. Mientras comía, pensaba en lo que me había dicho Seth. Tenía toda la razón. Yo amaba a Jacob, mi vida no tenía sentido sin él y... Bueno... mi madre había aceptado que continuara estudiando. Podría ir a Florida de nuevo, aunque siempre quedaba el asunto de que, en la universidad de Florida, todos conocían mi identidad. "Tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé el qué."

- Renesmee, ¿en que piensas?

- En nada en concreto. - dije, mirándo a los demás comensales. - Me apetece tarta. - dije, intentando que no volvieran a preguntarme.

En cuanto dije lo de la tarta, una de las sirvientas salió del comedor. Sin duda, iba en busca de mi tarta.

- Majestades. Tengo que decirles una cosa. - dijo Rosalie cuando retiraron nuestros platos. - Algo importante.

- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos en privado? - preguntó mi madre.

- Por mi parte no es necesario.

- Cuéntanos, Rosalie. - dijo mi padre con toda la amabilidad que le caraterizaba.

- Ya sabe que le comenté que me gustaría acabar la carrera.

- Si.

- Pero no voy a poder porque... estoy embarazada.

El comedor se quedó en silencio, un silencio que quedó interrumpido por el ruido de los platos y los cubiertos de cuando nos trajeron la tarta. Cuando la sirvienta volvió a irse, carraspeé sonoramente. Tanto silencio me estaba matando.

- Rosalie, no voy a aceptarlo.

- ¿Como? - exclamé. - Pero papá!

- Hija, no me interrumpas. - dijo y, para mi sorpresa, vi que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Miré a mi madre y vi que ella también disimulaba una sonrisa.

- Rosalie, no puedes abandonar tu carrera, otra vez, porque vayas a tener un bebé. Emmett te ayudará. ¿Verdad, papá? - dijo, mirando a Emmett, que se había quedado blanco.

Me puse a reír de los nervios. Me había asustado. Mi padre golpeó a Emmett en el hombro, logrando que al fin reaccionara.

- Rose, ¿estás bien? - dije, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. Estaba llorando.

- Si.

- ¿Y por qué lloras?

- Porque soy feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero conocer vuestra opinón**

**Besitos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..**

**17.**

Nos pasamos la tarde entera en el salón de casa, como una gran familia. Emmett y Rosalie al fin se comportaban como una pareja normal, aunque se controlaban mucho, sobretodo delante de mis padres. Iban cogidos de la mano y, de vez en cuando, se daban algún que otro beso.

En ese momento, yo estaba jugando al ajedrez con mi padre, mientras que mi madre estaba leyendo un libro Era sábado y todos nos habíamos tomado el fin de semana libre.

Estaba tam distraída que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había ganado hasta que me lo dijo por tercera vez.

- Mierda! - exclamé.

- Cuidado con esa boca. - dijo mi madre.

- Perdón.

- Se ha hecho tarde. - dijo mi padre, colocando de nuevo las piezas en sus respectivos lugares en el tablero.

- Si me disculpais, hoy no voy a cenar. - me puse en pie y coloqué bien la silla.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Emmett, preocupado.

- No. Es que estoy cansada. La noche pasada apenas dormí. - dije, yendo a besar las mejillas de cada uno y otro beso en la tripa de Rosalie. - Además, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Como cual? - dijo ahora en tono burlón.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Cerré las puertas del salón y fui sin prisas hacia mi dormitorio. Cogí el teléfono y fui a sentarme en la cama mientras marcaba el número del móvil de mi amiga Alice. Estuvimos casi una hora hablando. Me contó como le habían ido los exámenes, que iba a pasar las vacaciones con Jasper en texas, ciudad natal de éste. Además de que me echó una bronca increíble por haberme marchado sin haberme despedido como era debido.

_- Vi a Jacob. - dijo después de que nos despidiéramos por cuarta vez. - Estaba hecho polvo._

- Ya... - dije, aunque no sabía que decir.

_- Se ha dado de baja en la universidad. _

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - exclamé, levantándome de un salto.

_- Paul me ha dicho que prefiere seguir estudiando cerca de casa. - sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme. Había llegado a pensar que Jacob había abandonado la carrera._

- Gracias por la información.

_- Renesmee, amiga. Espero que nos veamos pronto._

- Tranquila. Tengo intención de volver a los Estados Unidos.

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuando? - exclamó, emocionada._

- No lo sé, pero será pronto. - "Voy a hacer caso a Seth. Voy a ir a por él." - Te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga decidido.

- _De acuerdo. Un beso a todos._

- Igualmente. Buenas noches. - colgué el teléfono y me tumbé en la cama, sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa.

No me dormí. Estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando en mi repentina decisión. En pocos días me iría a La Push a decirle a Jacob que le amaba y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él, aunque tuviera que vivir con él en la reserva. Solo había un problema. Mis padres.

Me quité el vestido, sin molestarme en levantarme de la cama, y me dormí en ropa interior, no sin antes poner el despertador a las ocho de la mañana.

.-.-.-.

Desperté cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No era la alarma, sino que alguien me estaba llamando. Miré la pantalla y respondí al reconocer el número.

- Papá, ¿Para que me llamas por teléfono? - dije con dificultad. Tenía la garganta reseca.

- Para no levantar sospechas. - susurró.

- ¿Qué eres, un criminal?

Rio en voz baja y carraspeó.

- Son las nueve de la mañana. El padre Cooper, mi amigo de la universidad, llegará en media hora. - continuó susurrando. - La boda será a las once.

- ¿Que son las nueve? Pero si me puse el despertador a las ocho! - exclamé, aunque demasiado alto. Miré el despertador y vi que no había accionado la palanquita. - Mierda!

- No accionaste la palanquita, verdad?

- Como siempre.

- Bueno, pues empieza a arreglarte. Llámame cuando esteis listas.

- Hasta dentro de una hora y media.

Colgué el teléfono y me levanté de la cama. Me fui directa a la ducha.

Cuando salí, a los quince minutos, envuelta en una toalla, cogí el teléfono que tenía al lado de la cama, en la mesita, y llamé al dormitorio de mis padres. Mi madre llegó a a mi dormitorio en pocos minutos. Iba en batín y camisón, pero llevaba dos vestidos en la mano.

- A arreglarse. - dijo, dándome mi vestido.

Ambas nos vestimos y, cuando estuvimos listas, comencé a peinar a mi madre.

- Mamá.

- ¿Si?

- Papá y tú sois muy amables. Con lo de la boda y lo del bebé de Rosalie y Emmett.

- Llevan toda tu vida con nosotros. - dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a maquillarse. - Les tenemos mucho cariño a ambos.

- Si. Yo también les quiero mucho.

- Forman parte de la familia.

- Mamá, más tarde me gustaría hablar contigo y con papá. - terminé de hacerle el recogido y le di mi espejo de mano para que viera como le había quedado.

- Un recogido precioso.

- Para una reina preciosa.

Mi madre se sonrojó y se puso en pie. Yo me senté en la silla que había ocupado mi madre y ella comenzó a peinarme.

- Hablaremos cuando termine la boda.

- Bien. - cogí una foto que tenía sobre mi tocador y la miré.

Emmett, Rosalie, Seth y yo estábamos en una de las casas de campo que tenía mi familia, Aquel día, Emmett y Rosalie fueron a dar un paseo y Seth y yo, después de bebernos una botella de vino, acabamos desnudos, haciendo el amor delante de la chimenea. Fue muy bonito. Tan bonito como la primera vez que hice el amor con Jacob, en la cueva de La Push. "Mierda, Jacob. ¿Por qué te amo tanto?"

- Ya estás. - dijo mi madre.

Me miré al espejo y admiré el precioso recogido que me había hecho mi madre. Fui hacia el armario, cogí el vestido de novia que le había comprado a Rosalie y ambas salimos del dormitorio.

- Nos vemos en el laberinto en una hora. - susurré a mi madre.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie y entré. Seguía durmiendo.

- Rosalie, en pie.

- ¿Para qué? - se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba claramente sorprendida. - ¿Por qué vas vestida así?

No respondí.

- ¿Es que vas a una boda? - dijo, sonriendo con burla.

- Pues si.

- ¿Y quien se casa?

- Tú. - saqué el vestido, que tenía escondido tras de mí, y le quité el envoltorio de plástico y lo dejé sobre ella.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Rosalie y dio paso a la incredulidad.

- Va. La boda empieza en menos de una hora. - dije, tras consultar mi reloj.

Rosalie continuó sin moverse. Me acerqué a ella, aparté el vestido a un lado y me senté a su lado.

- Rose, ¿te encuentras bien? - estaba empezando a preocuparme. Acaricié su brazo y Rosalie me miró. - ¿Es que no te gusta mi regalo?

- Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. - dijo. Apenas le salía la voz.

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y la abracé. Rosalie no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar.

- Me has asustado. - dije, respirando con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Lo saben tus padres?

- Lo hemos organizado entre los cuatro. Seth, papá, mamá y yo. - le aparté el pelo de la cara y besé su mejilla. - Venga, vístete.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí el vestido y lo dejé sobre la silla de su escritorio. Fui al cuarto de baño y cogí el maletín de maquillaje que tenía allí. Cuando volví a la habitación, Rosalie ya estaba vestida, mirándose al espejo. El vestido le quedaba perfecto y sabía que le gustaba porque un día pasamos por delante de una tienda de vestidos de novia y me fijé en que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

- Es el vestido que vimos en aquella tienda tan cara. - dijo, volviéndose para mirarme.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta.

- Ven. Siéntate. - aparté la silla y preparé las cosas para maquillarla y peinarla. - ¿Te fias de mi para arreglarte?

- No me fio de nadie más. - me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó.

Empezó a maquillarse mientras yo la peinaba. No tuve que esforzarme mucho para ponerla guapa. Ella, al natural, ya era toda una belleza.

- Gracias, princesa. - dijo, poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

- Va, vamos. - la cogí de la mano y salimos de la habitación. No nos encontramos a nadie por el pasillo.

Llamé a mi padre y le avisé de que ya estábamos listas y de camino al laberinto. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con todos los habitantes de palacio. Iban todos muy elegantes.

- Cuanta gente. - murmuró Rosalie cuando todos se volvieron para mirarla. - Ojala mis padres estuvieran aquí conmigo.

Los padres de Rosalie habían muerto cuando ella tenía dieciseis años. En parte, creo que por eso, vino a buscar trabajo a mi casa al nacer yo.

- Están aquí. Y están muy orgullosos de ti.

- Gracias. Eres como una hija para mí. - dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"Y tu eres como una segunda madre."

- Ve. Tu futuro marido te espera.

Harry apareció a nuestro lado y él y Rosalie empezaron a recorrer el improvisado pasillo hacia el altar, mientras que yo fui corriendo hacia la única silla que quedaba libre, al lado de mis padres. Me puse a llorar en cuanto los novios unieron sus manos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento el retraso. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**18.**

Cuando tanto Emmett como Rosalie dieron el 'si quiero', me puse en pie de un salto y empecé a aplaudir. Cuando pude, fui hacia ellos y les abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba tan feliz por ellos que no podía contenerme. Mi padre tuvo que apartarme de ellos porque todos los demás también quería, abrazarles y felicitarles.

Cuando al fin pude acercarme de nuevo, no me separé de ellos durante toda la comida, que hicimos en el exterior del laberinto. Mi madre me regañó varias veces por no dejar tranquilos a mis guardaespaldas, pero ellos decían que yo no les molestaba, lo que agradecí.

- ¿Puedo beber una copa? - dije, cuando mi padre se acercó a nosotros. - Para brindar, claro.

- Pero solo una. dijo, cuando empecé a beber de mi copa de champán. - Rosalie, Emmett, ¿donde quereis ir de luna de miel?

- ¿Luna de miel? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Claro. - dijo mi padre con total naturalidad. - Nessie y Seth os han regalado la boda y Bella y yo os regalamos la Luna de miel. Y no hay discusión posible. - añadió cuando mis amigos abrieron la boca para hablar. - Solo teneis que elegir el destino.

- Gracias, majestad. - dijo Emmett, abrazando a mi padre. - Lo hablaremos más tarde.

- Muy bien. Ahora a bailar.

Papá me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile. En cuanto Rosalie y Emmett comenzaron a bailar, papá y yo les seguimos.

- Tu madre dice que quieres hablar con nosotros.

- Luego, cuando estemos los tres a solas. - dije, dejándome llevar por mi padre, que bailaba estupendamente bien.

- Por tu cara, veo que debe de ser algo importante.

- Para mí lo es. Y mucho.

- Al fin has reaccionado. - dijo, sonriendo.

"Así que se refería a eso el día que Jacob se marchó."

- Si, he reaccionado, pero mamá no lo va a aceptar. Ella nunca ha aceptado lo mío con Jacob.

- Tu madre nunca ha aceptado lo tuyo con Jacob porque sabía que algún día os separarías y tú ibas a sufrir mucho. Pero si es por tu felicidad, lo aceptará.

- Eso espero. - dije, intentando sonreír, pero no pude, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La tarde fue genial, a pesar de que yo no podía dejar de pensar en la charla que iba a tener con mis padres.

Cuando cayó la noche, papá y mamá vinieron a mi habitación. Yo estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada a mi osito de peluche, con mi movil en la mano, mirando una foto de Jacob. En cuanto llamaron a la puerta, escondí el móvil y les dejé pasar.

- ¿Aun no duermes? - dijo mi madre, yendo a sentarse a mi lado.

- No puedo.

- ¿Cual es la causa?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en una cosa.

- ¿En una cosa o en una persona? - dijo, sacando mi móvil de debajo de mi pie, mirando la imagen de Jacob. - Tu padre me ha dicho que querías hablar con nosotros. - dijo, devolviéndome el móvil.

- Es cierto.

- Cuéntanos.

- Verás... He estado pensado y... Amo a Jacob. - dije, sin atreverme a mirar a mi madre, aunque si miré a mi padre. Sonreía con orgullo. Ello me animó a continuar. - Voy a ir a buscarle. Estudiaré con él.

- Pero...

- Papá aun es muy joven. - continué. - Puedo acabar la carrera, trabajar unos años y, cuando llegue el momento, seré reina.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? - dijo mi madre, cogiéndome de la barbilla, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

- Si.

- ¿Piensas marcharte?

- Me gustaría que me apoyárais. - dije, ya sin tanta seguridad. - Creo que es lo mejor para mí. Porque si me quedo, seré infeliz para siempre.

- Renesmee...

- Por favor, mamá... - supliqué, cogiéndole de ambas manos. - Esto no es uno de mis caprichos. Realmente amo a Jacob. Y quiero pasar toda mi vida con él.

- De acuerdo. - suspiró.

- ¿Qué?

Miré a mi madre, que miraba a mi padre. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y, sin poder controlarme, me lancé sobre mi madre, abrazándola.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. - comencé a decir. Y también fui a abrazara a mi padre.

- Promete que nos llamarás a menudo. - dijo papá, acariciando mi espalda.

- Siempre. Cada día.

- Tampoco te pases. - comentó mamá, sonriendo. Parecía feliz, y ello me hacía feliz a mí.

- Bueno, lo organizaremos todos y te marcharás en... ¿Una semana te parece bien? - dijo mi padre.

En realidad quería marcharme ya mismo, pero también era cierto que había que organizar muchas cosas. "Jacob, allá voy."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Seattle, fui a buscar mis maletas y fui a buscar un taxi que me llevó a Forks. Fui al hotel a hospedarme y aprobeché para darme una ducha, no sin antes llamar a mis padres, a mis ex-guardaespaldas y a Seth, para decirles que había llegado bien a casa.

Cuando estuve bien aseada, me vestí con un veraniego vestido verde manzana, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y con escote palabra de honor. No me molesté en ponerme ropa interior. Algo me decía que no la iba a necesitar.

Fui dando un paseo hacia La Push, en cuya entrada me encontré con Rebecca, una de las hermanas de Jacob. Ella había sido quien me habñia ayudado con mi plan. Yo iría a la cueva y ella llevaría allí a Jacob.

- Hola Renesmee. - dijo al verme llegar. - ¿Como ha ido el vuelo?

- Por suerte, lo he pasado durmiendo. - dije, haciéndola sonreír. - ¿Como está Jacob?

- Bien, aunque no tanto como quiere hacernos creer. - me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cueva. - Te echa de menos.

- Y yo a él. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Espero que esto vaya en serio.

- Acabao de abandonar toda mi familia y mi vida por venir. - dije, mirándola seriamente. - Creéme cuando digo que esto va muy en serio. Le amo.

- Eso era justo lo que quería oír. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a la cueva, yo entré en ella, aunque Rebecca se marchó en busca de Jacob.

Estuve cerca de media hora sentada sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Hasta que escuché la voz que más había ansiado oír.

_- Rebecca. No entiendo porque venimos aquí._

_- Me apetecía venir de excursión. - dijo Rebecca, ciñéndose a nuestro plan. - No seas aguafiestas, Jacob._

_- Es que no me apetece estar aquí._

_- Calla y entra en la cueva._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Te he dicho que entres._

Jacob entró de golpe en la cueva. Me dio la impresión de que Rebecca le había dado un empujón. Jacob se me quedó mirando, claramente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

- Hola. - dije, sin saber muy bien que esperar.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo Jacob con un hilo de voz.

- He venido a verte.

- ¿Ah si?

- Bueno, en realidad he venido a quedarme. - dije, acercándome un poco a él, que seguía sin moverse. - Me he trasladado.

- ¿De verás?

- Y me he cambiado de universidad.

- ¿Y por qué has hecho todo eso? - dijo. Parecía más tranquilo y me estaba siguiendo el juego.

- Porque te quiero.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto. - cogí su mano y besé el dorso.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Entonces, bésame.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Jope.**

**Me ha costado lo mío.**

**Llevo semanas buscando este capítulo y no lo he encontrado. Al final he tenido que volver a reescribirlo y ha quedado súper distinto, aunque espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como compensación por la tardanza, este mismo fin de semana colgaré el epílogo.**

**Si. La historia ya termina. Por eso colgué SIEMPRE CONTIGO, nueva historia Renesmee x Jacob, que espero que leais y que os guste.**

**Kisses.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**19. EPÍLOGO.**

Pov Jacob.

El despertador comenzó a sonar cuando mejor estaba. Estiré el brazo para pararlo, pero no lo encontré. Me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba solo en la cama, algo realmente extraño. Siempre solía ser el primero en levantarme de la cama.

Me puse en pie y seguí el sonido del despertador hasta la habitación de al lado. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y paré el despertador.

- Gracias. - dijo mi pequeño angel aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Por qué no parabas el despertador? - dije, sentándome en la cama, a su lado.

- Porque tengo frio. - dijo, sonriendo, tapándose aun más con la colcha. - Y se está muy bien aquí dentro.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

- Claro! - exclamó, sentándose en la cama, abrazándome. - ¿Donde está mamá? ¿Y el abuelo Billy?

- Pues no lo sé. Yo también me acabo de despertar.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden. Vayamos a desayunar al jardín.

- ¿Pero tú no tenías frío?

- Ya se me ha pasado.

Mi pequeña se subió a mi espalda y la llevé a caballito por toda la casa.

Cuanto había cambiado todo durante los últimos diez años.

Cuando Renesmee vino a buscarme a La Push, me pidió que me casara con ella. Obviamente, acepté al momento. Bueno, eso fue después de que hiciéramos el amor en la cueva. Una semana después de ello; Edward, Bella, mi padre Harry, mi hermano Seth, Rosalie y Emmett vinieron a La Push y Renesmee y yo nos casamos junto a nuestras familias.

Ambos pudimos terminar nuestras carreras, encontramos trabajo, yo en la reserva, junto a los míos, y ella en Forks, donde consiguió trabajo como pediatra. Ahora mismo era la jefa del ala de pediatría.

Nos mudamos a una preciosa casita que encontramos en el pueblo. Apenas dos meses después de habernos mudado a nuestro nuevo hogar, Renesmee me contó que estaba embarazada de tres meses. Embarazada de la hermosa niñita de seis años que en esos momentos tenía sobre mi espalda. Una niña llamada Isabella Rosalie.

- Papá, ¿podemos desayunar chocolate?

- Ya sabes que no. - dije, dejándola sentada en la mesa de la cocina. - Por la mañana no se come chocolate, señorita.

- Jo... Bueno, tenía que intentarlo. - dijo, bajándose de la mesa. Me di la vuelta y vi que sacaba leche y zumo de la nevera. - Venga, vamos. Que me muero de hambre.

Izzie fue dando brincos hacia el jardín y yo fui tras ella con galletas y bollos de pan en mis manos. Nos sentamos en la mesa y ambos comenzamos a comer.

Me quedé mirando a Izzie, que no soportaba el nombre de Isabella y no quería robarle el nombre de Bella a su abuela. Era la viva imagen de Renesmee. Preciosa piel blanca, perfecto cabello rizado y largo y su simpatia, su osadia... Aunque los ojos castaños y la nariz chata los había heredado de mí.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - dijo, con la boca llena de pan.

- Cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

- Gracias! - exclamó, sonriendo, satisfecha. - Cuando sea mayor, espero ser tan guapa como ella.

- Lo serás.

- Notición! Notición!

Ambos nos volvimos y vimos llegar corriendo a Renesmee, que acababa de bajarse de su coche. Llegó a nuestro lado, cogió el vaso de zumo que tenía en la mano y se lo bebió de un trago.

- ¿Que pasa? - dije, quitándole el vaso de la mano.

- Eso. ¿Que pasa, mami?

- Acaban de llamarme mis padres. - dijo, sentándose en mi regazo, abrazándose a mi cuello. - Creo, no lo aseguro, que ya no voy a tener que ser reina. - dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿La abuela está embarazada? - dijo Izzie, antes de que me diera tiempo a asimilar lo que acababa de decirme mi mujer.

- Creo que si.

- ¿De un niño?

- Creo que si.

- ¿Pero como lo sabes si no te lo ha dicho? - pregunté, acariciando la espalda de mi amor.

- Palabras textuales de mi madre. - dijo, poniéndose seria, imitando el porte de su madre - Cariño, ¿Por qué no aprobechas que llega acción de gracias para venir los tres a casa? - se le escapaba la risa, pero volvió a ponerse seria. Izzie no podía dejar de reirse. - Tenemos que daros una noticia. Algo que cambiará tu destino.

Renesmee se quedó callada. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo seguía asimilando la información cuando mis dos chicas se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a dar brincos por el jardín.

- No tenemos que irnos! No tenemos que irnos! - Iban gritando. - Podemos quedarnos en casa!

Mientras seguían dando brincos, aprobeché para ponerme en pie, recoger la mesa e ir al dormitorio, donde tenía mi móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Emmett, en el que me decía lo mismo que había dicho Renesmee. Tenía la teoría de que la reina estaba embarazada de un niño.

Yo seguía alucinando. Bella tenía cuarenta y ocho años. O más. Era imposible que estuviera embarazada. Era todo muy extraño. "Creo que hay algo más en este asunto."

.-.-.-.

Después de más de siete horas de vuelo, al fin el avión aterrizó. Cogimos nuestras maletas y salimos a la calle, donde nos encontramos con la familia McCarty. O lo que es lo mismo; Emmett, Rosalie y Trevor, su hijo de diez años.

Cuando Renesmee fue corriendo a abrazar a sus ex-guardaespaldas, me fijé en Trevor. Él e Izzie no se abrazaron, apenas se dieron la mano, pero no dejaban de mirarse. "Déjate de paranoyas, Jacob. Son demasiado jovenes."

- ¿Que tal, Jacob? - dijo Emmett, apareciendo a mi lado. . ¿Preparado para la gran noticia?

- Creo que hay algo raro en todo esto. - dijo, bajando la voz.

- Rosalie piensa lo mismo. - dijo, en el mismo tono que yo. - Pero en pocas horas lo sabremos.

Nos repartimos en dos coches. Las chicas fueron en uno y nosotros fuimos en otro.

Durante el camino a palacio, no dijimos nada en todo el camino. No sabía en lo que estarían pensando Emmett y Trevor, pero yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. "Si Bella no está embarazada... No sé... Puede que haya algún otro pariente..."

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo la voz de Trevor.

Me bajé del coche, nos reunimos con las chicas y fuimos hacia palacio, donde nos recibieron cinco personas. Sus majestades (mis suegros) mi padre Harry, mi hermano Seth y un chico que no conocía de nada. Se veía un poco más joven que Renesmee y yo, pero entonces, en mi mente, oí como un clic y todo encajó.

- Bienvenida a casa, pequeña. - dijo Edward, abrazando a mi Renesmee. Bueno, intentándolo, porque Izzie se había subido a su espalda, también abrazándole. - Y tú también, pequeña princesa. - dijo, acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeña.

- Tenía tantas ganas de verte, abuelito...

- Y yo, cariño.

.-.-.-.

Durante el día, pasamos todos el día juntos por los jardines de palacio, con el misterioso chico que nos presentaron como James, el hijo del hermano de Edward. O lo que es lo mismo, el primero de mi Renesmee, que al parecer llevaba los últimos cinco años ayudando a Edward en todos los asuntos oficiales.

- Debeis de preguntaros porque os hemos reunido. - comenzó diciendo Bella. Bueno, la señora Cullen, como yo la seguía llamando. - Y creo que Jacob ya lo ha pillado.

- Al menos eso creo. - dije, al darme cuenta de que todos me estaban mirando. - Y a mí me parece perfecto, la verdad.

- ¿Que pasa, mamá? - dijo, Renesmee.

- Tú no quieres ser reina, ¿verdad Renesmee? - dijo Edward, mirando a mi asombrada esposa.

- Nunca he querido. Quiero vivir en Forks, con Jacob e Izzie.

- Entonces, arréglado.

- ¿Como dices? - exclamó mi niña. - ¿Mamá no será reina? ¿El rey va a ser el primo James?

"Esta niña es demasiado lista para su edad."

- Pues si, pequeña Isabella. - dijo Bella, sonriendo. - Él es el segundo en la línea de sucesión. Y como Renesmee no quiere ser reina y James está más que cualificado...

- Si te parece bien, claro. - dijo James, mirando a Renesmee.

- Por mi perfecto. - dijo Renesmee. - Eres el más cualificado. Y el pueblo te quiere, lo que es muy importante.

- A ti también te quieren. - replicó.

- Pero yo quiero ayudarles curándoles.

- Y así será. - dijo Edward, acariciando la mano de su hija. - Pero debemos hacerlo oficial.

- Claro, claro.

- Mañana por la mañana lo haremos. - dijo Bella. - Pero esta noche, lo que vamos a hacer, es quedarnos con Trevor e Izzie, y vosotros seis os marchais.

- ¿Qué?

- Aprobechad que la noche es joven y vosotros también. Nosotros vamos a hacer de abuelos.

- Perfecto, porque yo he quedado esta noche. - dijo Seth, poniéndose en pie. - Y quiero que la conozcais. - dijo, mirándonos a mí y a Renesmee.

- ¿Nosotros también? - preguntó Rosalie.

- Claro. Marchaos todos. - dijo Bella, sonriendo, abrazando a los niños.

.-.-.-.

Seth nos llevó a todos, a pie, hacia una casa cercana al parque. En la puerta había una chica, que se lanzó a los brazos de Seth en cuanto este llegó a su lado.

Al parecer, llevaban saliendo un año. Cuando al fin dejaron de besarse y nos presentó a la chica y a la hermana de esta, nos marchamos los ocho a una discoteca cercana.

Estábamos bailando una canción lenta cuando Renesmee al fin abrió la boca, ya que no había hablado en todo el rato.

- Aun no me creo que me haya librado. Creí que al final tendríamos que volver.

- Hemos vuelto.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero. - dijo, golpeándome en el hombro, sonriendo.

- ¿Te parece mal?

- No. James siempre se ha interesado mucho en la política y por el país. A mi siempre me ha dado bastante igual. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Esto es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar a todos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. Yo lo único que quiero es estar en casa, contigo y nuestra pequeña.

- Y yo.

- Te quiero, Jacob.

- Yo también te quiero, mi princesa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Se acabó.**

**Oooohhh. :(**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me deis vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Besitos!**


End file.
